King of Kings, Ruleing Over the Rulers
by Draconis Darkess
Summary: What if Byzantium had won?  What if Byzantium had survived to become one of the great powers?  What if he had colonized the new world?  What if he became the King of Kings? rated M for adult content in multiple chapters, and please review.
1. Chapter 1

"King of Kings Ruling Over Rulers"

Motto of the Byzantine Empire

Ch.1: A What if Story

Many wonder about a what if scenario, but few however contemplate the possibility of, what if the Byzantines had won and fought back the Turks for ever? This is the answer to the question and this is its story, but this isn't just your normal history leason… no it's a refined one with a personification to represent the Byzantines and their grand empire.

The siege of Constantinople, Year 1453. This is where our story will begin with the siege that ended the empire that spanned millennium.

Byzantium stood ready for the siege that the Ottomans where going to bring to his door. He was confident that the city was impenetrable. This was true nothing could get inside to the west or the east without going through this city. Ever since the Venitians invade the city during the fourth crusade the defenses had been modified to repel just about anything and with the inclusion of gunpowder troops into the Byzantine ranks they knew they had out matched the Ottomans at every turn.

The Ottoman Empire stood outside the grandest fortress in the world waiting for his great beast of a cannon to rear its head. The Monster bombard slowly crawled upward onto the hill ready to fire at the multilayered fortress. The Ottoman Empire smirked knowing that they had them this cannon could destroy anything. That's when it happened, the Bombard blew up a spy had infiltrated their ranks and sabbatoge the Bombard. The explosion killed almost 10,000 of the 100,000 men the Ottoman Empire had brought up.

The Ottoman Empire was furious, "Fucking spy… They couldn't be that cunning no they are old fasion how did they even know!" He ran up to the man in command of the Bombard who had actually survived the explosion he then said, "You know this is your fault and now you must die." The man said nothing and excepted his fate, he was beheaded in front of everyone. The Ottoman Empire turned around and began to walk to the front of the army and said, "Regardless of losing the bombard we still outnumber them and outclass them men, now tell me are we going to take this city?" The army cheered and grabbed the extra siege equipment, ladders, battering rams, and siege towers.

Byzantium watched from the top of a tower that had cannons with cannon balls cotted with some Greek fire on them. "Yes now they cant even hope to breach our walls, get the fire throwers onto the walls bring up their rear with some arqubiesers!" He shouted the command and the troops maneuvered over to their positions.

The Ottomans were ready almost inhuman really as they marched forward, but what they met was not arrow fire, no it was gunfire raining down on them. The troops started to panic as their ranks thinned, but once the gunfire was over did the flaming arrows fly down up on them from the upper walls. They made it to the walls, but as soon as the men first made it to the top of they met greek fire falling down upon them. They screamed as they fell to the ground dieing while lighting the sky with flames eating through their clothing and armor.

The cannons in the towers ripped through the towers that came their way bringing them down upon the troops pushing them crushing thousands of troops. The battering rams managed to make it to the gates, but were met with a huge mass of heavily armored calvary charging out of the fortess crushing the men carrying then lighting the rams ablaze.

By this time The Ottoman Empire had charged in himself kill several hundred men, but he came to face Byzantium himself, "Well we meet again you bastard!" Byzantium spat at the Turk. The Ottoman Empire staired him down and shouted, "How the fuck did you get this who did you bring yourself to, to get this armorment?" Byzantium laughed and said, "No one we made it our self… oh by the way look behind you." The Ottomans did and he saw what he had feared, his whole army destroyed and obliterated and not a single bit of purple laying on the ground. He dropped to his knees and said, "No! No, this isn't what was suppose to happen! You have no other cities, you lost everything and yet here you are winning against my whole force that practically out numbered you 10 to 1!" He started to cry knowing that he had lost the war now, due to the loss of his men he could not recruit and train enough to stop the mass of troops the Byzantines would throw at him come the counter attack. To say the least the Ottoman Empire was doomed. Byzantium walked up to him and kicked him to the ground and said, "Nothing will rid the world of this Empire, it will live on for we are the King of Kings and we are going to be Ruling over all rulers soon enough. This Empire will be reborn and you will be the first to fall." With those words The Ottoman Empire was stabbed in the neck and he falls to the ground, knowing that he had failed and there was no going back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rebuilding an Empire

The Ottomans had failed to destroy the Empire. Their army was left in shambles after the grand assult on Constantinople. They were powerless to stop the rebound from the Byzantine hordes. One by one well trained soliders from the last city Constantinople marched on easily defeating the Turks at the cities. Slowly the Ottoman Empire began to crumble from the inside out dissipearing without a trace.

The people of the lands however were now under the complete control of the people of Byzantium which had done what some say was impossible… They survived, they continued on to become something of greatness, but that is later children for now we will stay on track.

Byzantium marched with his cataphracts behind him threw the last city of the Turks, he was not going to allow a rebound he was constantly rebuilding the armies of Rome, and his own to hold the regains. He marched up to the Ottoman Empire, who was bloodied sitting in the middle of the town waiting, "You bastard, I will be back and if not I then another, some one will bring you down… No empire last forever and your just a relic from a time already long gone." The Ottoman Empire stood up and called a horse to his side and said, "I will play by your rules this time, one final duel me and you no help, if I win you leave me and my last province be, If you when take it I will find some where else to live." The Ottoman Empire said for the first time in his life not cocky, but very serious.

Byzantium looked at the Turk and then to one of his Cataphracts, "Ok I accept your terms." He then commandeered one of his soliders horses. Both personifications had no intention of losing… they staired down each other for several seconds before Byzantium came charging down the long stretch of road to attack with his lance at the couched position. The Ottoman Empire took his sword and cut the lance in two before turning around at the other end of the road to prepare for the next attack. "That the best you have you pathetic welp! Come at me dog and see what more than a thousand years of experience will do to an inexperienced fighter!" Byzantium continued to goat the Ottoman empire on until the next charge came from him. "You Bastard I will kill you!" the Ottoman Empire charged in to close, because he was met with a pistol to his face, "Got you." Byzantium pulled the trigger knocking the Ottoman Empire off his horse laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Byzantium threw the pistol away and said, "Gunpowder was my near demise, but when I got threw my own thick head narrow-mindedness I saw that the only way I was going to win was gunpowder, its only fitting that you get the end of a gun to signify your fall." The Ottoman Empire layed there for a while not believing that he had just lost… it was over the Ottoman Empire was no more.

Byzantium was now a bastion of one of the most well trained militaries in the world, one that endorced firelocks just as much as swords and armor. The next target for the Byzantines rebuilding for an empire was the Balkans, as he held claim over a majority of the Balkans. With such a shattered territory it was easy for the Byzantines to conquer Wallicia, Serbia, and Moldalvia, but there was one that proved a challenge. Hungary stood in the way of a grand conquest for Byzantium. "This is one tuff woman I can say this much… infact I admire her in a way… I have an idea on how we are going to beat her." Byzantium wasn't a grand tactian for nothing. He met with Hungary to meet for what was supposed to be a peace treaty, "I am glad that you considered the ideal of peace miss Elizabeta. Now please allow me to lay out my terms." Byzantium lifted his arm as if to grab a piece of paper somewhere when a trap was sprung, "Foolish girl you should have known better, my terms, your complete and utter surrender." Hungary was royally pissed off now. She took her sword out and killed two of the men surrounding her, before Byzantium brought his sword down into the way of her blade to kill a third man. "Now, now is that any way for a lady to act?" he then started to push her outside of the large tent they were in. Byzantium went for an overhead slash with his blade when it was quickly blocked he then tripped Hungary and kicked her in the face, "Girl you have a lot of tenacity I will give you that, but I have years of experience you will almost never have." Byzantium then took out a pistol and said, "I do dread having to do this, but when you hold a country hostage, the leader is almost certainly going to let you do what ever you please, up to the point of annexation." Byzantium's pistol was right next to her face when he said, "tie her up and throw her in the dungeons." The year now was around the late 15 hundreds to the early 16 hundreds. Byzantium was heading to meet the leader of Hungary, who was at the time under great influence of Hapsburgs. When he arrived in the hall the King of Hungary looked like he was going to explode from the jitters he was having. Byzantium didn't care though he wanted only to rebuild his Empire restore it to glory. "Now look here, I am going to offer you a position in the empire where you keep your status as king, but I rule over you, You get to make all decions for the province of Hungary in the empire, but I have to ratify them before they pass." His offer was tempting, to be a king in an empire is to be like an independent nation, but with a leader of some one else higher than you. Hungarian King looked at Byzantium trying not to jitter, "I… I…. Ok you win, we the kingdom of Hungary submit to Byzantine rule under the terms set before us." The Balkans was under Byzantine rule once more.

Byzantium's next target was northern Africa, then Italy.


	3. Chapter 3

Please excuse the back tracking, but I feel its necessary for the devolpment of the plot and future events, I will try to intergrate it as a flash back the best I can.

Chapter 3: Colonial ventures, A New Byzantium

Byzantium walked into the thrown room and took a deep breath. He sighed as he sat down next to the Emperor, trying to get his mind off of the wars and conquest he thought back to first time he estabilished a colony in the new world.

It was the early 15 hundreds a few years after the new world had been discovered by Spain. Byzantium planed to estabilish claims there to ensure that he would not nearly lose again, being on a different continent can help with that. The Byzantine expedition landed somewhere on the coast of modern-day Massachusets. Byzantium was the first to step off his armor shinning in the sun. It was a sunny mid summer day when they arrived, hot and hummid, but the temperatures were no different in the summers of the Middle east if not cooler, so the troops were not effected by the heat in their armor.

Byzantium took a flag of the imperial eagle, and started to search for a great place to estabilish the first Byzantine colony in the new world. He stumbled upon a hill with a river in the area, he instantly thought it was a great spot for a city.

"Men gather round me, I want this to be a day remembered in the anals of history! On this day 1501, July 15 I declare this land in which myself and my troops stand to be the colonial holdings of the Byzantine Empire, and as such the new lands here shall be named New Byzantium!" The men cheered as Byzantium planted the Imperial Eagle into the ground upon the hill. He then turned around and shouted, "Ok men I want a fort up before that sun sets! Hop to it troops." He walked down to the river and took a drink of it when he saw across it England setting down his own flag. Byzantium to say the least was angry, "Hey Arthur piss off this is my land! Now get the hell of before I march over there and pluck that god damned saint George's cross out of the dirt!" Arthur turned over to see Byzantium and replied, "To hell with you prat its my land I came here first!"

The first day went on and a fort was built on top of the hill with the imperial flag on it. Arthur however was building housing for the colonist. Byzantium gathered a few select troops not to many to seem threating, but not to few to not get the message across. He marched down pistols hustlered and sword in hand, "Arthur I will give you one last chance get off my land or face the wrath of my troops!" Arthur was in a tight position as he had not brought that many troops with him to establish a colony as he wasn't expecting much resistance. Arthur however was not about to give up, "To hell with you, my few troops could take on however many troops you have here!" This was just what Byzantium wanted to hear, "Ok, come out boys lets show this English dog who he is messing with." A whole battialion of troops came out from the fort and marched down to Byzantium, "Now Arthur care to reconsider that statement and get off my lands?" Arthur had no choice he would just have to find some other piece of land to colonize. "Damn you Triestan, if you weren't so damn paridoned with your holdings, I would have had this land." Arthur stormed off muttering a curse only to have Russia pop up right in his face, "Damn you, get out of here!" he pushed Russia back into the portal. Arthur had left and told the colonist that they were heading south.

Only few could take any land that belonged to the Byzantines, as they were masters of defensive warfare, infact it was maditory for the Byzantines to build a fort in their colonies before they would build any infrastructure or housing and every colony would have its own small army set aside to defend it.

Byzantium actually enjoyed setting up colonies, as it reminded him of better days when he was at the hight of his and Rome's power. Byzantium walked along the quickly developing colony of what he called New Constantinople, which would be the colonial capital for this land when he ran into a little boy. "Are you lost little one?" the little boy laughed and ran away. Byzantium smiled and followed the little boy, thinking that he was just wanting to play. "Ok little one I will follow." He did as such and followed the boy out to the river where there was nothing, but an open field and the little boy. The boy was short and very innocent. Byzantium staired at the boy and noticed that there was something about him he liked and he asked, "What's your name? Mine is Triestan." The boy cocked his head thinking about the answer when out of no where came Francis and Antonio, along with their friend Gilbert who had found a way to sneak out of Poland's house for a while to explore this new land. "Well kid if anything I would suggest we get you out of here and away from the pervert, the man who's far to nice, and the… narcissist, trust me bad influences." He grabbed the childs hand and started to lead him away when Francis noticed him and shouted, "Hey where are you taking that little one?" Byzantium turned around and shouted, "None of your business, I am just leading the child back to my colony! I followed him out here and I am tacking him back ok." Francis was fine with that answer and Antonio was daydreaming, but Gilbert was not satisfied, "I don't know I think he's hiding something." Byzantium picked the kid up and ran, he had knew the moment he got the chance to study the child that he was his, his child, but he didn't know how or when it had happened he just knew that the child was his colony and he had to get him back before any of those people could try and take him away.

Byzantium stopped remembering the moment and decided to continue some other time. He stood up and walked over to the war room getting ready to move on Egypt in order to take back the land that rightfully belongs to him, but before that could happen he received a message declaring that the Grand Duchy of Austria, and the whole of the Holy Roman Empire, excluding a few select members have declared war on him. "Sigh, Austria must be pissed that I stole the Balkans from him oh well its his funeral." So the Austro-Byzantine war has begun!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Austro-Byzantine War Part 1

Austria had just about had it with the progression the Byzantine Empire was making, if he didn't stop him in his tracks he knew that he would be the next target after whatever he was going to do. Austria was in control of Bavaria, Bohima, and most of lower Germany and Northern Italy as this was the only way he could expand. The rapid Expansion of the Austrian Empire, gave cause for a unification in the North, but no country was strong enough to do this, but do to the strong need for unifications it led Brandenburg to form the Kingdom of Prussia earlier than in actual history. Prussia quickly conquered Poland and the Baltics, and was now slowly intergarting Northern Germany into his Empire.

Byzantium new that Austria had land that he would want in the future, but he had no dire need to conquer it now so he would be playing defense in this war. Byzantium led a good sized army of musket men and Greek fire throwers to meet an army that intel had intercepted. "Ok men I want the Greek fire hidden in the growth understood, but not to far in that you would hit it got me!" The Greek fire troopers moved into a line of bushes on both sides crouched just behind them. "Musket men I want you to stand right in an intercept on the road, creating a blockade, but I only want one regiment actually in the open, the rest go hide in the woods down near to them in order to flank them!" The musket regiments moved to where they were told to go. "Ambush in place, ok I will go to the top of that hill and singal the Calvalry when the time is right ok." Byzantium ran up the hill that was covered in growth to prepare the assult.

The Austrian army moved forward as Austrian who for the first time was not playing an instrument to express his anger, no he was blood thirsty today and he wanted to stop Byzantium's pushes for as long as he could. The ultimate goal however was to completely stop the Byzantines from expanding any more, because sooner or later they will go for most of western Europe since they have ancient claims to that land.

Austria saw the one Byzantine regiment standing in the road and moved his troops into position to fire at it. His troops just got into range when the fire troopers jumped out of the trees and pored Greek Fire all over his army killing hundreds of Austrian troops and scaring any that survived. Then the troops stationed behind the Austrian army moved into position and fired at their backs. The surving troops, were to scared and boxed in. They surrenderd quicker than an Italian army. However Austria himself refused and ran off deeper into Byzantine lands hoping that he could attempt subterfuge.

Byzantium was surprised that he didn't need to bring in more troops, since Germans are usually such a battle ready people. Maybe they were recuited from northern Italy… probably. The first battle of the war had gone in Byzantium's favor and this was almost always a good sign. With Byzantium's luck and everything usually going his way he decided to take a break and let one of the actual generals command the army for a while.

Byzantium decided to continue that memory he was having earlier before it was intrupted. Byzantium carried the boy back into the villiage away from the trio just outside it. He set the boy down to examine him more. He was small had brown hair and looked kind of like Triestan, could he be the colony? No that's not possible the land has to first have a majority and a good hold on it along with cultural dominace, no way was this the colony, but who else could it have been. "Little one, what's your name?" The child turned his head and shrugged, "I don't know mister." Byzantium feel face first to the ground, how was he suppose to figure out this mistery if the kid didn't even know his own name. However this act caused the child to laugh very loudly. Byzantium stood up off the ground and asked the child another question, "Do you have a home?" The child shook his head and said, "No mister I don't have a home I just woke up here." Byzantium rubbed his chin and said, "Look you can stay at my cottage here ok. I am sure I will be able to find some family or someone that knows you eventually, but until then your free to stay at my cottage." Byzantium either had a kid who had amnesia or was his colony… he couldn't tell yet, but if the child progressed as the colony did then he would know.

Byzantium stopped thinking about it and said to himself, "Been a few years since I visited the colonies, might as well go, everything is fine here, I am sure the generals can handle themselves just fine without me for a month or two." Byzantium left to sail for his colonies. After about a month at sea he reached the colonies. He walked to his cottage in the now busiling city of New Constantinople which was the capital of the colonial part of his lands. He now owned the whole northern half of the coast of the new world excluding the part that France owns, which would be that blasted Quebec and what he calls New France. Below his colonial claims would be England's land which extends to a peninsula owned by Spain.

He stopped thinking about political borders and walked into his cottage to meet what he thought would be an old man, but he met a teenager, Byzantium instantly was overtaken with joy and some what an ah hell feeling. "Nice to see you again, well I guess I can clearly say you are defintaly a personification. I am not going to try and Bullshit here you are immortal and you represent my colony… so technically that makes you my child… or brother depends on how you look at it." The teen looked at Byzantium then shrugged and just charged and hugged him. "If what you say is true then I have a family, god bless you dad!" Byzantium was taken back by the sudden show of affection, but quickly rebounded and hugged his son/brother back. Byzantium desided to try and cook for one day hoping that he was good, the results were… to put it in perspective, worse than England's cooking. "Ok I am done with the cooking, I made pastichio." The dish however in his hand looked something akin to road kill. "Don't worry it maybe my first time, but hey it cant be that bad right." He put it down and put another one down for New Byzantium to eat as well. Byzantium was the first to take a bite. "Oh sweet mother in heaven!" he said as he chair and him feel backwards, "I'm terrible at cooking, yet my people are so good at it… then again it is my first time and I tried it without a recipe." Byzantium said as he took the dish away from a now laughing New Byzantium, "Hey at least I don't lie to you and say my cooking is any good, no that would make me like England and heavens knows how bad his cooking is." Byzantium then spent the next couple of weeks there doing some very calm and progressive things and bonding with his colony. By the end of the month he had to leave and as he was saying his good byes he couldn't help, but envy these folks not having to worrie about war or the such only about building their lives.

When Byzantium finally gets back he learns that the war had become a stalemate the moment he left no one could really push the line, though this is what Byzantium wanted to here he was hoping for a push into Austrian territory just so that he could in the war sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Austro-Byzantine War part 2

The year is 1595 The Austro-Byzantine war has raged on for 3 years now as the Imperial army having to fend of the whole of the holy roman empire excluding several states that felt unobligated to aid their emperor. Byzantium decided enough was enough and was ready to do something about this war. He went to a northern German country that had not declared war on him and had a meeting with him. The hall was large and somewhat grand, but nothing in comparison to the halls of Constantinople. The man was sitting on a thrown with a black eagle behind him. The man had red eyes and silver hair and was wearing his military uniform, "What do you want?" the man said as Byzantium aproched him. Byzantium kneeled in respect for the man, "What I want is an alliance good sir." The man was intreguied and said, "Go on …" Byzantium stood up and asked for a proper seat, the man called for one and they sat and began discussing a possible alliance. "Sir … err Prussia, if I may I would like to say your northern empire is great, but it lacks something." Prussia eyed Byzantium and asked him, "What is my land missing?" Byzantium had him hooked, "It is missing the south, help me and you can take all of the southern provences for you self, while I take the Balkans." Prussia was interested in this idea, as unification was one of his major goals, to be the German nation that is, but he wasn't intirally convinced, "What is the catch? What do you want me to do besides this?" Byzantium thought on this long in hard trying to keep it so that the conversasition would not be a failure, "I want a strong ally and I want Austria gone, but I don't want his lands in Germany, what I want is the Italian provinces he holds and the Balkans. I want nothing else." Prussia nodded his head in agreement and put out his hand, "You have yourself a deal." Byzantium shook his hand and walked away.

Prussia declared war on Austria attacking on the opisit front from the Byzantines. There was only one more front left to secure and the Austrians defeat was assured. Byzantium went to another country that decided not to attack Byzantium. "Sir Burgundy it is good to meet with you." Burgundy was a tall and thin man with one eye red violet and the other blue violet he had brown hair and was a bit of a mix between France and Germany, except a lot more professional than France. "Yes as it is Byzantium and to you as well, now why are you here?" he studied Byzantium with a keen and observant eyes. He was preoccupied fending off the French to fight with the Byzantines, but he knew that the Byzantines would likely be a problem in the future. "I am here for an alliance." Burgundy staired at him and said, "You want an alliance with me? Please I know your intentions, you will eventually set your eyes on France and with my core provences being in France I simply cant allow you to take them." What Burgundy said, was true, but Byzantium had no intentions on rousing the anger of the Empire on purpose, excluding this one time. "Look I may want France in the future, there is no telling whether or not I would want you, I only want those of latin-esk desendancy, you may have been fully French at one point, but you are a mix now I cant say I am interested in claiming the tiny bit of land you hold in France, so please let that reassure you." Burgundy still wasn't convinced, but he listend on to see what else he would offer, "I can see you still don't believe me completely, fine how bout I get France off of you." A tall order, but one that could be done easily. Burgundy smiled and then laughed, "How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Byzantium said in reply, "Simple enough, I will bluff him into thinking once I am done with my war with Austria I will set my eyes on him and I am much stronger and larger than he is." Burgundy nodded his head and smiled, "Alright you get him off me and I will attack Austria, that Aristorcratic snob."

Byzantium convinced France that if he took over Burgundy he would be the next on the list of Byzantine conquests. Burgundy agreed to the alliance and assaulted Austria from the west.

Austria was in a three front war and he couldn't win, the princes of the empire were falling to Burgundy and Prussia, while Byzantium was pushing against him and the Empire from the south, soon the Empire would be divided into three. "I cant do this I cant win, its over I have lost!" Austria screamed and feel to the floor. North Italy and HRE who was actually quiet sick since his Empire was being split into three lands and he was starting to disappear, but he was still around since Austria and North Italy were still faithful to the Empire ran to him to see what was wrong. "Mister Austria what is wrong?" Italy asked Austria, Austria looked up and said, "I cant win I am surrounded on all fronts this was not my war to fight, damn it!" Austria started to pound on the ground and yelled, "I was suppose to defend the Empire, but I could do no such thing, I am weak and can do nothing against those who are not loyal and those who invade!" Austria stormed out of the room he was in. He was going to Byzantium to exclude a peace treaty.

Byzantium was surprised when he saw Austria walk up to him all alone, "What do you want, are you surrendering?" Byzantium mocked, but Austria replied, "Yes I surrender what are your terms." Byzantium's jaw dropped and then he staired, "Really your surrendering, hm guess your empire isn't all it was cracked up to be let that be a leason, Never take the title of something that isn't your!" Byzantium then took Austria back to camp to set up a peace deal, "Now here is the deal ok, I get the lower ends of your land primarly the Balkans, and Northern Italy Prussia gets Bohima and your northern lands, Burgundy gets the east and the rest." Austria was being annexed and he could do nothing to stop it. "Damn you, I have no choice in the matter do I?" Byzantium shook his head, "No you don't this is an annexation and that's the only peace your getting." Austria bowed his head and said, "You win I accept." Austria signed the peace deal Austria was no longer an independent country.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I was on vaction and still am. I will be uploading a shortend chapter for now, I may edit it and make it longer latter, but until I get off from my vacation which is in a few days, I wont be able to upload. Sorry for the inconvinece.

Chapter 6: Long Live Empire, Fall of the Holy City, The War of Reclaimation part 1

The year is 1635, Byzantium has finally gathered his forces and has prepared a full on invasion of the Mamluks to liberate former lands that belonged to the empire, in particular the holy city its self and Alexandria. "It is time men, today we move to take what is rightfully ours and with our supieror power and strength we should easily take back the holy lands and Egypt at the same time. Byzantium stood at the border between the two lands, "Men march, and remember Long Live the Empire!" Byzantium turned around and began to march towards the first city, Antioch. The Mamluks was surprised when he found that he was under siege at one of his northern cities, "Who would have the tancity to challenge one of the largest Empires in the middle east?" he said quietly to himself as he prepared an army to retaliate.

Byzantium was pleased when it only took a few hours to breakthrough the walls and take the city. He moved the army down ward to the next city, Damascus. The siege there was easily won as well barly any resistance. The Mamluks army had stopped at what would be the next major city to siege, Jerusalem. A few hours latter Byzantium's army arrived at the large walls of Jerusalem the holiest of cities, but this one would be harder than any siege he has ever fought before. "Well looks like they hold priority over their most important cities first. Men I don't want this wall hurt, we will starve them out." The minuet they set up camp was when the Mamluks sprung a trap sending a horde of calvarly in their direction, "Oh hell, Pike men ready your arms its time to get bloody!" Byzantium yelled as he pulled a musket off his back taking a shot hitting one in the head causing the body to flip of the horse. The horse men were armed with nothing but swords and were charging at highs speeds, a few in the back of the camp got runover while the rest were able to get out of the way. The group of horse men neared the middle of the camp, when they met the Byzantine grenadiers, the most well trained troop known to man, deadlier than cannon at close range is what they say. The Byzantine Grenadiers have never lost a single solider before and have killed over a thousand soliders as well. What is the real defining factor for the grenadiers is their grenade, which is filled with shrapnial covered in greek fire so when it explodes the land is scorched with a nigh undousable fire and shrapnial that is on fire landing in the people its aimed at put a sure fired death to that person do to the extent of the wounds on a grenade would usually kill some one, but they had a chance, with this they are granteed to die.

The calvalry didn't know this and kept charging them, but when they got close enough the brunt of the calvarly meet an unsavory demise at the hands of fire and metal sienging them and cutting them. The rest of the calvarly retreated at this hellfire that had spawned and as they ran they were shot down by the Byzantine troops.


	7. Chapter 7

I am back from my lovely vacation, I had fun and cake… no really I had cake, it was celebrating my birthday with the other side of my family that lived in Illinois, my real birthday is on the 15th so a bout five to four more days, so yeah, but enough about my life, you came here for a conclusion to that cliffhanger and so you shall have it. Also you may think Byzantium is unstoppable, but I will have this be kind of realistic, so prepare for a shocker.

Chapter 7: Long Live Empire, The War of Reclamation part 2

The wind was soaring threw the lands as Byzantium stood outside the walls of Jerusalem waiting, watching, and preparing for the glories that await him at victory. The strike force that was sent to dispatch his army had been crushed, but it had left a mark not in the numbers of his men, but in their courage and morale. They would constantly be checking to see if they would get attacked, always waiting, never letting their guard down, to say the least it was demoralizing.

On the second day the gates still would not open and the army though well trained was used to taking castles in a day since they usually didn't keep the city tact. "I have had it time for some subterfuge men." Several men disguised themselves and snuck into the city and after a few hours the men blew open the gates.

"Men charge into the city take it back from the heathens and make it a city of god once more!" Byzantium shouted as he charged into the city sword brandished with a pistol in his other hand. The garrison of the city moved into the streets spears forming an impenetrable wall for calvalry. The gunmen moved up to position to fire. The tension as they raised their guns was as strong as steel. The first shot fired following more in a line ripping threw the air as they penetrated the bodies of those who guarded the way to the palace in Jerusalem. From the side roads came a flanking maneuver from left over Mamluk cavalry. The infrantry was devastated as it was sandwitched in between two large forces of cavalry. The infrantry quickly disappated as they screamed and ran from the blood thirsty Egyptian hordes. On top of the palace watching down was The Mamluk's himself waiting and preparing for the worst. The sweat on the brow of his golden brown skin was enough to show that he was concerned that he may lose, but if his men held stead fast he may keep them away long enough to build up a strong enough force to hold them at Cairo.

Byzantium looked up and eyed the Mamluk's, he would have his land if it would be the end of him. The next regiment marched forward bayonets at the ready and charged the cavalry, they screamed as they stormed forward toward the block of men who charged back at them both hitting with the same intesity, men dieing left and right. The bayonet equipped Byzantine rifles manged to beat the Mamluk horsemen, but only bairly the remaing troops had to fall back and tend to the wounded. The next troops that came in to fight were none other than the fabled Byzantine grenadiers. Their purple uniform marked with many awards and the royal ensignia on their right shoulder, they marched toward the palaces cutting threw anything that was thrown their way. As they Mamluks charged their way toward them they only lost more and more men as the troops would either fire their muskets or cut throw them with their swords as they marched throw the streets covered in blood with not one injury on their bodies. What no one knew besides Byzantium was that the first row of troops were actually his major cities, everyone but Constantinople. The rest were his best troops personally trained by him.

As they marched on they finally met the palace of the holy city. The troops stood out there as the Mamluks himself came out to fight Byzantium in one on one combat, ready to stall for time at this grand city so that he may have a chance to win the war.

"Come fight me." Was all the Mamluks said before Byzantium stepped forward with a sword brandished and a shield. "Bring the best you've got." Byzantium said before he charged right at him with his sword raised high. The Mamluks reacted quickly and pulled out two scmitars and blocked Byzantium and kicked him back. Byzantium fell to the ground but rolled back bairly dodging the two curved blades that came down on to the ground. Byzantium then charged again and rammed the Mamluks with his shield knocking him into a wall. He than ran up and stabbed his sword only to have it miss and stick in the stone of the palace. The Mamluks quickly took advantage and kicked the sword breaking it in two, Byzantium pulled back and threw his broken sword to the ground and rammed the Mamluks with his shield again pulling back. The Mamluks charged him and swept at his feet with one of his swords only to have Byzantium jump landing on it knocking it out of the Mamluks hand. Byzantium quickly picked up the sword and slashed at the Mamluks drawing first blood on him, cutting his face. The Mamluks spat at him as he staggered back breathing heavly. He went in for another attack, but this would be a mistake as Byzantium side stepped and stabbed him straight threw the chest pushing him to the ground. "This is the end." Byzantium said as he pushed him away. The Mamluks however was not done yet he got up bleeding heavly and pulled the sword out of his body throwing it at Byzantium hitting him in the back of the head. The blade stuck into Byzantium's head and as it did he feel to his knee's and felt the back of his head, when he felt it, it was warm and wet, and as he brought his hand back it was crimson red. The next thing that happened was that he snapped, he stood up with a blank stair ripping the sword out of his head. He slowly walked toward the Mamluks with no weapons, but his fists. The Mamluks was also heavly injuried and not thinking straight, he walked forward as well no weapons either. The two meet up in a brutal fist fight. Byzantium threw a right hook and landed, but was meet by one from the opisit side that knocked him out along with the Mamluks being knocked out by his punch. The battle was a draw, but with Byzantium with the more dominant victor. A week later Byzantium came back with a larger army and took the city of Jerusalem.

I didn't say he would lose today did I.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The War of Reclamation part 3

Byzantium had underestimated the power of the Mamluks. He had almost lost to him and would not allow this to happen again. "Men what you saw a week ago was a man who thought he could take on the world, a man who had no regard of others strength… that man is gone and has been replaced by a man who will think twice before attacking someone who might be of equal strength. I swear to you men I will bring the Empire back into our hands, but it may take many years, I don't expect you all to be alive when it is done, but your desendants will be proud to know that their ancestors were some of the bravest and best soliders in this empire! Now men lets move forward on to the last bastion of the Egyptian Mamluks, Cairo! We shall not lose! Venimus, vidimus, vincemus!" The crowd of men jumped and cheered the last word that came from Byzantium's mouth, "Vincemus!" They yelled.

A Byzantine army of at least 50,000 men marched toward the city of Cairo. Their marching could be heard throughout the lands. This was the Royal Army of Byzantium. Clade in the strongest armor in Byzantium, and given the best Muskets and horses avalible. Byzantium was playing his best hand and he was waiting for his oppent to lay down his cards.

The Mamluks was standing at the top of the walls that surrounded Cairo. A man of few words, he shouted only this, "Come, try and win." Before leaving the walls. In his place a large group of archers took up the walls. They fired their arrows down on the approaching army. The group of arrows was very large and was concentrated at the Byzantine grenadiers which were the largest threat to the city, but before the arrows could land the troops pulled a trick from the legions of Rome and raised their shields creating a wall of steel that no arrow could penetrate. They marched on shields in place under constant arrow fire. The first line of the royal army made its way up and fired on the walls killing many archers as the bullet penetrated their cloth armor going to the back ranks. The archers stood their ground however not letting their dead comrades stand in the way of them defending their city. Byzantium pulled up clade in full plate steel armor with a helmet on. "Pull up the cannons I want this city, they will not hold!" The cannons pulled into range, a whole line of them as long as the walls themselves, "Prepare to fire men!" The cannons aimed at the wall and on the word of their leader they fired on the walls, shattering them. The men on top of the walls fell to the ground either landing on sharp shattered rocks or on the warm sand below them. The army of Byzantium marched forward intent on destroying everything in their way. The Mamluks brought forward a line of troops with muskets, these men were poorly trained in the ways of musketry, but were willing to use it to defend their capital from the invaders.

They raised their guns and aimed at the men whose shields were blocking their armored body, they fired and only dented the first rows shields, the men dropped their shields and brandished their muskets. They fired upon the group of musket milita dropping many of them before they charged in with a sword killing the rest. Byzantium was leading the march threw Cairo, but just before reaching the town center he was met yet again with the Mamluks, dressed in chainmail, and light plate armor with a chain mail helmet. "Leave and live, Stay and die" was all he said before he pulled out a pistol. Byzantium did the same and got of his horse and walked right up to the Mamluks and pointed his pistol at him reciving the same from the Mamluks. "You've lost I won, give up Mamluks, I will show mercy." The Mamluks eyed him with hatered , "Never." He fired his pistol shooting Byzantium threw the head. Byzantium didn't fall though he stood there and pulled of his helmet to reviel that he was wearing a thick steel padding that caused the bullet to richetch off it and out the other side of the helmet. "You had your shot, now I have mine." He fired his bullet and it went straight threw with a clear exit hole. The Mamluks fell down to the ground dead, but not with out a successor, Egypt. So ended the war of Reclamation, The Mamluks fall and the regaining of the middle east into the Byzantines hand, the only people left in his way of reclaiming the lands of Rome were Spain, France, and England. These three were the top powers of the world besides Byzantium. One of these three would be to powerful for Byzantium to take on alone, and that would be his down fall, but which one would it be?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Revolution Part 1

The year is 1658 several years after the reclamation of Egypt. Byzantium has been in the home land completely ignoring his colony thinking that he was good enough to handle the land on his own. In the new world France and England are fighting over the northern areas, Spain is insanely expanding in the lower areas. While Byzantium has carved out a good bit of the coast from what is in reality, Virginia to Maine and some land in wards up to the Alps.

Byzantium had no time on his hands to even care about the new world, but his colony misses him and wishes he would visit… this is were in the very deepest part of the colony ideals of leaving the empire are brewing, and a small light has been lit.

New Byzantium had a lot of management to do now that Byzantium wasn't paying much attention to him, it was to say the least a nightmare. "Handle our problems, do this do that! I swear its madding! I don't get how big brother does it… sigh I miss big brother." New Byzantium said as he went around his office doing exhausting work. "I cant believe it though that people think that we can get away with leaving the Empire, its just stupid I mean the guy has conquered countless lands, but I guess it would be nic- no I cant, I wont…" New Byzantium looked out side to the capital of the Colonies in America, his home had grown so much over the last couple of years. "I just don't know how we would do it if we tried… maybe I should go and talk to the other colonies about this." New Byzantium left the office and said that he was going to take a break for a little while.

The first was the colony he went to was to the south, to England's colony, America/New England.

(for the sake of simplicity I will explain now, New Byzantium and America are two different entites in this story, also I will be referring to New England, which in this reality is basically florida up to North Carolina in ward to Mississippi, as America.)

"So America how's England been treating you?" America looked at New Byzantium at the table they were sitting at, "Well enough he visits from time to time, mostly when he's not fighting France, for Canada." New Byzantium nodded, "Tell me have you ever felt like… leaving your country and making your own." America tilted his head and staired at New Byzantium, "No not really, but England's been really ignoring me as of late, seems he's so occupied with taking other colonies than he is with preserving the ones he already has." America looked out the window and sighed, "Its been a while since I saw him." New Byzantium nodded and replied, "Same here… I just don't know how it could be done though… I mean we and or just I would be rebelling against one of the strongest countries, if not the strongest country in the world." America nodded feeling exactly the same. The seeds of rebellion and revolution were every were in the new world, no one could help but feel they have been forgotten by their European counter parts, except for maybe Canada which is constantly being fought over by England and France.

More years went by as New Byzantium meet no one new, it was like Byzantium had forgot about him tell one day in 1700 on the new years day, Byzantium came to visit. New Byzantium was relieved, but was still somewhat hurt that it took him so long to visit. "I am so very sorry my little brother, I had so much to do, rebuilding the home lands after the previous war was hellish so much work trying to gain their trust, but now that's over and I can spend time with you." It was a good excuess, but Byzantium had done this before and it never took this long. New Byzantium embraced him with a hug, but was now more into the idea of independence he had, had enough of being ignored and wanted recogniztion in the royal court. "Byzantium, please I have been with you for well over three hundred years, I think its time I am fully incorporated into the country, with full recogniztion in courts and the like." This was one of two options as New Byzantium didn't want to be nothing more than a colony his whole life. Byzantium stepped back and looked at him not expecting this… "I… I… I wish it was that easy to do, but there are intricate rules that have to be followed… its not like annexing a country, I am sorry, but I cant do that." This was all a lie, in reality Byzantium didn't want to incorporate him into the country, because then he would disappear and would be part of him, but he didn't want to tell him that. New Byzantium then pushed Byzantium up to the wall, and looked him in the eyes, "Why? Am I not loyal enough? Do I not pay my taxes? What the Hell have I done that has lead you to believe I am not worthy of being in your Fucking court? Answer me damn it!" Byzantium was taken back, what had gotten into him he wasn't acting normal. "Look I told you-" Byzantium was cut off with a punch to the face, "Bullshit, either I join your god damn country or I leave!" Byzantium was then angered by that comment and picked him up holding him between his two hands, "YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME! I WILL NOT GIVE YOU A PLACE IN MY COURT! NOW CALM DOWN!" Byzantium threw him to the ground, "That is my final words you ungratefull child, I have kept you safe from war, I have made you a bastion of safety! You would spit on that, I saved you from being another more corrupt nations colony!" Byzantium than looked at him and in his eyes he didn't see that childly love that he had once seen no now it was spite and hatred. New Byzantium stood up and said, "I wont have this, get out now, if I cant be accepted into your land fully, than I will make my own land!" Byzantium stepped back shocked was his colony just declaring independence? "No I wont let you!" Byzantium charged his colony, but was tripped and thrown out a window on to the street. "I am declaring independence let the revolution begin!" Byzantium had never felt worse in his inter life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Revolution part 2

New Byzantium, had few preperations, but the people of his new land, which they had to come up with a new name for the glories country they were founding. The Grand Republic of Constants, or Constants for short, was the name given to the new land by its people. A few good commanders had moved to the Americas after their tour of duty was over, and they wanted to be in a land of peace and opertunity not a waring area any more, but now when it comes to pick and chose they have chosen to stand by the Grand Republic.

Many who wanted to see Byzantium fail decided to fund the nation, in fact England and France got over themselves for a day setteled the war in Canada and desided to send subsides to the new country. However Byzantium's long time allies, Prussia, who now owned all of Germany, and Burgundy, which now owned the Netherlands, and half of France were not happy to see Byzantium losing its lands to upstart country and gave its forces to help in this war, but Byzantium declined and said, "No this war is personal, no interference on your parts my friends." The two shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

Byzantium was now back in the old world, "Assemble the Grand Fleet bring at least 10,000 men! These traitors bastards shouldn't be to hard quell." Byzantium will wish that he had brought more. "Slowly ship men out when the provinces finally calm down from this rebellion! I will have that land once more!" Byzantium had never be so serious and angry when giving his command, his troops and commanders were scared. The grand fleet of at least 150+ ships sailed with a cargo of at least 10,000 men for the new world. The whole meditranian sea was filled with their ships you could see them from coast to coast sailing out to the new world, it was to say the least amazing. Even England had a jaw dropper at the size of that fleet, he would never privateer against the Byzantines again.

Byzantium finally reached the new world after a few months. The Grand Republic was more prepared now and had at least 15,000 militia, and 5,000 well trained soilders on part of the French and the English sending him troops. "I hope we can stand against this rising tide, and hold our own men." There was not Byzantine troops stationed in the new world dew to the fact that they would settle there, so just incase this would happen which Byzantium had hoped it would not, they wouldn't join the new country. Byzantium landed in New Tresbizoned*, "Men I wont allow them to survive the night… I want every troop, or man supporting the soilders of this rebellious country to be put to the sword damn it!" The soilders nodded and marched forward of the huge fleet, that began to patrol and blockade all the Grand Republics ports. The Grand Republic was weary of fighting the man he called brother his whole life, but he had to do this its either this or servitude for ever, and he wouldn't have the latter. His army of 20,000 men marched to meet the Army of 10,000 Byzantine troops. "You will not win child give up and come home!" The Grand Republic spat on the ground in the direction of Byzantium and only said, "Fire!" The first coloum of troops fired at the Byzantines killing a good few. One shot managed to hit Byzantium in the shoulder. "You bastard! I offered you peace and you shoot at me, well I see what you want… Fire!" the Byzantine troops fired at the mostly militia army, killing more of them than they did them. "I want a flanking strike now!" Byzantium shouted to his cavalry. The cavalry ran around threw a near by forest and behind the flanks of the Republic's troops only to meet men that turned around hearing the charge going threw the forest lay down spikes, the Spikes killed the Byzantine horses and got the horsemen captured. "You thought you flank me in my own land? A land that you barely visited you rotten bastard!" Byzantium sighed forgetting that he knows little of this land he knows everything about it. "I didn't want to do this, bring up the Greek Fire throwers." A group of heavly armored troops marched forward, creating a boming noise as they marched forward toward the Republics troops. The Republics troops were reloading still not used to muskets, but some that were hunters had their muskets loaded and were taking crack shots at the marching Byzantine Fire throwers. As the Fire throwers marched on several fell in the march, but not many due to their heavy armor. They finally got into position only a few feet away from the rifle men in the Republics army when they let loose a huge wall of fire killing hundreds of the troops and causing some of the less trained ones to lose morale. The Republic however had some cavalry, "Send in the strike now!" The cavalry was stationed on a forest just to the left of them, opisit of the one the Byzantines used. The Cavalry came bursting out of the Brush hacking up the Byzantine Fire throwers. Byzantium yelled at that, "God Fucking Damn You! You rotten ungratefull Bastard!" Byzantium had quiet the mouth when he was pissed. Byzantium ordered a charge out of pure rage, "Charge those assholes, that think they can fucking beat us! Death to them!" his men charged right at the Republics men, the more heavily armored Byzantine troops were better at melee, but the lightly armored Republic troops could easily out run them and skirmish them. As the Republic men fell back and the Byzantine troops chased they managed to fire off several shots killing quite a few troops. Byzantium had had it with these rebels beating a well trained force, "I WILL NOT LOSE TO A FUCKING FLEDGLING! SEND IN THE GRENADIERS!" The Grand Republic turned around when he heard those words, "Oh shit, he's pissed… I didn't expect him to bring the Grenadiers." The Grand Republic said. The troops on his side then turned around knowing they had to stop these soilders, because without them they had fighting chance at winning this war. "Men I want you to all fire your guns at the same time right at those grenadiers." The Republic yelled at his men. The Grenadiers marched forward for another blood bath. The first row, which was the personifications of the largest cities in Byzantium pulled out their grenades and prepared to throw them when a huge I mean the largest volley of bullets ever fired came at them hitting all of them knocking them to the ground, dead by human means, unconicious by Nation terms, the rest of the bullets killed several grenadiers, but that didn't stop them they were fearless troops. The remaining troops threw their Grenades into large clusters of troops, killing hundreds, if not a few thousand of troops from shrapnel and fires started by their grenade. Yet the rest of the Grenadiers died with the next volley of bullets. "I….." Byzantium couldn't say anything from pure rage. "Men leave I will handle this." He road up to the middle of the field his armor glimming. "Come out and face me yourself child!" The Grand Republic heeded the call to challenge. The two former brothers staired down each other, both determined to win the war, but with different thinking.

Byzantium wanted to keep him a colony so he didn't have to lose the closest thing he had to family, besides the Italys, but he wasn't think about his nephues, no he wanted to keep the little brother he had always wanted, because if he incorporated him he would disappear, but he couldn't tell his colony that, because he was afraid how he would react. "Damn you, you, you…." Was all Byzantium could say before he was interrupted, "You what, Idiot? Dumbass? Weakling? Well spit out your insult!" Byzantium looked his former colony in the eyes and said, "Don't leave me." He broke down and started to cry, "DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE I AM BEGING YOU, DON'T GO!" The Republic looked down shocked, and amazed that probably the most powerful nation in the world was begin him not to leave. "I am sorry Byzantium, but you brought this on yourself." Was all the Republic could say. Byzantium stopped crying and snapped, He stood up and rammed his sword right through the colonies body and held him in a hug, "I wont let you leave me… no not like Rome left me, not like how the rest of Europe left me to die…. I WONT LET YOU GO!" The Republic was bleeding out all over Byzantium as he held him embrace. "I wont let you, cough, Have me." The Republic said, right before he pulled a pistol out and shot Byzantium in the head. Byzantium fell to the ground defeated. The Republic stood there amazed and in awe that he had won the fight. He walked away after pulling the sword out of his body, and he limped back to his army.

The first battle of the revolution had been won by the Republic, the Empire would never send a army as large as the first landing one, only numbering in the couple of thousands. The Empire had all but one last chance at bring the colony back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Revolution Part 3

The war was far from over, but this next battle would the deciding factor, they have been fighting for around 30 years for the colonies independence. Byzantium was detrimend to win this war and would almost never give up. He has managed to calm down the middle east, so he could bring the brunt of his forces, at least 100,000 men. " THAT COLONY WILL BE MINE!" Byzantium was angrier than thought possible. "GET EVERY SOILDER POSSIBLE ON THAT FLEET, IF WE FAIL HERE THEY WIN, BUT WE WONT LOSE TODAY NO NEVER!" Byzantium had suffered many defeates in the new world to his former colony and had only one a few. "That little bastard will fall…" Byzantium gripped his heart as it hurt. "I don't want this war…" is what he thought.

The Grand Republic of Sincere was preparing for the next shipment of Byzantine troops, "How many do you they are going to send?" he asked his intelligence officer, "No more than five thousand tops sir, just as usual." The Republic was pleased his troops now numbered in the 50,000 thousand area, there was no way that Byzantium could beat him now.

After a few months the Byzantine fleet returned with its load of 100,000 troops ready to conquer and retake their lands. The Republic watched the fleet and yelled, "They've landed get ready to assult them!" He turned back to see the thousands of men marching off of the ships, "What the hell!" He watched as the most troops he had ever seen marched off of those ships came straight for them. "I bet you were expecting a little less?" Byzantium shouted off of the ship. "There is at least 100,000 of my best trained soilders on these shores now! I will give you one last chance to come peacefully!" the Republic was terrified, he had never been out numbered and out done in training, but he wasn't about to give up no not when he had the chance to crush the back bone of the Byzantines. "Never! Men take aim and fire!"

the Republic charged out of his hiding place and right up to Byzantium and took a swing at him with his sword but missed. "Child you are fighting some one with ages more experience in this ancient art. I have been around longer than any other country known to the European community, I have been destroyed and I have risen from every possible occasion, I am the greatest damn country there is and ever will be, NOW GIVE UP!" Byzantium took a quick slash at the Republic causing him to jump backwards, "I don't care what you've been through, I wont go back to you not with out dieing first!" Those words hit Byzantium like a cannon ball to the gut, but this only made him more determained to capture him. The two armies were fighting in the background, as equally matched as the two countries fighting. Byzantium took out a pistol and shot at the republic, but the much more nimbler country managed to doge the attack. "Hold still you rat!" Byzantium said, as he swung his sword at the unarmored republic. The republic managed to land a hit on Byzantium, but his armor was to tuff to cut threw Byzantium replied with a punch to the face which sent the young republic flying into the ground. He quickly stood up and tackled Byzantium to the ground. He ripped off Byzantium's helmet and started punching him in the face repeatedly only to get shoved of and put under the heavly armored Byzantium's boot which was now crushing the republics ribs. "GIVE UP!" the Republic replied with a dagger to the leg which penetrated the armor and went into the leg "AHHHHH" Byzantium fell to the ground and pulled the dagger out of his leg. The republic got up and quickly capitalized by grabbing his sword and putting it to Byzantium's neck. "I have you down and out just give me my independence and end this bloodshed!" Byzantium punched the Republic and picked him up by the neck and slammed him into the ground "I WILL NEVER STOP COMING UNTIL YOU GIVE UP!" the Republic did not give up however as he pulled from his back pocket a pistol, but he didn't have the strength to fire it as he was being chocked to submission.

Out of no where English soliders came from the south and began flanking the Byzantine troops pushing them back to the coast lines surrounded. Byzantium turned to see this happening and let go of the republic for long enough to get himself up and back to attacking him. Byzantium was unprepared for the onslaught of the republic as he was only just blocking some of the attacks. Then England charged in and began to help the Republic, "You dirt fuck your helping him?" Byzantium couldn't handle the two at the same time and was pushed to the ground with two swords to his neck. "I AM NOT GOING TO STOP NO I WONT LOSE!" Byzantium grabbed both sword cutting into his own hands and ripped them out of theirs and threw them away. England was the first to speak, "Give up your out flanked, out manned, and in no position to keep fighting!" he was meet with a punch to the face that sent him to the ground. Byzantium wasn't giving up till the last man of his was dead. "VICTORY OR DEATH!" was what he yelled as he picked up England by the neck and then he threw him into the Republic. "I may be weakend, but I am still stronger than both of you!" Byzantium charged them both, but he was met with a sickning double punch to the face as both the Republic and England landed heavy blows to him. Byzantium feel to the ground almost out cold, "I… just… wanted… to… protect… you…" Was all he said before he passed out. Byzantium had lost the war and a year latter acknowledged the indipendance of his former colony.


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter I will use their human names as I feel it will leave more of an impact and I may switch between the two from now on.

Chapter 12: Recovery

The year is 1776, fourty years after the revolutionary war that Byzantium tried desperately to win. He was devastated emotionaly, and power wise, he had lost to many solders in that war and was now weak enough that some one like France, or England could attack him and possibly win.

"I miss him to much, its not healthy to obsess over someone like this." Byzantium said. Hungary who is still living with him comes over to comfort him. "Look Triestan, everything will be all right its not like it's the end of the world." Triestan looked over to Hungary, "No its not the end of the world, but he… was my first responsibility that felt like family, direct family not Veneziano or Romano, I love them as family and I love most of this contient as family, but they are Augusts' grand children, he helped to raise them while I did the work over here keeping everyone under control and converting them… I had no real countries form in my image, I just don't know Elizaveta … I just don't know." Elizaveta put her hand on his shoulder not quiet sure what to say to him. Triestan went on, "Yet I hate them so much for abandoning me to my fate, I was almost destroyed by the Ottomans hands, I only managed to survive by going against just about everything I believed in…" Triestan thought back to the other betrayals his family had put him threw. "The fall of Constantinople to the Ventian invasion during the fourth crusade… Veneziano attacked me that day… it was something I thought could never happen." Veneziano was in a room nearby and managed to hear this threw the wall. He put his ear up to listen to the rest.

"The day was one of my worst, it was infact this day that my empire fell into ruin, and the two hundred years that I indured at the hands of the Ottomans were the worst… I still wonder why he did it."

_Flash Back_

_The sky was black with the smoke from the city as Constantinople burned at the hands of the ventian crusaders. The Ventian's went through the city like it was a play ground looting everything possible and having their way with the people. Triestan lay there in the middle of the city devastated at his loss… "Why Veneziano, why? Is this really what you want wealth? You've got culture and great land, but no you want the wealth of your uncle, and didn't want to ask!" Veneziano ignored his uncle's words and went through the town square looking for something, but finding nothing. He walked up to his fallen uncle and asked, "Where is your treasury?" he asked it in a very casual voice. "You want my treasury! My Fucking treasury is over there you god damn traitor! What would Augusts think? You rotten little bastard!" Veneziano turned around and kicked his uncle in the face, "Don't you talk to me about Grandpa Rome, Where were you when he was losing to Germania? Why didn't you help you…" Veneziano turned and walked away off to the treasury. Triestan passed out from the pain._

_End flash back_

Veneziano pulled his ear away from the wall and sat down against it, he remembered that day all to well… The Venitians managed to talk him into attacking his own uncle during the crusades, they said, "With the wealth of Constantinople, you could do anything!" they were the worlds best traders and still are, so it wasn't exactly wise to go against them when they said anything about money.

_Flash back_

_Veneziano was in a room with the doge of Venice, "Veneziano how good it is to see you again, are you enjoying your time with the Empire?" The doge asked very nicely as if talking to a friend he hasn't seen in a long time. Veneziano said in return, "It is fun being with Roma, but also very scary." The doge laughed, "Tell me Veneziano would you like to be strong like your grandpa Rome?" Veneziano nodded his head and smiled. "Good, because if we sack and conquer Constantinople, then you would be able to help me form a new empire in the vain of the Roman Empire." Veneziano stopped nodding and smiling, "But that's were uncle Byzantium lives." The doge narrowed his eyes, "The Byzantines are weak and are falling to pieces, some one has to pick up those pieces, besides with the wealth of Constantinople you could do anything, even bring back the Roman Empire." With those words said Veneziano joined the crusades and attacked his uncle, not for greed, but to try and resurrect his Grandpa._

_End flash back_

"That man lied to me, the Latin Empire only lasted 60 years, and uncle Byzantium managed to rebuild his losses like he always does… I cant believe I was fooled by that stupid doge." Veneziano said as he stopped remembering that day.

Triestan than thought back to what Veneziano said that day asking him about why he didn't help Augusts. "That is some thing I wish I had done… yet it was bound to happen, his bosses would bring him down, and I left him to die… because I was afraid… that I might go with him." Triestan started to cry remembering the day Rome had fallen.


	13. Chapter 13

It is currently midnight as I am writing this on the fifteenth of July, and it is currently my birthday, felt like updating so here we go.

Chapter 13: Recovery part 2

Triestan thought on that day so long ago as he cried. It was horrible watching the only family he had disappear and then having to take up his mantle try to live up to everything he had done, try and replace the only person in his life he had ever felt like he would never betray.

_Flash back_

_Triestan was ridding as fast as he could to try and save Augusts from Germania, but when he was just there he saw what the Germans were doing to Augusts, for the first time in his life Triestan was scared, he wouldn't move he just watched as the Germans butchered and slaughtered the Roman legions. Cutting them down one by one as they flooded out of the forests, like a never ending horde from hell. "Augusts…" was all Triestan could wisper as he watched. Augusts was fighting with Germania the whole time this was happening. Augusts turned his head and saw Triestan and yelled for help, "Hey get over here I need your help Triest-" Germania stabbed Rome right in the heart, as he was speaking. Triestan stood and watched in awe as his older brother fell to the ground dieing at the hands of some barbarian. "Augusts…" was again all he could say as he watched the Remaining Roman legions retreat and run from the hordes of barbarians. Germania spat on the ground and walked away leading his troops back into the forest. Triestan snapped out of it and ran to the side of Augusts. "Are you alright? You'll live right? I mean you are Rome you will never fall right?" Triestan was almost crying at this point as he watched the man who raised him bleeding out. "Why… didn't… you… come…" Were the last words he said before he died. Triestan could never forgive himself for letting this happen. "Augusts? Augusts! This isn't funny get up you'll be fine! Augusts?" Triestan was now shaking his dead body, "Wake up damn it wake up!" he hugged the corpse to his body. "I promise one day I will bring you back Augusts, be it a year or a million I will reunite the empire and you will come back!" Triestan cried on the dead body. _

_End flash back_

Triestan sat on the ground crying as he tried to forget that horrible day. "I could have done something, I could have saved him, but no I was to scared I was nothing more than a coward! God damn it why didn't I go to his side!" Triestan continued to cry. "I came so close to bringing him back to… all I needed was France, Spain, and England, but then Justinian died and it all came crumbling down!"

_Flash back_

_Justinian lay on his death bed now breathing his last breaths. "Triestan make… sure my… successor finishes our work… and the work… of god…" Justinian was breathing heavily as he was laying with the few people actually there to insure his health had failed and were now waiting for the invitible. "Justinian, please don't go not yet there is only Gaul, Iberia, and Briton to take, we could easily rebuild the empire with what we have now, you just have to survive a few more years." Triestan did not want to see the best ruler he had, had in a long time go. "It… is ok Triestan… I am sure… the empire will see life… once more… come some other era.. It is not my place to question why… god has decided now to be my time to go… but only to except it… now Triestan… do my memory honor and… bring… Rome… back." Justinian died with those words. Triestan had lost another person he felt strongly about, and once again there was nothing he could do about it._

_End flash back._

Triestan has lost just about every one he cared about and every time there was nothing he could have done to save them and with New Byzantium it was different he could save him, or so he thought. Triestan had no one, he was all alone in this world, trying to bring back the person who had mattered most in his life. Triestan then stood up and went to another room leaving Elizabeta all alone.

"I need to focus on reconsolidating and rebuilding, I will give no quarter in this war with the northern Africans, I will have them. Then I will take back… Home… I will take back Rome and Romano, then it will be between the big three, which have no doubtedly allied with each other in order to defend against me."

Triestan heard news of an English rebellion in the new world, "Serves the ass right for taking my colony away from me. Send subsides and supplies to the new country." Triestan would have his vengeance one way or another.

After about another twenty years the Americans had won their independence from the English, and Byzantium had conquered the whole of Northern Africa and was preparing to march on the city of Rome, retaking the key that binds everything that he is doing together. "Don't worry Rome you will be alive soon I promise…" Triestan pulled out a cross and held it close to his chest, the cross had something inscribed in the back of it, "Acta non Verba, Action not Word." Those were the words that Triestan lived by in his quest to bring his brother back.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Recovery part 3

Triestan was now working on rebuilding his military for his next campaign, trying his hardest to forget the pains of the past, that had all came rushing back. Several times during the retraining period Triestan would let a few tears past, to say the least his life had been hell, and all he was doing was for a loved one… He would never forget that.

"Ok you lot, you think your worthy of being troops of the Byzantine Empire! All I see are worthless rotten husks of dead men, who wont survive the training program for more than a day! Anyone care to prove me wrong!" Triestan was training his troops with no mercy. Even now he was still recovering from the pain at a defeat many years ago.

Five years past by as Triestan trained his troops for the most important part of the Byzantine reconquest the capture of Rome from the Southern Italians and the Papal states. "We are ready for the march on Rome." Triestan said vigorously and emotionalessly. "Veneziano! I want you to lead the march on the Papal states, DO NOT FAIL ME!" Triestan would give no quarter in this war he would have Rome even if it would cause the fall of his Empire. Veneziano nodded his head and gathered a troop together, he may have been a cowarded, but he was more afraid of his uncles wrath than his brother.

Triestan took a large force of at least 30k troops and landed in Sicily and began the war working his way up, while Veneziano would work the way down to Rome.

"So we meet again nephue, tell me how has it been fearing for your life ever since I set my sights on Rome?" Triestan shouted as he marched forward on the sicialian island after conquering the first major town now heading for the largest city on the island. Romano was in this city hoping that the Papal states could hold of his brothers forces long enough for Romano to at least attempt beating his uncle. He had no where to run this time, so he had to stand and fight. "You smug bastard you wont win this war!" this was a complete and utter bluf in order to try and raise moral on Romano's side. Triestan spat on the ground, "Ha you are a mockery of the man you are desenadent from… No where the grand person he was!" Romano had, had enough of him insulting him and order a premature fire at them.

The Byzantines were still out of range from the southern Italian forces, but the Italians could be fired upon by the Byzantines. Triestan laughed and ordered his troops to fire, "Men aim for their heads make it quick." The much more advanced Byzantines fired upon the Italians defeating and killing many of them. Triestan just kept moving forward not giving a damn about strategy he had the advantage and he kept pushing it.

Romano was terrified he couldn't do anything to stop the two front push the Byzantines were putting him threw… "Shit I need some one to help me!" Romano sent a letter asking for help from the only person he could think of… Spain.

Antonio was minding his own business when a messanger came running in. "Sir a message for you from Romano!" Antonio immediately sat up and read the letter, "madre de dios, Romano needs us!" Antonio got his troops together and moved for Southern Italy to help defend it from Triestan.

Romano was pushed out of Sicily before the months end and was defending Napoli by the Next month, Spain had still not made it as he had to take a land route to avoid the superior Byzantine navy. "Shit where the fuck is that bastard Antonio at?" Romano screamed in his head as he was fending off the hellish onslaught the Byzantines were putting him through. He had managed to hold of his brother in the north, but he could move the troops down to aid with the Byzantines in the south less he be over run in the north as well.

Antonio has made his way to North and had his army ready to attack, "Ok mi compadres, prepare for the conquista for today we defend our friends and beat the barboros that are the Byzantines!" Antonio made his way and flanked Veneziano, completely taking him by surprise.

Triestan had made his final move on Romano, Napoli had fallen all that was left was Roma, but he had captured Romano for a few seconds at the end of the battle for Napoli. He had him by the neck, "So did you enjoy your independence? Well at least you will be unified under me ha!" Romano kicked him in the gut, but that only made Triestan tighten his grip. "If only you weren't family, then I would feel better about doing this, but I feel terrible for doing it." Triestan threw Romano down to the ground and gathered his troops for the march on Rome.

Will Antonio beat Veneziano, Will Triestan conquer Rome, and will Triestan finally have the key to everything he's been working for? You'll just have to read more.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Riconquista Di Roma Part 1

(Note I could not find the phrase for the Reconquest of Rome in Latin so I used Italian.)

Triestan stood at the gates of Rome, "Home is where the heart is, that's what they say anyways." He puts his hand on the gate and then orders the men to blow the gates. "Forgive me." Triestan watched as the artillery blasted the steel gate to hell. The Byzantine army marched forward into the immortal city. Italian troops were stationed in practically every road to slow the Byzantines march. Triestan stood in front of his troops, "This men is our Riconquista! Roma shall be ours again!" The Byzantines cheered and marched forward threw the streets. The Italian troops stood in their way with guns aimed for them, "Men allow me." Triestan had upgraded his flamethrower, to a primitive Grenade launcher. He fired into their ranks. They staired at the grenade and then it exploded sending men flying and killing many. "Move forward." Was all Triestan said not caring about the people in his way, only about capturing the city.

Veneziano had his own problems he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He had to fight the Spanish reinforcements that wanted to help Southern Italy and his Brothers troops stationed on the border. Veneziano had to actually command his troops to, normally he would be retreating, but no escape routes were possible. He had only fought a few times and this was not one of those times he wanted to.

Antonio smiled "We have the Byzantine troops corned, but be warned they will probably fight to the end!" Antonio then ordered his troops to march forward. The Southern Italians however in fortunatecy for Veneziano were being pulled back to Rome to help defend against a much larger threat.

Triestan stood as he looked up at the Vatican from the streets miles away, in which was his main target, to be rid of the reached icon of the Papacy and restore Roman rule to the city by building a grand palace in its place. "Men if all else fails I want that building destroyed you understand me even if we fail will have succeded in achieving something." The Byzantine troops moved forward with their leader, but before long another group of Italian soliders stood in their way. "Bring forward the… gun." The Byzantines had been working in secret on a very powerful auto loading cannon. Was only just thin enough to fit in the street and it looked similar to a modern artillery piece except it had a cartridge of cannon balls and had to be reloaded by had, but the gun fired the cannon ball by the pull of a lever. The cartridge would then fill In another cannon ball as the men constantly replaced the cannon balls as they fired. The Italians staired at the strange device. Then it fired knocking a whole row of them down probably killing them as well, but when they thought they had time to move up another one fired taking even more with them. "Riconquista Di Roma!" Triestan shouted as the last Italian fell to the cannon fire.

Veneziano gave command to one of the more experienced battalion leaders and decided to fight from the side lines giving more of a moral support. The new Byzantine commander order the troops to form a wedge and to keep the cavalry hidden from the Spanish. The Spanish marched forward to meet the Byzantine troops, Antonio staired on the troops that were taking a defensive position. Antonio knew that the Byzantines were not the old fasion, and un bedningly narrowminded people they once were, now they were at the forefront of technology so this would be a very tough battle to win.

Triestan neared the Vatican with every step he took and every battalion he wipped out. Then he finally reached it, "There it is the Vatican… beautiful… damn shame though it has to go. Men bring the gun to the front lines and fire." The massive auto loading cannon lined itself up with the Vatican, but before it could be fired, Romano appeared from the bridge actually leading a charge at Triestan with a huge force of troops. "Hey Cazzo! Die!" Was what he yelled at Triestan as he charged over the bridge. Triestan immediately took over the helm of the Cannon and quickly redierected the gun to the bridge. He fired a shot and took out part of the bridge before they could fully make it across, but they were still within firing range, "Men I want you to move in front of the cannon defend it with your life, if we destroy their symbol of dominance they will surrender ashuradly. It's a miricale they haven't already though." The Troops took up position and began a gun fight with the huge colum of Italians. Triestan however was starting to shell the Vatican.

Antonio positioned his troops in firing range, but just as they got there they were met with a barrage of bullets and men charging up with Greek Fire throwers. "Give them hell men!" the Byzantine commander yelled as Veneziano still cheered them on to afraid to fight. Antonio started to pull his men back and order the artillery to start firing at the Greek fire throwers. However the firethowers were just next to them when this happened and instead of the usual wall of flames there was grenades being launched into their lines filled with greek fire and shrapenal. When they exploded many of the Spanish troops started to flee for their lives afraid of this new weapon that could launch timed explosives into their ranks. Antonio had to think of something quick.


	16. Chapter 16

Now before I start this chapter I would like to say that I am starting a side project that may or may not lift off. It is a mail box series called Byzantine Mailbox. I will however only continue it if I actually get any mail… so there you go, but this doesn't mean that I am going to stop this no, I started this and I will end it. So please go and check out the mailbox series it would be nice to actually be able to interact with the people that actually care for my writing. Now on to the Chapter!

Chapter 16: Riconquista Di Roma Part 2

Triestan Staired on to the Vatican, "Beauty it is, but a symbol as well… It must fall." Triestan fired his artillery hitting the Vatican smashing a huge hole into the side. He fired again destroying another part of the Vatican. The Italian crossing over the bridge who were not on the front line watched as the cannon fire smashed into the symbol of Papal dominance in Italy… Some cried out, some cursed, but all were enraged by this defilement of their most sacred architecture.

The Pope had been told to evacuate the Vatican as the shelling started, but he declined and chose to go down with the ship. "If I leave now they will have won… No god will defend the Vatican to the end." With those words a cannon ball flew threw the room he was in destroying most of the structure. The Italians trying to get the Pope out had given up and strated to run out of the building. The Pope staired out into the burning city of Rome, "Heaven help us… we will need it." With that a cannon ball hit the Pope killing him.

The Vatican was crumbling under the Semi-auto Cannon Fire that Triestan was putting on it. "God forgive me." Was all he said as he continued to shell the Vatican. The Italian forces were actually pushing toward the Byzantines, their devotion was all that was driving them now, not courage, not stupidity, but devotion to their lands. The Italians managed to cross the bridge and charged the Byzantine army with a hellish cry. The Italians fought like Demons from hell trying to reach the artillery before it destroyed the Vatican out right.

Triestan turned his attention to the Italians, all he did was gape as the Italian forces pushed and pushed threw his lines charging straight for him. He turned the cannon on them and aimed at the Bridge. "Corner a frighten animal they charge… Well lets just end this…" Triestan fired the cannon destroying the bridge sending hundreds of Italians into the river and stopping at least a couple of thousand from crossing. The Italians however did not stop charging Triestan. Triestan had little time to finnish of the Vatican, so he quickly turned the Artillery back to the Vatican. "I want men moved to my flank as I finish of this building!" Several reserve lines moved up to defend the Artillery as Triestan loaded another barrage to be fired.

The Italians broke threw the lines and pounded right into the Reserves defending the Artillery. They were so close Triestan could see their faces. "Oh shit…" Triestan fired another barrage at the Vatican and with that the building finally succumb to the shelling and fell to the ground in a pile of rubbile. The Italians and Byzantines turned to see what caused the huge crashing noise, and when they saw a huge dust cloud, both sides started to fight harder, one out of moral and knowledge that they had removed the enemies influence over the area, and the other out of pure rage. Triestan dropped the artillery and moved to grab his sword, he mounted his horse and charged right into the Italian lines. The Italians slashed at him, but he blocked and returned the slashes, killing the offending Italians. Romano pulled one of his men off a horse and mounted up and began to charge at Triestan. "You Fucker!" he yelled as he charged at Triestan. Triestan only scoffed as their blades met in the middle. When they came back around Triestan did something few would ever think of doing, he stood up on his horse and jumped off and tackled Romano off of his horse pinning him to the ground.

Romano took his free hand and punched Triestan in the face causing Triestan to roll off of Romano. The two stood up and started to grapple. Romano threw a right hook and kneed Triestan in the gut, But Triestan quickly recovered and headbutted Romano than picked him up by both hands and walked him to the river. "Give Up!" Romano spit in his face causing Triestan to drop him. Romano tackled him to the ground and started to pound his face in. Triestan kicked Romano off of him, and stood up pulling out his pistol and put it to his head, "Damn it Romano! Why couldn't you come peacefully, why does everybody have to fight! You are outmatched out numbered and genrally weaker!" Romano grabbed Triestan's gun as he was rambling and shoved him to the ground and fired, but Triestan managed to roll out of the way.

Romano threw the gun away and picked Triestan up only to punch him in the face. Triestan than punched Romano in the guy and followed with an uppercut than a kick to the chest. Triestan was the better fighter, but he had to admit this was the first time he has ever seen the Italian not run when he didn't have an advantage. Romano caught himself on the railing of side just next to the bridge and then he ran right at Triestan. Triestan took this chance and grabbed Romano by the neck and than brought him down to the ground as hard as he could. Romano's skull was fractured in this, but he didn't black out yet he stood up and continued to fight. Triestan was amazed at the Italians reseliance. Triestan tackled him into the stone railing that kept them from going into the river. He pinned him against the wall and than started to choke him. "I admire your reseliance, but it's a lost cause, I am the better fighter and the – UGH" Triestan gets punched in the gut and thrown over the Stone Railing by Romano. Triestan lands in the water, but dosent floot to the top, do to his heavy armor. He quickly starts to strip of his armor in the water. He floats back up and starts to climb up a nearby ladder. "Thought you could get rid of me that easily!" He charged Romano now much faster than the younger. Bringing Romano down to the ground. Triestan then repeatedly smashes Romano's head to the ground until Romano passes out. Triestan stood up bloody, but victorious. The Remaining Italians had Surrendered to Byzantine troops and were now prisioners of war. "Roma Is ours men!" The Byzantines cheered.

(The next chapter will cover what happened to spain and Veneziano.)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Riconquista Di Roma Part 3

Antonio couldn't believe the damage a few grenades could do. "They may have the technology, but do they span the world? No they don't forward brave Spanish men!" Antonio's troops continued forward and started to fire in rank upon the Byzantine troops. The Byzantine general that took Veneziano's place, order a complete platoon fire upon the Spanish. The two sides trade shots and both sides had many men drop. The two drew close and the Byzantine troops went in for a charge, the Spanish returned the charge with there own.

Veneziano was cowering in a corner as the two fought, he was not fit for war, he could not handle the fighting going on, but he could not run. The two armies trade blow, but Antonio was cutting through troops with his axe. The troops were deadlocked neither could budge the other. Then they saw a huge fire start in Rome all the troops turned to see the Vatican fall to the ground. The Spanish called for a cease fire for just a few minuets so they could say a pray as the totality of the Spanish army was catholic. The Byzantines respected this and the Spanish kneeled down and said a pray for the now fallen down Vatican and got up and continued to fight.

Triestan's troops were now moving northward to aid the Northern force. "They'll need us fighting a power that spans the world is not an easy task." Triestan's troops had grabbed Romano and were carrying him with them.

Antonio was cutting his way to the Byzantine general. "So you think you can beat a country on your own?" He brought his axe down on him, but the general rolled out of the way, "No, just stalling." Antonio swung his axe at his head, but the general ducked and kicked him, "Ow.. Well played." Antonio turned his axe around and hit the general with the but of it knocking him to the ground, "Another head… It never gets old." Antonio brought his axe down to the ground, but again the general rolled out of the way.

Triestan could see the armies fighting, "There they are, double time." The men started to charge there way to the two armies. Antonio saw the other Byzantine army charging at them, "Oh my…" Antonio decided to pull his men back clearly out numbered and out matched now. The Spanish army fell back retreating to Spain. Triestan smiled as he ordered his men to drop Romano to the ground. "Men we have our next target, mobilize the total of the military, even the African colonial regiements, where going to need everything." Triestan smiled as he watched Spain retreat, they were already at war, so he was obviously the perfect of the big three to target.

Triestan started to settle his army into the city of Rome, defending it incase the Spanish wanted to try and take and liberate it. The first of the big three will fall soon, with that Triestan smiled.

I am terrible sorry for the short update from such a long hiatus just a lack of inspiration that's all. I started this story I will be damned if I don't finish it though.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Napoleon's Ambition part 1

The Year 1806 Napoleon has come to the throne by usurping the crown. The country of France has been split in two factions, Burgundy-Netherlands and The French Empire. Burgundy-Netherlands is Napoleon's ambition, he wants to unite the country, but the problem is that They are allied with two of the strongest powers in Europe.

Burgundy-Netherlands is allied with the Byzantines, the most powerful country in Europe if not the world, and the German Empire recentally officially unified after years of Prussia holding the entire country by controlling them as duchies.

France on the other hand has no allies, but two strong potential allies nearby, The Spanish Empire, and Great Britian, These three as Napoleon remembers have been called by the Byzantines many times the big Three, or the Major three. Napoleon knows that France is under threat from the major alliance of those three and much of Europe is as well.

The Byzantines signed a peace treaty with the Spanish a few years ago removing the Spanish influence over any country in Africa or in Asia. The Byzantines were just observing the rest of the contient waiting for the right time to strike the big three.

France sighed as his new boss contemplated what to do. "Why must we always have riots and new kings?" Francis was a bit preoccupied though with all the work he had to do renovating Paris, do to Napoleon's clean obsession.

Napoleon sat in his office and then began writing a letter, "To the Rulers of Great Britian and Spain, You know as well as I do that we are under threat of destruction from a large enemy. This enemy must be stopped or we will not be able to hold our legacy's for much longer. You know whom I speak of, and I beseech you form a coloition with me against that forsaken country before its to late." Napoleon put his pen down and made a second copy to send it to both of the leaders.

When the King of Great Britian received the letter he sighed, "The French are right, we wont be able to hold out against there fleet, and our men are too spread out in Asia and Africa…" England laughed, "You cant be serious! The frog cant be trusted, He would as soon as ally with us as he refuse wine or refuse having sex!" The King eyed the country shuting him up, "I'm agreeing to this alliance If we are to survive the Byzantines we will need everything we can muster, recall the armies in Asia, move them to Europe and Africa as necessary." The King wrote back to Napoleon as his country dumbfounded agreed to what his boss asked.

When the King of Spain got the note he almost spat on it, "That bastard knows that I cant fight them… but I cant deny his point." Spain frowned, "But you saw the Byzantines weapons and technology, and their allies! Even if we managed to beat the Byzantines with this coloition we would have to fight off at least a third of Europe, if not that then half!" The King ignored his country and agreed to the alliance.

Napoleon smilled as he got the replies, "My ambition is unfolding nicely… France will be one and Byzantium will fall." Napoleon called the colliotion agains Byzantium and its allies the Major Three.

The Byzantines quickly learned of these alliances, The Emperor frowned, "This is what we feared, the big three have allied with one another, our goals have just been made much more difficult." Triestan walked out of the room and looked across the new capital, which was moved to Rome the city being still being rebuilt, "We are so close… This wont stop us!" Triestan watched as the clouds began to turn dark, he walked inside just as the rain began to pore down on the people.

Ok So here's how it works, I've been giving Triestan to easy of a time achieveing his goals, and well the Byzantines have always come close and then get crushed or knocked back, well I have thought this up the Major Three, Spain, France, and England are going to face off what I have deemed The Empiralist Alliance, which is, Byzantium, Germany/Prussia, and Burgundy-Netherlands. The whole bases is there has to be a Napoleonic war, it just isn't history without a revolutionary war that changes ideals for ever, plus I need to send the age of Empires out with a bang, and I think those who are clever enough will know what that means. Plus this will set up to be what causes huge tensions which I am planning to have lead up to a world war in the future, but you'll have to wait for that, at least another hundred years or so.


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter is more or less the countries and their leaders moving toward the war zone, I will be diversifying the battles a little by having the focus being on major battles, and not just on the ones Byzantium fights. Along with when the age of Empires ends It will be more about the interaction of the countries rather than them fighting, more or less you wont see any more wars for several chapters after this one is done. Also the first fight.

Chapter 19: Napoleon's Ambitions part 2

Napoleon had brought a huge contingent of men to the army through mass conscription. "Today we march men! Today we start the war to reunite France, then maybe more, maybe even the world!" Napoleon's men cheered as they marched to Burgundy-Netherlands.

The King of Burgundy-Netherlands moved his largest army towards Paris, "We've had it with these French dogs! Today we show them what the Dutch and the Burgundian's can do!" The King and his army moved for Paris in hopes to crush their oldest rival and threat.

The Germans lead by their Kaiser moved to the boarder of Burgundy-Netherlands, "Mein men, we fought wars, we have won and lost, but today we will show the enemy's of us and our allies hell and German Steel!" The countries of Prussia and Germany stood side by side as they marched to their ally preparing to push the French back if needed.

The King of Great Britian looked over the Channel, "These are dark days men, we must steel ourselves for the oncoming war… It may be our most important, but know this men this country will fall when every last one of our people are dead! Man the ship and cross the channel to a great victory men!" The English country smilled as he followed his men on the ship to cross to France.

The Emperor of Byzantium moved his men forward onto the French-Byzantine boarder, "We have seen everything from the deserts of the middle east, to the hills of Italy, on to the Grand plains of Europe and the forest of America! We will not let our country fall once more… no We have come to close to our plans to ever fail like our ancestors did before us! To the lines men and forward to France, they will fall, and Roma will rise!" The men cheered as the passed through the border into France beging the campaign.

The Spanish King eyed the Byzantines across the straight of Gibralter, "They will not pass through that Straight, until the day we die! Hold them here brave men or die trying!" The Spanish troops cried in pride as they prepared a battle line for the crossing Byzantines from Africa.

(The Battle of Paris)

Napoleon's march was cut short as he was met by the King of Burgundy-Netherlands. "The dog is here men prepare yourselves for a blood sway!" The French troops yelled and formed ranks and began to take aim as the enemy army moved toward them.

The King of Burgundy-Netherlands laughed, "I will not be stopped by an upstart! Men would you trust you families to be ruled by a man who didn't even come from the thrown, but instead usurped it?" The troops yelled no, "I didn't think so take up artillery positions and begin to shell the French in Paris, we will march on the city when are cannons are empty!"

The Cannons took up postions and began shelling Paris, Napoleon began to move cavalry to move across the field and take the cannons down, as the French horses charged across the field the first shot of the war took place a cannon ball flew across the field aimed straight for Napoleon. Napoleon's eyes opened wide, but he managed to jump off his horse out of the way of the cannon ball that was heading his way.

"Mon Dieu! Those bastards! Well they will have a little surprise for them when my cavalry gets there." Little did the Burgudian's or the Dutch among the enemy's ranks know that Napoleon's cavalry was equipped with muskets that they fired from horse back while running, a technique only used by the Byzantines Hungarian riders.

Burgudian-Dutch military lauged as about a thousand cavalry charged towards them, but they laied their Muskets into a line with bayonets toward the enemy loading their guns to fire, when a volley came their way killing at least a whole regiement. "What the hell!" one of the soilders cried as his friend fell to the ground dead.

The French riders continued to make sweeps along the ranks of the opposing force, heading towards the cannons as they spread chaos among the ranks of the enemy.

Cannoniers swapped to a canster shot (a shot gun like ammo used in the Napoleonic wars) In hopes that it would be able to route or at least stop the enemy horse gunners from getting to them.

While the cannons stopped firing on the city Napoleon ordered half of his men to take up postions in the forests near the city, but he maneuvered the rest of his army to the positons that would make it look like they hadn't moved.

The cavalry had made it to the cannons, but not in time to avoid a shot from their cannester shot. At least 100 troops fell to the ground and the horses pulled up, but one horse rode through to the cannons, and that horsemen was covered in light armor and a helmet as he cut through the cannoniers.

One of the Cannoniers managed to pull the man off his horse and rip of his helmet, It was Francis! Francis stabbed the man and moved on to continue to cut through the men who threatened his home. The rest of the Cavalry had recoverd and were charging into the cannons firing shots at the ranks as they did.

The King of Burgundy-Netherlands to one of the Regiements and charged the enemy cavalry bayonets first managing to drive the enemy cavalry away along with the nations that was with them. The actual country of Burgundy was off else where, While Netherlands was by the Kings side. The Dutch man calm as he looked out towards the French army, "This man is smarter than most of the French sir." The King scoffed, "He has nothing but luck." The Netherlands took out a pipe and lit it and began smoking, as he puffed, "You know sir, Luck does not constitute strategy, the fact that he leads this battle and not the country means he must be a grand strategist." The king sighed, "Then why don't you lead?" The Netherlands put his pipe back to his mouth and puffed again, "Because I'm not the lead country, unless you would want to flip the name." the Netherlands would prefer the status-qoe to becoming the leader of the union. The King laughed, "And this is why I like to keep you around, always the sarcastic one."

Napoleon smirked as his country returned, "Well done Francis, I would have thought that you would have stayed though." Francis sighed, "I would have been knocked out, I may be a great power, but I cant take a whole army on my own." Napoleon knodded.

The King sighed and moved his army forward toward Paris, "I wont be stopped by this." The Netherlands simply followed, but something caught his eye a slight movement in the forest, he pulled of a couple of troops from the Netherlands and told them to fire into the tree lines. One of these shots hit one of the French troops who screamed, "I knew it." The Netherlands moved to his boss and told him, "Sir the French have stationed troops in the woods." The King smilled, "Lets us this to our advantage then, tell the troops, and order them to turn and face the enemy's trap come the time they spring it." The Netherlands nodded and ran across the lines telling the officers about the French troops hidden.

Napoleon saw him, "They know." Napoleon then smiled, "Now they expect us to spring the trap, but they wont know that I have another trap set for them." Napoleon smiled again and nodded to Francis. Francis nodded back and rode to the back of town and found the mortar troops, "Now men fire at these angles!" Francis told the men and they began to fire upon the enemies.

When cannons came raining down on the Burgundian and Dutch troops. "What the hell, where are these coming from!" They couldn't tell do to the distance from them and all the buildings hiding them.

Napoleon fired a pistol shot which signaled the troops to ambush the enemy, As the Troops came running out of the forests the Military in Paris began marching forward, preparing to preform Hannibal's double envelopment, but with guns. The troops met and began to fire on a three way cross fire as more cavalry ran around the sides and as they finished closing of the envelopment the troops charged completely surrounding the enemy. The Burgundian and Dutch troops were slaughtered even though they were prepared for an ambush they were not prepared to be marched on from three sides. The King was captured and excuted the next day publicly by Napoleon. The Netherlands managed to escape capture.

Round 1: Napoleon.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Napoleon's Ambition part 3

(The Battle of Dijon)

The Prussia and Germany got word of the defeat at Paris for the Burgundian-Dutch army. The two brothers looked at each other then at their leader, "Send up the lines we halt the French before they can even move!" The armies moved into Burgundy-Netherlands and started to take positions to halt the French movement.

Prussia, Germany, and Burgundy met at Dijon the capital of Burgundy-Netherlands. Their combined might equaled about 200,000 men strong. The capital was practically a fortress now and was ready to fight to the end.

The French troops could be seen marching toward Dijon, their numbers only ¾ of the army actually in the city. The German, Burgundian, and Dutch troops began to set up barriers preventing entry into the city.

The French troops set up artillery positions and began bombarding the city. "We will crush their numbers from a far and when we are on even grounds we will crush them!" The Artillery captain yelled.

Prussia to a force of skirmishers, mostly jaegers to try and draw the opposing force in to a trap. "Don't worry west I'm to awesome to be injured by some pathetic French cowards!" Prussia smiled and marched on toward the enemy with at least 10,000 skirmishers.

The French saw the German jaegers moving towards their lines and sent up their own skirmishers to hold them off. The French skirmishers moved up, but were in half the numbers as they weren't expecting much skirmishing in a city battle, more upfront confrontation is what they expected.

Prussia laughed as he saw the weaker skirmishing force, "All right my awesome contingent of men Lets show them what the German military can do!" The Germans yelled as they fired upon the French skirmishers, who had just entered range of their guns.

The French skirmishers fell rapidly hardly being able to fire under the quick fire of the German jaegers. Prussia being the fast of the firing group, taking down more people then that of the men around him, "Ha French, who knew they wouldn't retreat by now!" The Germans around laughed.

The French skirmishing troop was down with in several minuets and the jaegers moved forward to continue their plan to luere the enemy towards the city where they would have the advantage. "Lets get these un-awesome French down to Dijon!" Prussia yelled to the men as they began to back pedal as the enemy took the bait.

The French General was incompetent and didn't see the trap, he order the artillery to halt its attack as they moved towards the city. The marching of the French was not impeded by the constant fire and retreat of the jaegers towards the city.

Prussia's smirk grew wider as they neared the city. Germany and Burgundy had their men right behind the barriers ducked under them so it looked like there was know one in the front of the city just a line of barriers in between the buildings.

The French army was right next to the barriers when a huge line rose up and fired at the same time then ducked down allowing another line to fire, continuening down the alley ways tell they reached the end. After this they charged the remaining French troops.

The French General was terrified by this sneak attack, and was insulted and ritticueld by his own men after this obvious ambush. The French had fallen down to nothing more than 50,000 men and dropping as the combined forces of their enemies pushed them back further and further from the city.

The French had failed to take Dijon, just as the Burgundian-Dutch had failed to take Paris.

Round 2: The Imperial alliance.

(The Trump card)

Napoleon was fighting a war that was going no where against an enemy that can out last him years after his death and that of his successors and so on. Napoleon need another ally someone no one would expect and that would be able to sweep through his enemies. "Who would have the-" Napoleon stopped, "Russia." Was all he said.

Napoleon's plan had one flaw, Russia had insanely amazing relations with Byzantium, being the only other major Orthodox nation, they stuck together like glue. Byzantium's influence on Russia was amazingly high as well, but if he could convince the tsar that he would be able to gain more than what he would lose from not being friends with Byzantium he would be able to win this war.

The Emperor of Byzantium sighed he needed more, some one defend the rear incase the English get smart and cross the Persian's lands from India. "Who would be able-" He stopped, "Send a diplomat to Russia, its time to pull our trump card." The Byzantines and the Russians had always shared a great relationship, if not a little awkward at times.

The only flaw is that, Russia could take to much land and get greedy as has happened in misintupretations of the past. When the Rus took part of the Balkans themselves instead of giving the Byzantines the land is a good example of this. "Hopefully this will work." The Emperor sighed as the army continued to march, he had got word that another fight between the Burgundian-Dutch Army and the French was happening in the general area of where they were.

Authors Notes: Now tell me this Russia is obviously both sides Trump cards, but I'm conflicted on which side to give him to, On one hand giving it to the Major Three will increase their chances of success against the Imperial alliance ten fold, but Giving him to the Imperial Alliance makes much more sense, even if it would tip the scales to an easy victory for them. Who will get the Trump card you'll have to see.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Napoleon's Ambition part 4

(The Trump card cont. )

The date is September, 8th 1806. The Russian Tsar received two letters one from their friend the Byzantines, and one from the upstart Napoleon. The Tsar called for Russia who opened the door and walked in. "Da, What is it boss?" The Tsar held up the two letters. "Oh, I suspect they want me to join the war, Da?" The Tsar nodded.

The Tsar opened the one from Napoleon first. "Dear Tsar, I do not expect you to except this in any way, I only offer you a way to get back what you want and a way to prove you domince in the Orthodox world over the Byzantines, prove you are the stronger of the two powers, and that you can hold your own against the Imperialist. If you want these please do join my alliance." The Tsar laughed inside, "Truly compeling words." He put the letter down and opened the other

"Dear friend and hopefully ally, Our relations are strong, no? I believe with your backing this war could easily turn in our favor, You will be held in Europe as a hero forever, and remembered in our peoples minds for the rest of our history. You will also be intitled to a sum of land in France, England, and Spain, as a duchy under your control for a total of a hundred years, until having to release the land back to its rightfull owners, As a show of domince, All of us will return the land come the hundred year mark, but if they are totally annexed by some who is greedy the land will be partitioned come the end of the war. If you are interested in this then do join the war." The Tsar laughed out loud, "The Byzantines always complicate the peace, trying to keep war fair, bah if I want land I will take it!"

The Tsar then began to think on the two letters. "On one hand I have a chance to break the cycle of subordenance of us to the Byzantines, but in the other I have the chance to devastate Europe and prove my power." The Tsar was conflicted, but then Russia picked up Napoleon's letter and read it to himself. "Da, I like this Napoleon." The Tsar looked up, "Then I think its settled I will write back. Prepare the military." Russia replied with, "да, сразу же."(1)

The ground were shaking as the Russian military marched to the border, it was almost as if the number of men moving was enough to create an earthquake. They stopped on the border numbering at least in the million, "Today men we prove our domince in the East FOR THE MOTHERLAND!" The troops charged over the border into German, and Byzantine land.

The Byzantine and German's were shocked when the Russians started to move into their land. They could do nothing to hold off the onslaught, they began pulling all troops off of the front with France and towards the Russian front. Triestan actually left the main army and started to head to the Russian front where they said Ivan was.

Triestan was furious with this outburst of aggression. "That Tratiorus bastard! I practically raised that bastard up to his status!" It was happening again another one of the people he felt close to is backstabbing him, but this time its even closer to home, and that had put Triestan over the edge.

Triestan ended up meeting Ivan one on one in around the Bohemia area, "Ivan you Mother fucker!" Ivan smiled, "Da, and you are nothing more than a punny failure that lives in the shadow of his dead brother." Triestan said no more but pulled out his musket and shot at Ivan. Ivan moved out of the way, "Ha puny Byzantium is trying to take on more than he can chew Da?" Ivan continued to taunt Triestan as the armies that were behind them began to come into sight. "Ivan lets settle this here and now!" Ivan continued to smile, "Da, and you will become one with me by the end of this war." Triestan charged at Ivan with his sword drawn, slashing at the Russian in front of him. Ivan sidestepped and punched Triestan in the face breaking his nose.

"You are getting old, Da." Triestan just wiped the blood of his face and ignored the pain. He took another slash at Ivan only to meet a fist to the gut. Triestan flew up into the air and landed flat on his face. "I am surprised at how weak you are." Ivan kicked Triestan in the face sending him into a back flip off the ground. Triestan finally got up and dropped his sword, "You want to fight this way then come get some." Triestan stood staunch and ready, even after being bloodied in the nose and getting sent to the ground twice.

Ivan smiled and walked up to Triestan and threw a punch only to have it caught, "You don't get it do you?" Triestan bent Ivan's hand back to the point where he broke it. In the background the two armies were fighting it, at first the Russians were winning, but then the Byzantines took them by supprise with a flank. "I have controlled and manipulated your people for years, how, fear, diplomacy, but most of all power." Triestan lifted Ivan to his feat and punched him in the gut as hard as he could, which caused Ivan to puke. Triestan then kicked him to the ground.

"You see Ivan, your people have only been able to tick me off for centuries, you ancestor, Kievean Rus was an ass, he took land from me and antagonized me, but I always found a way to beat them back into submission if not control them. Hell he was practically my bodyguard at one point." Triestan brought a boot down on Ivan's neck, "If there is one thing I know its how to control someone." He pressed down starting to choke the larger nation. "Once I have Europe under my thumb and my brother is back, the world will be ours once more." Triestan lifted the boot up and picked Ivan up by the scarf tearing it. "And this little trinket around your neck… Its very nice." He pulled tighter choking Ivan more tearing the scarf more.

Triestan picked up his sword and cut the scarf and pushed Ivan back to the ground. "Now kneel dog and give up this pathetic campaign." Ivan held the tattered scarf and started to cry, "My sister made that for me!" Ivan charged Triestan and tackled him to the ground and started to beat him up with a blood thirst in his purple eyes. Triestan was to taken back by the sudden attack that he couldn't counter. Ivan Ripped off the chain mail mask that Triestan was wearing and rapped it around Triestan's neck and he lifted him up by it and started to choke Triestan out.

Triestan could bearly see now with him losing sight as oxygen was being severed from his lungs, and he could do nothing. Ivan managed to connect the two ends and lift Triestan up by one hand like a hangman. Ivan turned him around, "Never again will you control my people, Da!" Ivan then punched him in the face with the other hand knocking him out of the hangman position on to the ground out cold.

Yes, Right away, in Russian, may not be correct, because it was done by google translate.)

Lesson learned here, do not mess with Russia's scarf.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Turning Point

Triestan laid there still passed out, but a thought came to him as he lay there on the ground broken, "I've failed again… I've failed again… I've fai- GOD DAMN IT! I will not fail again! Never again!" With that thought he woke up and slowly stood up to see his entire army dead and a lot of Russian corpses, but not all of them.

Triestan started to hobble back to his camp in the middle of no where, miles from the nearest town. He started to make his back to the camp only to find it destroyed. "No… No… No!" Triestan was absolutely apald, "Damn it Damn it Damn it!" He turned and started to head towards the nearest town walking as fast as he could without hurting himself.

Triestan Then Felt a punch to the gut from no where, no one else was there. He falls to the ground, some one was attacking his core provinces. He no longer had the strength to run or even get up the pain was to much. He started to crawl, still determined to get to the town, "You will not stop me."

Triestan managed to ignore the pain for long enough to get up and get to a road where some one stumbled by him and rushed to him as he fell to the ground. "Wander you should get to a town, don't you know this is a warzone. Judging from your condition, you probably do." Triestan didn't laugh he just kept trying to move. The man put him on his horse, "Don't worry we'll get to the nearest town so you can get medical attention. " Triestan put his hand on his shoulder, "Take me to Constantinople." The man eyed him oddly, "That's days away! You would probably die from your wounds on the trip!" Triestan looked right into the mans eyes, "I will never die." The man then understood and road as fast as he could towards Constantinople.

(The Russian march to Thrace)

The Russian military is currently in Bulgaria. Ivan was in top shape ridding and capture towns along the way towards Constantinople. "The Byzantines are sad people, they think they will never lose a war here in there homes, yet here they are being slaughtered by the hundred, Da." Ivan smiled as they took another town with ease. That's when they saw it the impentarble fortress of Constantinople. The city was huge practically taking up the whole peninsula it was on. The city was surrouned by huge walls of stone with a layer of Iron reinforcing the front of them, With towers holding the semi-auto artillery of the Byzantines, and Greek fire towers at a lesser hight. There were three walls with moats in between the walls, the walls themselves getting slightly lower to allow for a constant fire from all three walls. The walls manned to completion with musket men and archers along with inside a whole army waiting for any one who would get through the walls, and in the middle of the city, was at least a whole 10,000 men guarding the palace.

Ivan smiled, "This is the untakeable city, Da. It looks large and tough, but its just like the rest of those cities, pathetic." Ivan's army moved towards Constantinople.

The huge Russian army stood outside the impenetrable city of Constantinople, just as their ancestors in the past had tried to take it, now they shall. The Byzantines on the walls looked down at the imposing invaders with rifles aimed at them waiting for them to get into range. The commander of the walls sent a message to the towers to start firing upon the Russians.

The towers received the message and from them came a hellfire barrage down on the Russian army leaving huge holes in their army. The Russians started firing their artillery at the walls only to have little effect and just denting the iron walling on the outside of the wall. The semi-auto artillery on top of the towers raining down its pay load taking down hundreds of Russians at a time, but they didn't faulter not one bit.

After a few minuets of firing on the walls they finally broke through the first layer of iron and stone, the Russians charging into the gap so they could take the first wall and get some what of a level ground to fight the others on.

When they got close fire rained from the towers and walls burning thousands of men as they entered the gap, but men just kept flooding through not carring if their friends had just died. Ivan managed to walkthrough without getting burned to a crisp. He walked up the stairs to the wall and when got up there the Byzantines were already aiming at the to enterances.

Ivan was the first to come out one of the enterances, and received a shot to where his heart would be, but he kept moving towards them unfased by the bullet wound. His troops following behind their country as he walked towards the Byzantine soliders.

The first troop Ivan met he lifted and threw off the side of the wall and pulled his sword out and began the dirty work of cleaning the wall. Unfortunately it was a duck shoot for the other wall picking of many of his troops as they were trying to clear the wall.

It didn't help either that the towers were still spewing fire down on the Russian hordes. The Russians were starting to waver a bit considering they had two more of these to go through before they even met the towns garrison.

Triestan's wounds and pain hadn't stop he could feel his heart being assaulted by the Russians, "Damn it can this horse go faster!" The Riders just looked at him, "Unless you want to try and kill it, this is as fast as I can go!" Triestan yelled, "Im taking over!" he pushed the man behind him as he took the rains of the horse and made the horse go as fast as he could. They would be their within a few more hours.

The Russians and Ivan were making slow progress they had moved into the towers to avoid being shot, but they couldn't use the towers equipment, because before the opperaters died they busted it beyond repair. The minuet one of their men would poke their head out they would be shot, the Russians would have to wait for reinforcements to take the second wall.

After a few hours of stalemate a man on a horse could be seen in the sunset he was wearing the Royal ensignia of Byzantium, and was clade in a coat with armored shoulders and hooded, but with a chainmail mask on, underneath the coat he had on was a full plate chest piece. On his sides were a sword and a pistol. In his eyes were blood and rage one that could only be described as demonic. This was Triestan.

Triestan got off the horse and started to walk to his city to kill Ivan and his army. He walked through the whole in the wall and to the nearest tower. He knew all the structural weakpoints in the place, and was half tempted to bring the whole wall down by setting a few barrels of black powder near them, but instead drew his sword and started to walk up to the top of the wall, killing any Russian that got in his way.

He reached the top of the wall and saw Ivan on the wall. The sky turned black and it started to rain and thunder as the two locked eyes for their final battle. This battle would deside the war and who would win. Triestan put his sword away and continued to stair with a hate unpresiedented at Ivan, the country he raised after Kievan Rus died, the Country he helped form and free, the Country he saw as a younger brother.

They stood their eyes locked for several minuets no one dared break their gaze in fear they would kill them. Triestan then took several steps toward him now on the part of the wall where the whole was under. Ivan mirrored his movement. Ivan was only a few inches taller than Triestan. Triestan through the first punch staggering Ivan backwards making him bleed a little. Ivan walked forward and returned the punch straight to the face sending Triestan down to the ground with a broken nose, but he got up very quickly ignoring the pain. He then threw a punch Ivan in the gut and hit him with an uppercut sending Ivan to the ground, where he tried to put his boot down on Ivan's neck. Ivan however caught his boot and pushed him off both getting up at around the same time.

Triestan pushed his hood off and took his coat off as well as removing his chain mail mask. His brown hair and blue eyes shown as he prepared for another round. This time Ivan made the first move with a right hook followed by a couple of jabs, Triestan returned with an elbow to the head and a kick to the gut followed by a left hook knocking Ivan to the side of the wall.

Ivan got up know bleeding from the mouth do to having one of his teeth knocked out. Ivan then grabbed Triestan and they got into a grapple each now trying to throw the other off the wall. The however both ended up taking each other off the wall still holding each other as they hit the ground. After a few minuets though both got up.

Triestan pulled out his sword and Ivan did as well. Triestan went to slash at Ivan's legs only to get parried by Ivan's own blade then to get punched with his oppents free hand. Triestan wiped his face and went for another slash this time at the mans arm. Ivan quickly blocks, but has to use both hands as Triestan continued to hack at his oppents defense as quickly as he could. Then after a few seconds of this Triestan kicks Ivan in the gut and stabs through Ivan's arm twisting his blade as it was still inside of Ivan. Ivan screamed in pain, but used this preoccupation as a chance to put his blade in Triestan. Triestan then felt something go through his gut, and he looked down to see him bleeding his armor piereced by Ivan's blade. Triestan actually moved closer to Ivan and pulled out his pistol and put it to Ivan's face and said, "Fool you forgot I still have a free arm." Ivan however just smiled as he then kicked Triestan backwards letting go of his sword, knocking Triestan to the ground.

Ivan however felt quite a bit of pain from this because the sword that was in his arm was ripped straight out of his arm. He walked over to Triestan who was still lieing on the ground bleeding, but as soon as he got to close Triestan pulled the blade that was in him out with his free hand, now holding two swords, as he stood up. "Im very hard to kill." Triestan now stand brought both swords down on Ivan's shoulders and pushed Ivan back into a tree sticking the two blades in it. "Now Hold still." Ivan however had a little surprise of his own in his pocket on his coat. A pistol, with a single shot. Triestan pulled his gun out and put it to Ivan's head, "You know I feel that before I put you out for what could be days, even months, I should tell you how kievan Rus died." Ivan was shocked by this, he never really knew his father. "You see a long time ago Kievan Rus tried this very same thing. He wanted to take me down, he had two friends along for the ride two, all three of whom failed to bring me down. Kievan Rus however didn't make it out of this war unscaved, I actually captured him and beheaded him, but it wasn't the fall of his country, no I just weakend it. In fact I was the one who told the Golden horde that he was weak, and the rest is history." Ivan was stunned and infuriated at the same time, his father was killed by this man despite the indirectness it was all the man infront of him's fault. "Now that that's out of the way I think I will end this." A gun fired, but it wasn't Ivan that went unconscious, it was Triestan that fell to the ground bleeding from a bullet wound to the head, with Ivan holding a gun with smoke rising from the barrel. He had won the fight against Triestan, but their was no way he was taking Constantinople.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Victory and Defeat

The Imperial Alliance and the major three have been duking it out for at least 4 years, and after this long stalemate, that came after the battle of Constantinople, The major three have opted for peace looking to end this war. However Napoleon doesn't want peace he wants Burgundy-Netherlands, and he would do it alone if he had to. He was so close he had Holland, and their capital under siege and was ready to annex the country as soon as the two towns fell, then he would go for Italy and Germany, but the rest of the alliance didn't know this. The Germans, and Byzantines were focused on defending their coasts and Border with the Russians to even help the Burgundian's and Dutch. They were on their last legs, but were plaining on a joint attack on the Russian border to make a push for Moscow that would if they succeded end this war for a victory on their end.

(In the Major three's war meeting.)

England, France, Spain, and Russia were all sitting at a table getting ready to discuss their tactics and discuss the opinon of ending this war. Arthur spoke first, "My Navy and troops are constantly being stopped by the Byzantines much larger one, but the few I've gotten into Francis' territory are hardly helping him." Arthur had much frusteration on his face do to the fact that his forces were useless without the ability to transport them.

Francis was next, "oui oui Angleterre, but even with your lack of strength in this war you've kept the Byzantine navy at bay. My boss is close to taking out one of their members, perhaps we should keep the war going for a little bit longer." Arthur spat a suspisous look at him, "Oh and what benefit does that give us you Frog?" Francis looked a little hurt, "Angleterre you don't trust me? All I'm saying is that with these extra lands we could finally launch a land based military campaign against the Germans without having to go to Russia." Arthur wasn't convinced, "You're boss has always been power hungry and I never liked this alliance to begin with! We just cant go around annexing great powers like they are a single city or minor! It doesn't work that way."

Antonio spoke up, "Si, I agree with Arthur, Francis you would have tones of insurrection in the new land and you would be weakend trying to quell the revolts, at best we should go for status qoe." Ivan sat quietly watching the three nations bicker at what they want for piece or for war. Francis was starting to lose his patcience with his allies, "You two would know the right, I mean its not like you two would know what its like being brought down to your knees! I was constantly under threat of rebellion for hundreds of years, but this last one has brought me to equal terms with both of you! If I am not shown the respect I deserve I will fight this war on my own!"

Arthur looked at Antonio then to Ivan, "I think we all know how this is going to end Francis, they have more supplies, and eventually would over run you, but if you don't need our help then you wont get it." Arthur got up and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. Antonio sighed, "Arthur's right Francis, you've grown greedy." Antonio followed suite but just closing the door behind him. Ivan laughed, "Fighting is always fun, Da, but I am tired and I've lost much of my population throwing waves at there troops, if you cant take the weight off of me in a month or so I will be forced to leave your alliance."

Francis put his head into his arms, "mon deu, I'm all alone… I don't need them, I will never need anyone but myself." Francis walked out the door leaving the room empty, as Ivan followed him out.

Triestan, Gilbert, and Ludwig were all in a tent near the Russian border. Triestan spoke first, "Alright they are growing tired with this war and being that we are on the defensive, we should take some land to prove our dominance of corse according to who we border is who will get what land." Gilbert then spoke, "Well the Awesome me thinks that You would probably be getting more land then ever one else, which is unawesome!" Triestan didn't deny it, "Like I said, by borders, we don't need disconnected countries do we? Besides you would be getting a good proportion of the Baltics, and Russia. While Burgundy-Netherlands, gets the Northern half of France, Me getting lower France and Spain, but I want their capitals, its essential to my plans." No one really knew what Triestan's plans were, but they did know they were particulary complicated. Ludwig took his chance to speak, "Ja, and what exactly are these plans of yours Triestan? You've only shared your plan to joint attack the Russians, but nothing else." Triestan sighed, "Its about time I spilled it anyways, we've been allies for a long time. I plan on reforming the Roman empire, I want all of France, Spain, and England, but Im willing to give up some of the land, such as the northern France, I just get everything south of Ile-de-France including the actual city of Paris, I'm also willing to give up Northern Spain, excluding Madrid and Frankly I don't give a crap about Russia, if you want you can have all of it."

Ludwig and Gilbert looked at each other, "You know that wont work, and even if it did, you would be the one to disappear, since it would be the Byzantine Empire any more. Your brothers been long dead I don't think you can bring him back." Said Ludwig. Triestan ignored the comment. "Trust me I know what I'm doing, I've been doing it 1500 years or so by now." They had to admit he was the oldest country in Europe. Triestan sighed, "But I can understand if you want to end this war on a status qoe, but I will warn you, it wont end well, there might be conflicts in the future, if one of these sides doesn't enforce its power over the other soon."

So guys this has been interesting to right, but I have to go off and right something different, don't get me wrong, I'm damn well commited to this, I started this story, and I wont stop updating it tell its done, but I need to say start something different and then come back to this one, as Well maybe I need to do a few shorter stories, like one focusing on a single country that isn't at war maybe a modern scenario as well Im getting tired of righting myself into wars, I need to spice this up with some diplomacy, and well its been way to serious, needs a few laughs here and there, so I will be writing a few shorts about different countries for a while, maybe one about the crusades, or just a world meeting, with this time line in the future. Tell me what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: So Close… Yet so Far.

It has been nothing more than a few weeks since the confernces between the two alliances, Francis managed to annex Burgundy and release the Netherlands as its own country. Germany dropped out of the war with status qoe. The Only two still fighting were Triestan and Francis, Francis dead set on taking Italy from Triestan knowing it would crush his resolve, While Triestan was determined to reach Paris before the end of the war and take the next step in bringing his brother back.

The two powers were dead locked in the European Alps. As Triestan had built a huge wall blocking of the only plains enterance to his lands. The French would eventually call it the Gate to Victory, as the fall of this would lead to the defeat of the Byzantines in the first major war of the Napoleonic era. Though the soliders that were sent against it and survived called its hells gate.

The French grand army (1) waited outside hells gate, on top of this huge fortress wall was thousands, hundreds apon thousands waiting atop manning cannons and guns ready to rain down hell fire if the French made a bad move. Inside were even more troops aiming outside firing slits. On top of the Wall in the middle was Triestan, "Come if you dare Francis, come to your uncles arms, you'll never breach these walls!" Triestan was fully armored laughing as he stood atop the walls. His armor shined in the sun of the cold morning.

Napoleon who was leading this army looked up at the giant monster of a wall its length streached out from the mountains to the sea. It towered over like a lurking giant waiting to trounce any oppents that it may face. Napoleon then shouted in retort, "Your wall is big, but the bigger they are the harder they fall!" Napoleon moved his artillery up to the front of his army ordering it to fire upon the wall which was at least thick enough to store a whole fort inside of it.

The artillery shelling was leaving small dents in the extremely thick walls, but the army firing down and from the inside of the fort was leaving huge wholes in the French army. This went on tell both armies had run out of munitions for their artillery however this left both sides once again at a stalemate. The two sides waited for their armies to be resupplied, but this came after a few days and the shelling on both sides continued. Both still doing the same amount of damage. This continued for several days leading into a whole week of trading blows, when the French finally blew a hole into the fort, allowing the troops to charge in, but the Troops inside were stationed so that they could easily pick of any one who got inside the fortress, with interlock lines of fire at the hole, thousands of men aiming eagerly for any stray French troops, while there were still millions prepared for the invasion of Byzantium once they made it through hells gate.

The French troops streamed through the whole many dieing as they entered from the major firing, many fleeing from the wall, but still more troops than the Byzantines had ammo. This cycle continued for another week then the Byzantines ran out of ammo for their troops guns, and yet their were still at least a million or two troops left on the French side. However this had taken a major effect on Francis who now looked very sick after loosing such a large amount of his population, he had even thrown up after the first million died, he didn't even look fit to fight as the time the Byzantines had run out of troops.

Triestan however only looked exhausted, without supplies to fight the enemy who still out numbered him at least 3 to 1 he had to rely on moral and better training. Francis and his troops charged in on this second week of the battle of hells gate. Napoleon stayed back smilling as his hordes charged through the gap filling the huge wall. The Byzantines used the stair ways as a gap to hold the lines, but the French troops still had ammo for their guns while the Byzantines did not. The Byzantines were being slaughtered as they held the stairs.

The French quickly overwhelmed the Byzantines and charged up the stairs to the top of the wall, With Triestan and a couple thousand troops standing in a very thick line, they had been conserving their ammo incase of this, Triestan had charged which was the signal for the troops to fire at the tired French troops. Francis however had charged out to meet him. The two meet it the middle of the two huge masses. Triestan 's blade met Francis' with a huge clash leaving sparks in the air. Triestan yelled at him, "You may have taken the interior and crushed the army here, but do you really think you can take my whole country? Do you really think you can win? Give up here and now and allow me to take your lands it will be easier for both of us!" Francis spat on the ground near Triestan, "Never!" the two back stepped and prepared for another strike as the two armies prepared to clash against each other.

The murderous entent in the air was even deadly itself practically killing several men from suspense, but then finally the two countries clashed again and the two armies met up in the same place as the two countries were. Triestan's sword met with Francis' as they continued to duel several times before it land a blow on the French man. "Ha Francis I still am the better swords man, even waited under this armor!" Francis however took this opening and stabbed at Triestan's plate piercing through but not striking Triestan as he pulled back before Francis could get a full striking to the gut in. Triestan slashed at the French mans leg landing a good hit on it drawing blood on it as Francis kneeled down, "Bow to your better!" Francis again took the opening and stabbed in the same spot this time landing drawing blood, Triestan screamed in pain and brought his double edged sword down on Francis' rapier breaking it in two, one end in him the other in Francis' hand. Triestan ripped of his helmet to get better breathing after that gut renching painful stab he received. He brown hair in a mess from the helmet, and his eyes filled with a blood thirst. He brought his sword down on Francis' shoulder letting go as it stuck in, pulling out a dagger. "Should of wore some armor child." Triestan taunted as Francis fell on the ground in pain. Triestan brought the dagger down where Francis' head would be, but instead met the ground. Francis was back on his feet and kicked the blade that was in Triestan deeper into him. Triestan fell to the ground on his back blood staining the white stone he lying on. He tossed his dagger at Francis, but missed instead landing in the back of a soliders head. Triestan had only one weapon his pistol, as Francis drew near Triestan pulled out his pistol and fired right into Francis' shoulder, but that only got a scream of pain, not the desired effect of getting Francis to pass out. Francis instead picked Triestan up and looked him in the eyes, "You lose." And threw him off the edge of the huge wall, falling at least fifty feet. With a bone shattering crack Triestan hit the ground bouncing at least once. Triestan raised his hand with what little energy he had left and said, "Every time… So close… Yet so far…" He passes out, his army and him defeated.

* * *

><p>(1) The grand army I am refering to is pretty much the same size as the one Napoleon used to unsuccesfully invade Russia, which if I remember right was around nine million men.<p>

Now how they lost so many was troops ,in this reality,is that being packed in a concentrated whole and being shot at from pretty much all angles, while the enemy has large amounts of ammo recervies while not enought to kill all of the French troops enough to out last any siege... or so they thought is going to kill alot of men.

As to Francis being sick, I mean he's lost a crap tone of troops of corse he's going to feel like hell, I meen thats at least, Now I dont know the population of France at the time, a tenth if not then at least a large amount of his population that was getting slaughtered as they tried to breach that gap.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: War and peace, the beginning of the end.

Triestan had lost the battle of hell's gate, and had been pushed back losing most of northern Italy to France and his Emperor Napoleon. The Emperor had had enough of war, no one was truly winning, do to the French losing so many troops, and the Byzantines losing so much land, he finally conceded to the peoples demands and sued for peace.

Triestan stood there in a tent next to his emperor, stairing across a table with Francis and Napoleon on the other side. The Emperor of Byzantium sighed, "You are an evil person I hope you know this… But I can not let this battle go on any longer, Here our are terms, We will recognize Burgundy as you territory and we will cede sardinia, along with several of our islands in the carribian, as well we will not declare war upon you or your allies for a hundred years, not pressing our claims. I hope you see reason Napoleon." The emperor finished waiting for the French mans reply, in return he got a chuckle, "hahahaha So this is what the mighty successor to the Roman empire-" Napoleon was cut off with Triestan picking him up by the edge of his clothing, "I dare you to finish that sentence worm! Without my brother you and your perverted bastard of a country would have never exsisted!" Triestan threw Napoleon back into his chair and walked back to his side of the table. Napoleon eyed the country cautiously, "As I was saying, has come to then I humbly accept your terms, on two condition, you do not interfere as I campaign against the rest of europe, and you cede Northern Italy, including Rome and Austria." Triestan was shaking with anger at the French emperor, "How dare you make such demands! You are in no such rights to demand something you have no claim to you… You damn bastard. Europe was practically born of me and my brother, without us this contient would be damn near lost to the African's, the Hordes, and the Asian's! We've defended these lands with our lives, my brother lost his trying to do just that, and you want me to give up all I've gained in order to settle my peace with you! Have you no dignity, no morals, no honor!" Triestan yelled at him and Napoleon seemed un-amused with this displace of righteous fury, "Oh I see your to selfish and prideful to accept defeat. Well if you don't want peace than this meeting is over." Napoleon started to stand up when Francis spoke, "Sir, I've grown weary of this war, I've lost so many people, and gained so little, please just end it." Napoleon turned to his country and slapped him and yelled, "Learn your place!" Triestan had enough and walked over and pulled out his pistol putting it to Napoleons head, "You have tried my nerve for to long you son of a bitch! Now I would consider changing your mind, listen to your country! Listen to your people!" Francis was to shocked by this act and while he was contemplating what to do he heard Napoleon speak, "I see how it is, you threaten me! You say you want peace but you only want my land! No you shall never have peace as long as I am alive!" Triestan was sick of the man and pulled the trigger, putting a bullet in his head, "Then it's a good thing your now dead!" He sheathed his pistol the now dead Napoleon lieing on the ground next to a flabbergasted France.

Francis then turned and sat down, "I do not approve, but I have no choice, with no leader it is up to my people to decide, and all they want is peace. I accept your terms." The Emperor of Byzantium stood up and shook Francis' hand and nodded both signing the document and walking away with Triestan standing over the body of Napoleon, "How could such a small man cause so much pain and suffering." Triestan turned around and walked away out of the tent. The Napoleonic war was over the last great war of the century.

Triestan had decided to open a convene of the countries of Europe in his capital, now all of them at peace the war over thirty years in the past now was all but forgotten. "Welcome to the first convention of the European Empires, Kingdoms, and Republics! I have decided that do to the troubling times we all face now that our nations are feeling the effects of a decrease in power from the recovery of the last war that we all participated in, that we should convene and should figure a series of rules for war, so that our people should never be put through that hell again. Now who here would like to go first?" Triestan stated this to the several countries there were before him.

The people at the assmebally were, Ludwig and Gilbert, Ivan, the Scandinavian countries, Francis, Antonio, and Arthur representing the independent Empires, and Kingdoms of Europe. Also among them were several provincial kingdoms that Triestan controlled, such as Greece, several Balkan based countries, Elizabeta, Roderich, Veneziano, and Romano. Other provincial nations, or former nations were their but were at this point in time unimportant.

Nobody raised their hand, Triestan sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine I will go. First of all civilians, women children, and men who are not part of the war, should not be harmed or taken prisioner, this also includes sexual interactions with any of them." He said the last part looking at Francis who was wistling at this point.

Arthur then spoke up, "Suppose if we are trying to prevent another war like the previous one, I say we dictate the leader of Europe, you know some one who would up hold the peace." Most of the nations nodded at this, Triestan then said, "Yes very much so, but I say for one, we can not vote for ourselves, if so we would be deadlocked, except for smaller countries. Also provincial's should not be allowed to vote either, it would be an unfair advantage." Several of the nations frowned at the not being able to vote for themselves, but the sighed in defeat, "Now I who would like the chance to lead the peace of the contient? I personally would." Triestan had thrown his hat into the ring waiting for a challenger. Arthur accepted his challenge with a wide grin, "Obviously as the largest empire here I should dicate the peace. So My hats in this ring." Ivan also did, "Well Arthur, all will become one with mother Russia eventually, but whether its through peace or not I do not care, but obviously you are very extended, while I am contiguous. I say I should lead the peace."

With the three strongest nations putting themselves into a ring leaving only the Scandinavians, the Germans, the French and the Spanish to choice their leader, so all together, four votes would decide who would lead Europe in this peaceful era, but who will win?


	26. Chapter 26

You know this world has many things, some better than others, but after learning something today… I feel nothing more than contempt, spurning rage, and pity for this person, a lady, who has shown that mankind's morals are as fragile as a piece of glass. With this fragility one might ask, what is the point behind morality? I will tell you it gives us honor, loyalty, love and many other things that are what truly make us human. Now some may say why bother, its still fragile? I reply with these last words, Hope… Morality give us beings as humans hope a chain that binds us all that gives us strength and belief in our fellow men and women, it gives us hope a bind stronger than destiny, fate, or any higher being, why because it is hope that holds this world together, hope that gives us the strength to go on, and hope that shows us the beauty of life. I leave you with these final words taken from the man who's heart was broken by the sullen lady who took two years from his life, his friends, and the only thing in the end of their relations that was good, these are not my words, but of a man more wise than I,

"Defeat shall not break us. Obsticals shall not hinder us. We will never be broken and we will never be beaten. We will push forward together towards a better future." A wise man with a broken heart.

Now to the story, I will explain why I added this into the beginning at the end.

Chapter 26: Peace Will Reign, with Hope and Dignity.

The nations left to vote toward these three super powers were torn between them, all had qualities, that would benefit Europe if they were to lead the contients peace, however favoring one over the other could and most likely be unhealthy to the one who put forward their vote. It was not until after a long silence that some one spoke up, it was nothing more than a worker of the palace they held the meeting, not a nation, not any one of importance. "Why not poll together, form an alliance and lead the contient in peace together." All the nations looked at the man, no older than his mid twenty, yet he spoke with confidence and was unwavered by the glares of those much stronger than he. Triestan replied, "Who are you?" The man smiled and walked out of the room only saying this, "Just a man."

The nations returned to each other now contemplating on what the man had said, "It is true, that if we could find a common ground that with the three of us, none would stand to break the peace, and if one turned the rest would turn on the one." Triestan said. The others nodded in agreement, and were actually focused on the task for once ignoring long standing rivalries or bitter haterades of ages past. The three who originally opted to go against one another looked at each other then nodded and put their hands out each shaking one anothers. "A mutual stand point has been met, I say in order to maintain the peace we three should meet and discuss the future of our people and the people of this contient. I believe it should be annual." Triestan stated, putting the thought of the people ahead for once other than his goal of his brother, putting the past in the past in the present in the present.

Arthur agreed, "We've all had our differences, some greater than others…" he said as he looked at Francis, "But we must put these differences aside for once and think together, we all want a peace now, for we fear what we would do if another of these wars breaks out."

Ivan nodded, "Da, Maybe… you shall not be part of mother Russia, but you will always be open to her. For now I am for this grand alliance and annual meeting, but what shall we call it?" Ivan said his hand on his chin contemplating.

Triestan spoke up, "The meeting of the Great powers, or the annual GP meeting." The others smiled and shook their heads in agreement, "Then its settled, for once we've met in mutality, and accomplished what we've been trying to do for centuries… a common ground." The nations all nodded and stood up, each putting their hand in the middle of the table they were at, showing unity for once in a land where such a thing was ridicoulus. This meeting would have a great impact on the future, but as we all know peace never lasts for ever.

(Alright, basically I'm going to do the meeting for every twenty years, showing the progress of the rising tension from this great peace.)

now you want to know why I wrote what I did at the start, I will tell you why after watching a video, from a certain person, who let out his feelings and truth, to the public and his fans/friends about how the last two years of his life were manipulated and stolen, I had to write about it and let the world know about it, It sickens me to no end that such people could do this and feel no remorse about it! I feel that it should be know that this person, if I ever met her will receive no reconcile from me, no remorse, no pitty, no kindness, not even a speck of hope, for she deservies none as what she displayed by taking two years of a mans life and spitting on it, show that she is not human, no human being could do such a spiteful and evil thing to a person who's done nothing but give to her, if you want to know the video I watched and want to see it yourself, than send me a PM and I will give you a link to it.


	27. Chapter 27

Alright I will be the first to admit, I was being very… aggressive towards the woman, but still I don't like her for what she's done, and I'm leaving it there.

Chapter 27: GP Meeting Part 1

This was the twentieth meeting in the last two decades, the year was 1835. Tensions between the German's and the Austrian inhabitants of the Byzantine Empire were growing, the realtions with Asia, were degrading as Great Britain expands toward the Chiniess and the Indo china pensula, along with French, and Spanish colonialism is bring the American nations to there edge very close going to war with the two countries. The Russian relations with the Scandinavians were also very close to breaking points, as the Russians have had their eyes on the Finnish territory of Sweden. War is ready to break out at all points.

Triestan came forward to address the issues, "Alright as we all know, the European relations with the rest of the world are well… they aren't worth much any more, but also we are on the verge of killing each other, may I remind you all that we don't want another war. However inevitable it may be I say this, post pone agressions, at least for the time being, try and focus on other things." The opening statement held little word as tensions in the room were thick enough to cut with a knife.

The meeting had been extended to include all nations in Europe. Ivan was stairing greedily at Sweden, Arthur was speaking to one of his people probably talking about possible expansion targets in Asia, Francis and Antonio were arguing over land claims in America. Triestan was getting a wary glance from Ludwig, "Everyone!" they all turned towards him, "I've lived long enough to know the effects of war, I am sure you all do to, but please if anything we should at least try and limit expansionism, at least tell we have all recovered. If we can do this, than I'm sure we will have a better time getting along." Triestan tried to get everyone's minds off of war.

Francis spoke up, "Oh you just say this because you want another shot at us! You know that if you get enough time then you will be able to take down!" Triestan smacked his head, "Oh really? You think you got the worst of this! Ha I have been dealing with a hell load of revolts from multiple ethnic groups wanting free! It doesn't help that Ludwig here is inviting the Austrians to rejoin their German brothers, Nor does it help that someone here is trying to openly incite revolution in my Italian proviences! They can't defend themselves, I mean look at them!" That earned a snicker from Antonio, "Oh says the man who lost to Northern Italy and was his subject for a good couple decades." Triestan eyed him, "Silence! Those were dark times as they are now!"

The meeting was starting to only worsen the tensions that were building, but several nations took deep breaths, "Alright you know what, I say we let the stone roll see what happens because nothing is keeping us together!" Triestan stood up knocking his chair over and walked out of the room slamming the door. The meeting ended there, and several years later small wars broke out between several countries in Europe. Russia declared war on Sweden for claim over Finland, and won. Byzantium was declared war on by Germany on grounds of cultural union and ended in status qoe no one making any ground. France and Spain faught a colonial war, Spain one and took the remaining French colonies in the Americas. The American nations faught against colonial expansionism from the Spanish and in the end Mexico rebelled and Spain was pushed out of North America. Great Britain attacked China and Indo-China expanding its land once more.

The year was 1855, and after another nineteen meetings nothing was resolved just more tensions, so the next meeting would most likely end the same some one declaring war or some one leaving. What they didn't expect was what happened, an emissary from the North American contient. With these words he said,

"Dear European fathers, and mothers, You try and oppress us you try and take your land back, no more if you take one track of land in North America we will band together and push you out, This is our land not yours."

The commune of the Northern American Democracies.

If you want a picture of North America, Canada is owned by the English, Alaska is owned by Russia, the North-Eastern and half of the Midwest is owned by the Grand Republic of Sincere, The USA owns the south and the other half of the Midwest, and Mexico owns, Mexico and the western coast along with lands up to Idaho down to Colorado.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: GP Meetings part 2

The countries of Europe stopped their colonialism in the North American contient, but continued to push against Asia and Africa. The Year is now 1875, The Byzantine Empire now owns a majority of Africa, a total of at least seventy-five percent, do to their lack of expansionism in Europe, their colonial efforts in Africa increased ten fold making them the dominate power in Africa owning most of it.

The British now own a third of China and half of Indo-China, while France owns Vietnam, and the other half of Indo-China. Germany has been increasing its power militarially and technologically soon becoming the most advanced nation in the world, under Otto Von Bismarck.

(I couldn't leave my favorite leader out of this fanfiction it would be evil if I did!)

Russia was planning expansions into Persia, and Northern China, along with a possible war with the Byzantines. Europe was facing a dire time, many were in a very tight situation, others growing to large to be controlled.

The meeting once again meet in Constantinople as they met it was like any other, but something was off, one nation was missing. Russia had not arrived in Constantinople yet, and this had the other countries worried. Triestan rose, "Alright calm down, so Ivan hasn't arrived, all will be well, he wouldn't dare attack, it would mean declaring war on the alliance, not even he could stand up against all of us." Just as he finished Ivan walked in and sat down smiling. "Don't mind me I was just having a talk with my Tsar."

The Meeting continued on as normal, but for some reason an uneasy air was felt around Russia. (More uneasy than usual) As if he were plotting something. After some arguments and debates Triestan shouted, "Ok! Allow me to make a proposition! Do to the lag in some countries technological advancments and others exponitial growth in the area, I suggested that we open to the idea of a shared technological society." The nations looked at him and laughed, Arthur was among one that was laughing the hardest, "You think anyone would be willing to broker away their dearest secrets you daft fool!" Triestan stood up, "Incolent, Ignorant Bastard, what do you know! You haven't even lived long enough to understand the importance of Unity! You call yourself a cultural union of the British Islands! Ha your no more than an pathetic prat who only got their because all he knew how to do was dominate others!" Arthur stopped laughing and the room got quite as the two most powerful countries in the world staired each other down. From that point on it was a race, a race to see who could form the strongest coalition against the other, In the works was the first world war, however no declaration was sent… no not for another thirty years.

On the Byzantine side known as the Amplitudo Foedus or the Grand Alliance. On the British side it was the Entente. (Not the Triple Entente with Russia, no Russia is in the Amplitudo Foedus.)

Supporting the Two were, on the Byzantines side are Russia, Germany, Scandinavia, China, and the Grand Republic of Sincere.

On the British side was, France, the United States of America, Mexico, Japan, Canada, and Oceania.

These two would meet against each other on the faithful date of 1905, May 28.

Much had happened since that faithful day thirty years ago, Byzantium was granted undisputed control over Africa, the Grand Republic of Sincere owned the northern half of North America (Excluding British Canada.) and The USA owned the Southern half (Excluding Mexico). China had regained its lost lands, Russia had freed Finland, and France along with Spain held South American land and were hoping to expand.

This was the final meeting of the Great powers in Europe, before the Great war.

"Welcome one and all to London!" Arthur said proudly, "I hope that you all enjoyed my cooking, I had my best chefs work on it." The rest of the nations looked sick. "Now anyways, I believe it is time to end this little charde of a grand alliance, Only one country can lead this continent in peace and to glory and that is Me and my allies!" The Entente clapped while the rest looked a little annoyed, Triestan stood up, "You cant do that! It requires a vote by the countries here and if any one should lead it, it should be me! I am the oldest, and the wisest all he would do is ruin this land!" Arthur was Furious, "Oh! You think you can beat me! Ha so what if you own a contient! I still own more land than you! Not to mention my Power will always be greater than yours!" Triestan practically stormed out of his chair straight up to Arthur, and held him by the collar. "If You want a war than just say it!" Arthur spit in his face, causing Triestan to drop him, "Alright you called for it! I Triestan Byza, Personification of the Byzantine Empire, successor to the Roman Empire, leader of the Amplitudo Foedus Hear by Declare war on you and your allies!"

And so the Great war had begun.


	29. Chapter 29

I want to let you all know, these World war chapters are not for the weak of heart, I will spare no expense for the gruesomeness that happened during this war, in real life, and in this reality. You have been warned. On another note, this is where the focus splits, its not really as focused on Triestan anymore, I will be Literally focusing on all fronts of the war, as well It is going to be hell for everyone fighting it and that needs to be displayed as it will play an important role in the history of this reality, and as for the future, if you are wondering, just because the country that invented fascism isn't there anymore doesn't mean it wont exist, and Communism will exist as well, This may be somewhat unrealistic but the point is, no matter what certain ideals will come into exsistance by one mean or another. Now after that long winded explanation here is your first taste of the hell to come.

Chapter 29: The Great War Part 1

Trench warfare… possibly the deadliest kind of warfare there is and every will be, a no mans zone in between to lines of troops dug into the ground, each killing the other as they approach, gas falling from the sky posing the enemies, artillery brutally maiming humans as they battle for supreme power. This is what all nations felt during the Great war, it was truly a living hell.

(The battle of Alsace-Lorraine: Belligernets, Byzantium, German Empire, France, and Great Britain)

This is the first battle of the Great War, the invaders France and Great Britain march their armies towards the trenches of the combined Byzantine and German forces. The men who faught in this battle and went on to survive to tell the tale would say this was the first real test of Trench Warfare… To say the least it was successful.

Arthur and Francis stood at far looking through binoculars and saw their enemies dug into the earth, "What a ridiculus tactic! How are they going to effectively assult the enemy when we get near? No matter their stupidity will make this war easier for us." Arthur spouted as he looked at them, Francis was inside a tent setting up strategies for his troops to follow. Arthur shouted, "All right men! Charge the enemy give them no quarter!" The troops cheered as they marched out into the open field.

Triestan, Ludwig, and Gilbert were on the other side inside a trench looking at the aproching enemy, "Alright lets give a new meaning to the term dug in!" Triestan shouted, some troops laughed, other cheered. Gilbert stood by a regiment of men and yelled forth, "Get ready men! (a few seconds pass) Take aim! (troops raise their guns to their shoulders) Fire at Will!" The troops unleashed a hellish volley at the enemy, who were completely exposed.

The British and French troops received the worst of this attack, troops dropping left and right as the men marched forward, some lied on the ground writhing in pain as the bullets fired were lodged in their legs or arms, others dead and bleeding out, but the troops continued to march on.

The German and Byzantine troops continued to fire their bolt action rifles unloading clip after clip into the mass of troops heading their way. Triestan went into a little underground bunker and came out holding a very big gun, "He will wish he hadn't challenged me." He placed the gun on the dirt wall of the trench, loading a very big clip into the gun, "Fully automatic." Was all he said before he unloaded bullets flying one right after another at unpresidented speeds.

The British and French soliders had made it into firing range and began returning fire, but out of no where a huge hail of bullets came at them, One of the soliders in the front lines received the brunt of it, the bullets ripping through his body, ripping one of his arms off and leaving an unrecognizable corpse lying in the field rattled with bullets missing an arm, bleeding all over the ground. The troops that were near him stopped firing and ran from the battle terrified they would be next, but the bullets returned cutting them down along with many other troops.

Triestan smiled at the results, but the gun stopped firing, the barrel had melted from over use, "Crap! Quick some one hand me a rifle!" Triestan continued to fire back with a bolt action instead. Several soilders in the trenches fell, but most were still firing, but ammo was slowly draining from the trenches.

Arthur looked through his binoculars to see many of his and Francis troops dead on the ground some looking rather bad. "Alright you want to play that game! Shell them!" the message runner frowned and said, "But sir are troops are with in the error zone if we fire we will like." He was cut off by Arthur picking him up by the neck of his clothing, "I said, Shell them!" Arthur threw the messanger down who scurried away to the artillery.

All was going well for the defenders, "Ha a few more minuets of this and they should be-" Triestan stooped speaking as he heard a strange wistling noise, "What the hell?" He looked up and saw a dot falling to earth, "Oh no…" The shell hit blowing up right in Triestan and many troops faces, Triestan flew backwards into the underground bunker bleeding with shrapnel sticking out of his arm rendering it useless. The non-immortals however weren't as lucky and many were left missing limbs or some with out heads, others scorched from the explosives in the shell, but most of them were dead.

Just as the messanger had said artillery fell, and the British and French troops cheered as they saw their enemies fly out of their trench, but the joy was lackluster at best when one of their own shells hit them taking out a huge chunk of their own troops, and leaving a crater with many dead bodies in it.

Triestan tried to stand up, but the impact from the shell had not only left debrie in his arm, but had also broken his leg, "Son of a Bitch!" He shouted, the commanders inside the bunker hoisted him into a seat and brought in a medic who was tending to the wounds, "Damn them! Those stupid fools, these artillery strikes may hurt us, but they are doing more damage to themselves with those guns than to us!" Triestan spoke with confidence even though his body hurt like hell.

The fight continued in this fasion for a whole hour, both sides bloody, but were out of ammo. This aloud the French and British forces to charge the Trenches, the troops dived into the man made hole only to be met with bayonets and knives, by the end the French and British survivers were taken captive and those who didn't charge the Trenches had retreated. This served the Grand alliance's plans well, as now they could counter attack very effectively.


	30. Chapter 30

This it the big Chapter 30 this ones going to be a big one (The series of chapters fitting into this section of the story) so I'm forewarning you, plus as a little bit I figured I would give you a little fact on how I write and where I get my inspiration for my chapters, well I listen to music while I write, so the chapter tends to reflect the kind of music I'm listening to, really helps keep writers block away. (Also the two world wars are going to each be twenty chapters in there own to reflect how I feel they impacted real history, along with how they will effect this reality.)

Chapter 30: The Great War Part 2

The Grand Alliance moved from their trenches, Their forces realtivly intact, Triestan had to use a stick to keep himself up these new weapons were devastating even to the countries, "Ha, I wouldn't be surprised if soon the humans made a country killer." He laughed to himself at the morbid joke. Ludwig and Gilbert directed their troops move forward towards the French boarder ready to push in and take land that was once their allies, Burgundy.

Arthur and Francis had scowls on their faces as they ran back to French lands, "Damn it Francis you didn't send forward scouts to tell us how heavily defended they were?" Francis didn't respond and kept running. A few seconds latter they heard something and they both stopped and turned around to see the ground shaking as the Byzantine and German troops marched on them actually keeping pace with them, catching up with them. Arthur cursed and Francis gapped, the two didn't actually turn back around to keep running untell one of them shot at them and the bullet went between their heads.

The Counter attacking force wanted to keep up with their enemies not wanting them to be able to dig in and get the upper hand on them. Triestan was hobbling as fast as he could at the back of the army shoving people who tried to help him, "I'm good I will make it with out your help!" He was managing but barely. The city they wanted to get to was just a few miles away after running after their enemy for a few hours they could see the city in sight with the two Countries just reaching inside of it. They had made it to Dijon.

Arthur and Francis had to quickly maneuver their men into the city if they wanted any advantage over the now numerically superior enemies they faced. Arthur moved his men into a defensive position guarding the tallest building and having part of his troops defend the streets leading to the city hall. Francis took up several small buildings in the front of the city while leaving some troops along side Arthur's to defend the city hall.

(Note I know nothing of the geography or the layout of the city of Dijon so Excuess my lack of accuracy please. Also I know nothing of the Geography of Europe apart from where the seas and mountains, along with some of the forests are.)

The Grand Alliance's army stood atop the hill over looking Dijon, Triestan managed to heave his way to the front still a little injured in the leg but with the Nations super healing abilities they it healed quite fast in comparision to another mans. "Hand me the Binoculars." Ludwig handed it to him and he looked threw them, "Hmmm… Interesting they have set themselves up in that city, very tightly for the amount of time we allotted to them. I suggest shelling the place." Some of the troops looked at him cock-eyed, "Sir wouldn't we be killing innocents?" One of the privates said, "Casualties of war, it happens a lot I've done some sick things in war kid, I suggest that you keep your wits about you, because killing innocents is going to happen." The private lowered his head. The artillery positions moved up to firing range on top of the hill, "On my mark men! Get aimed on their positions! FIRE!" The artilleries song rang out from the hill as the giant weapons unloaded on their targets. The shells flying in destroying homes ravaging troops and leaving huge craters in the streets. "Welcome to war." Was all Triestan could say to himself.

The Troops inside the city were screaming along side the people that inhabited it as the artillery ripped buildings asunder along with tear humans apart. The men inside the city tried their hardest to avoid the shelling, but the buildings they used as cover would only do so much to defend them. The Building Arthur was in got hit on his floor causing him to fly into some metal debrie impaling him on it, "FUCK!" He coughed up blood as he screamed in pain, his breathing slowing as he passed out from pain. Francis had come out of his building and was knocked back inside from a shell. The celling of the building he was in began to crumble and came down on him crushing his body.

The Grand Alliance's army stood atop the hill and servayed the destruction, Triestan called out and said, "Halt firing! We are moving into finish them off." The artillery finished after one finally barrage, the troops moved down to the city finishing off any enemies who didn't comply with surrender, and finding Arthur goared into a metal pipe and Francis crushed under the rubble, It was brutal sight as limbs were lying all over the streets many citizens panicing and holding on to living family memebers. The Three nations that were their occupied the cities hall and captured Dijon and were ready to move forward deeper into French land. Triestan, Ludwig and Gilbert raised the flag of the Alliance high in the building as they prepared for the inevitable counter attack digging trenches.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: The Great War part 3

(The Battle for Eastern Siberia)

(Belligerents: China, Russia, and Japan.)

(Date October, 29 1906)

A year has passed and the western front has stagnated in trench warfare with neither side gaining any major ground, Germany now occupying up to Paris in France is hoping to push into their, but has held off to allow their allies to occupy the southern half. In North America, the Grand Republic has been staving off in an amazing display of strength a two front war, displaying great generalship and well trained soilders despite being out manned and out numbered. In Asia Japan has occupied a good deal of Eastern Siberia and Manchuria, but now a combined Russo-Chines Front has been formed to push back the enemies.

Ivan and a huge army of men ready to fight in the city of Blagoveshchensk, the last foothold of Russian power in eastern Siberia, The Japanese forces however highly out number and out-qualify the Russian troops, Ivan must survive long enough for Yao to reinforce his army.

Ivan looked out on the snowing landscape, at least he had one advantage, general winter. For all that it was worth General Winter was watching over the land an Icy hand out stretched creating a blizzard on the battlefield. Ivan turned to his men none of them were cold as they were well adept to the cold weather his country had to offer.

Over on the horizon Ivan could see Kiku and his Japanese army marching, but only an outline. Ivan raised his bayoneted rifle up in the air and yelled, "Men today we stand and fight like all brave Russian have and will! Today we hold this ground and today we will push the Japanese out of the motherland and make them one with us! Now fire men fire upon the outline of any man you see that is not one of your own!" The Russians cheered and let out volleys of bullets from their bolt-action rifles. The outlines of the Japanese soilders could be seen falling down, but now they were moving swifter towards the city.

KiKu had been grazed by a bullet and had ordered a charge on the Russian troops, He cursed this damned weather as it terribly obscured vision. He had pulled out his katana that had served him faithfully through out the Sengoku period and to now and ran at the Russian troops who were huddled up in different buildings and defending key choke points. Another advantage the Russians had was that they were some of the best Urban fighters there were.

Yao was just crossing over from Mongolia into an area at least 20 miles away from Ivan, he would reach Blagoveshchensk by night fall if his army went double speed. Yao sincerely hoped his ally could hold out long enough for him to arrive.

Ivan stood out in an open street holding his Moisen-Nagant Bolt action Rifle aiming at the closest target, which he assumed was Kiku, he took a deep breath, and looked down his sights, and waited the outline became clearer, and he fired cocking the bolt back releasing the cartridge from the gun. From several side buildings and ally-ways gunfire could be heard and many of the charging Japanese fell to the ground.

Kiku could see the outline of a tall Russian with a scarf, and charged at the figure faster, he saw the man raise his rifle and aim at him but he only moved faster, then a sickening crack could be heard as the bullet lodged itself in his ribcage, blood seeping down his chest as he clutched the area his breathing now seriously impaired. He kneeled down and took the bandages he had brought with him to battle and did a patchwork job and took his rifle and a kneeing position and began to fire back at the Russian troops.

Several Japanese troops were in the town roads by now, but the gunfire had gone silent as they reached the area. Then several men started to disappear, and their squads went looking for them. As they walked down one ally way they found the mutilated body of their comrade, but when they turned around the were met with a 5'9'' monster holding a bayoneted rifle in his hands, "Welcome to the motherland." Ivan whispered as he stabbed the Japanese soilders through the heads and bodies before they could draw their swords.

Kiku had stopped hearing the sounds of gunfire, and with this blizzard it made seeing people very difficult and multiple men were running around it would be almost impossible to pinpoint where their enemy was. Ivan had been planning this the whole time to lead the Japanese into the town and then use the heavy blizzard to cover his and his troops attacks without giving away their position.

Ivan had been moving between allies grabbing random Japanese troops that strayed to far away, but when the bulk of them learned their lesson he ordered the troops in the buildings to recommence firing, the bullets flew from the houses into the block of Japanese soliders, who were forced to fall back out of range, but their numbers still higher than the Russian. The Japanese troops set up camp just outside of the city. The next attack wouldn't be until the storm died down… the next day.


	32. Chapter 32

You know the inspiration for this chapter hit me so well. A little idea for what's to come I will give you a bit of background on the man who lead the Soviet Union during world war 2, He was detained to Siberia in the summer of 1906, it's the middle of fall, I think we all know where this is going.

Chapter 32: The Great War Part 4

A man in his late twenties with a thick set of clothing walked through the ally ways and pulled a soilder aside, he spoke with a distinctly Georgian accent (Georgian as in the cacusus not in Georgia in America.) "Excuess me sir, but could you please follow me, I think I can provide you with some good information on the Japanese enemies you have over there. It might just land you a promotion." The soilder smiled and followed the heavily dressed man deeper into the ally way. The soilder stood rubbing his hands up and down his arms, "So tell me what's your name?" The heavily clothed man turned to face him and pulled out a gun and put it to his gut, "Iosif Vissarionovich Dzhugashvili." (1) and he lifted the gun up to the soilders face and fired.

Iosif picked up the soilders clothing and swapped them out from his own, he had been opposing the Czarist government for so long that now he had his chance to ruin them, and give the Bolsheviks the chance they need to overthrow the white government. (2) He walked back up the ally way and told all the soilders he could to follow him, under the lie that the higher ups wanted to strike at night. 15 of the 25 regiments followed him to the out stretch of the town.

Iosif shouted, "Hey you dirty Japanese! Wake up for its time for you to die! I hope you've had your daily dose of pain because were coming at you full force now!" He turned around and ran through the mass of Russian troops as the Japanese regiements reacted by firing from their patrols, the Russian troops didn't have time to react to the near equal amount of troops that stood outside their enemies fort, and were cut down like a firing line.

Iosif was so joyful that he did not see the hulking mass he was about to run into, "Finally the White Czarist scum has got their UFM!" Iosif falls on his back. Ivan stands in front of him, and picks him up by the coat kols escaping his lips, "Treason is a crime of death Iosif, I hope you know that." Ivan puts the bayonet up to his neck. Iosif however does not falter, "Oh go ahead kill me, start a civil war! Ha you kill one of the Bolshiviks without just cause, considering you have no proof besides your gut instinct, Will cause a war on the inside!" Ivan moved his grip from the coat to the mans neck and raised him above his head and threw him against a house, "You will live you evil bastard but know this you will never live to see the light of day if I see you again!" Ivan moved away koling under his breath. Iosif however had went back to his home and wrote a message saying that he had incapasitated most of the white army and that the Czarist dogs where ready to be dethrowned.

With in the next few hours after the battle Vladimir Lenin would rebel against the Czarist government and start a civil war.

Yao had just arrived at the town, but to late to save the dead soldiers that line the Japanese camp outskirts. Yao and his forty regiments moved into the town and set up camp waiting for sunrise. Yao found Ivan, and they began to talk, "Tell me Ivan how is the situation aru?" Ivan sighed and spoke, "I've been backstabbed by one of my own, I've in total lost about twenty regiments while killing forty of the Japanese regiments, but they've still got forty more." Ivan was extremely angry right now and was koling uncontrollably. The however no more fighting happened that night.

By the next morning both sides had risen and were ready for the next round, a combined total of at least fifty Russian and Chinese regiments were marching towards the Japanese camp to face the forty enemy regiments. "All right men we have the hill, we have the better skills and now we outnumber them! Remember brave men We will defeat these men and win this war!" Ivan said as he ran down the hill his bayonet pointed at the Japanese firing as he ran, the troops with him followed suit swarming down the hill firing at their foes.

Kiku stood at the bottom of the hill his men with their guns aimed at the Russians and Chinese and firing at them, but to no avail as the men just kept running at them bayonets poised to ram them. Just before the reached the bottom the Japanese troops dropped their guns and pulled out their swords. They charged at them going on the level ground both sides smacking straight into one another.

Ivan had been the first to reach the Japanese troops standing tall amongst them, swinging his bayonet into one man ripping out and eye and then turning and plunging it into another straight through the gut, pulling it out just in time to block a blade aimed for him with his gun.

Kiku had rushed up to Ivan as the gap between the two sides began to close and just as Ivan had finished off another of his troops he swung his katana at him. To his surprise he blocked with his gun and pushed him back. Ivan rushed him swinging with the butt of his gun knocking him back into the mob of fighting men. Kiku rebounded on this and slashed downwards hitting the gun again causing wood splinters to fly. Ivan turned his gun and moved to the right and pushed Kiku's blade downwards and stabbed at him with his bayonet just missing as Kiku kicks him in the gut knocking him back. Ivan raises the gun to fire but doesn't get the time to as Kiku comes in again with another slash this time scraping Ivan's coat and cutting the skin. Ivan ignores the wound and grabs Kiku's sword arm and pulls him next to him and headbutts him and brings the back of his gun into the side of Kiku's head knocking him down. Kiku stands up quickly and thrusts his sword at Ivan only to have it dodged and to meet another vicious blow to the head knocking him to the side, blood now running down his face. Ivan raises his gun again and takes aim, but once again has to block with it, this time he uses the bayonet part and knocks Kiku's sword to the side and thrusts his bayonet into him stabbing him in the heart. Kiku fell to his knee's his army defeated as he was. A few of his men quickly picked him up and retreated with him. Russia had won but at the cost of the stability of his country, and possibly his government.

(1) Josef Stalins real name.

(2) A term used to describe Czarist Russia, typically when compared to the communist who are red.


	33. Chapter 33

As I said last chapter, There are two chapter 33's until one is chosen to be continued with, don't worry though both lines will be continued, just one will come after the other is finished. Lastly these lines will be instead of the average two chapters per battle, they will be four chapters each as they are major events in the history of this time line.

Chapter 33: The Great War Part 5, Interstate Warfare

A wise man once said, "A house divided against itself cannot stand." (1) The house in this case is the North American Contient, Three of its powers are against one dividing itself from possible union, but it is assured that the victor of this war in the Americas shall unite these people together.

On one side stood the three, The United States of America, Mexico, and The Dominion of Canada. On the other stood the lone power the Grand Republic of Sincere. Both sides know the stakes here and know that the victor will lead this half of the world undisputedly.

The USA and Canada were leading the assult on the north and the south, while Mexico backed up both sides navies. The Grand Republic of Sincere however had innovative measures in defensive tactics known as airplanes, and Bunkers. The airplanes were used both as a defensive measure and an offensive measure. The Bunkers made of stone reinforced with steel along with Byzantine shipped machine guns placed inside of them made them practically impossible to bust through. The line of bunkers followed the border line of both of its enemies as it had anticipated this war for a long time.

The Grand Republic walked to his airplane, "Truly these are the greatest innovation ever made by man, and ever will be made by man." The Republic hopped in after spinning up his rotator and the plane took off in flight towards the Americans while another contingent flew in the direction of Canada. After a few hours flight the Republic's airships had reached American air space, "Alright men prepare the long drop grenades!" He yelled over the short range com link he had. The other pilots gave him the thumbs up as they turned to a downwards fashion and lit a grenade with an absurdly long fuse, and dropped them on the American position, several Americans surprised by the sudden attack from the sky started firing outwards towards the border where the bunkers were stationed, but others who had been attacks like this started to fire upwards.

Alfred F. Jones looked up and yelled, "Damn those birds! I swear if we ever get one down it tact we are taking it apart! Freaking Birdheads! (2)" He took out his rifle and started to fire into the air missing the much faster and agile airplanes. The Republic airships then turned around once more and took out several pistols and made a move downwards to do a firing run on them. The swooped in very fast, but unfortunately some of the less experienced pilots crashed into the ground, but the others pulled up just over the ground firing rapidly into the crowd of American soldiers.

They pulled up dropping some short fused explosions as they did and returned back to their base to refuel. Alfred threw down his blue cap and stomped on it, "Get a team out there and salvage what you can from the crashed birds!" Several men dressed in white coats rushed out into the field towards the smoldering wrecks. The attack on the Canadian border was equally as successful. Alfred however was not that worried about the plane wrecks as he had been devolping something that would make sure his men would get acrossed the field with out being instantly gunned down by the huge row of bunkers, A truck specially designed to have several guns poking out of small little firing holes and heavy steel armor that would make it impervious to most if not all bullets. Alfred smiled as he saw the first one roll onto the field, it was covered in plated steel leaving only a few visor wholes so that the driver could just see where he was going and guns a plenty sticking out of the sides, front and back of it. Alfred opened up the back hatch and got into the drivers seat, several men followed suit and manned the guns.

Alfred drove his, "Tank" as he called it across the field lead from all directions firing upon it leaving dents some going through the armor hitting men, but most of it was still intact, and as the men inside got into range they started to fire upon the bunkers with their repeating rifles. They had finally made it to the first bunker and several of the men dove out of the tank and ran into the bunker and began shooting the troops stationed in there one of them taking the machine gun they had and replaced his repeating rifle with it in the hole. However as they began making their way towards the next bunker the airplanes had made their way back and started to drop long fuse bombs on to the tank. One of these bombs had fallen into the hatch which the soldier who brought the machine gun had forgotten to close. Alfred turned to look behind him as he heard a clunk and a sizzling sound. When he saw what he did it was to late, with wide eyes the long fuse grenade had exploded blowing up everyone on the inside except Alfred who was very damaged, unable to get out of the tank as he prepared to blow up. The tank's engine and fuel had finally caught fire and blew up Alfred still inside, with a sickening boom that rippled through the air. Alfred's body flew out of the wreckage and landed in the middle of the field bloody, battered, and by human definition dead, by nation unconscious for a very long time.

(1) Abe Lincoln, the quote seemed in my opinion to fit the situation.

(2) A nickname I decided the Repbulic's troops would have since they are the only country to use airplanes.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: The Great War Part 6, Interstate Warfare Part 2

The Republic continued to fly over the field marveled by the Americans advancements against his defensive structures in such a short amount of time. The Republic flies downward right over Alfred seeing just how badly bloodied he was. Alfred was lying there as if a ragdoll, his limbs bent indirections they shouldn't, blood covering the tattered clothing of his military uniform. His blond hair matted with mud and blood making it a sickly brown. The squadron of airplanes that followed the Republic also flew over Alfred and continued towards the American incampment their guns aimed down towards their foes as they went for another attack run. The troops had to dive out of the way of the bullets some where not fast enough and were riddled with bullets blood seeping through the clothe.

Eventually through sheer air dominance the Republic pushed back the numerically superior Americans, pushing them down to their lower states, leaving them with the South as they American line was pushed out of the Midwest and the West giving the Republic a border with Mexico. The Canadian front wasn't going as great. The Canadian landscape was much more difficult with the higher number of trees along with the colder climate, making land battle difficult for the Sinceriens and air based combat near impossible as their planes would usually freeze up or stall in the cold weather.

The Republic positioned a decent sized army on the new borders that they had with the Americans and Mexicans. He turned to face the Canadian border, "He's the real problem, should of known the silent ones are always the tough ones." He then went back to where the first major victory was and examined the destroyed tank, "These things are like mobile bunkers… If I can modify them to fire, possibly grenades or artillery shells as well as switching out these repeating rifles with some of Triestan's machine guns… hmmm." He said as he picked up a scrap from the tank, and then turned toward where Alfred had laid on the ground. "Maybe in some different time we could have been brothers, maybe even one person… But that's just sheer hopes." The Republic sighed and bent over the spot remembered how desemated poor Alfred had been. "I never wanted this war, no… I didn't want to soil the beautiful land with the blood of others, but it was an affair that couldn't have been avoided." He let a tear slip.

After a few hours of travel he had arrived on the Canadian border, "Matthew he's a tough one, I underestimated his potential strength, simply by first apearnces, underneath that masquerade is a hardy fighter, and an effective one at that." The Republic sighed, "The North is of no concern to me however… not until they try and attack me." It was true Canada had yet to attack their enemy and were purely on the defensive.

Several months of stalemate proceeded until one day, after the prototype aircraft carrier had been finished a huge navy just outside the port that housed it attacked. A combined force of 5 Mexican, 10 American, and 20 Canadian (Technically English) Dreadnaughts moved towards the major port that housed the newly made Aircraft Carrier named the RNAC (Republic Naval Aircraft Carrier) New Constantinople, along with 10 dreadnaughts, and at least 30 smaller battleships. The total number of aircrafts on the Carrier was around 15 all of them equipped with newly made releasable bombs and equipped with an area where the troops could place their machine guns.

The Republic looked out from the RNAC New Constantinople at the huge armada of dreadnaughts, "Wow, they really want to take this port out." Little did he know that a spy had infiltrated him and was relaying info on the aircraft carrier, "Well this should be a good test of our new baby here." He picked up a bottle of wine and smashed it on the deck of the ship and shouted the order, "Forward sail! Full speed!" All the ships moved forward as fast as they could the artillery inside the city fired on the dreadnaught fleet stationed outside the port. The dreadnaughts opened fire on the city leaving huge holes where there used to be housing. The Republic dreadnaughts were the first to get out of the port and fire on the enemy ships.

The smaller battleships speeded just behind the Dreadnaughts moving to encircle the quiet spread out enemy. The aircraft carrier's airships took off as it was moving and the ships followed in a formation The Republic up front, "Lets give them hell men!" He shouted as he took the machine gun he brought with him and hooked it up to the mount on the plane as his plane nose dived at one of the Mexican dreadnaughts firing at them riddling the place with bullets, just pulling up in time to avoid hitting the ship. He circled around dropping the bomb onto the deck of the ship hitting one of the ammo depots on it causing a huge explosion taking out a good chunk of the ship.

The spy on the inside of the Carrier had sneaked into the refueling depot, He walked toward the oil barrels and the gas barrels and punctured to holes in both spilling the tanks he let all of them mix before he lit a match and threw it on there as he walked away, blowing that area of the ship up as he closed the door.

The explosion was taken as a hit by one of the dreadnaughts. The men who rushed there quickly put the fire out and noticed that all the fuel and oil had been taken out, the airplanes had no way to go on a second run once they were out. Their number one advantage has been destroyed by that one piece of sabotage.

The Republic and his air wing continued to create havoc on the enemy armada, but their own ships weren't fairing as well as they were and were being blown out of the water by the dreadnaughts superior firepower. Just as they had taken down the 15 dreadnaught, the last one they could since they were out of bombs, they had exhausted their fuel supply and were returning to the aircraft carrier. "Sir land in the city the fuel is completely destroyed one of the opposing dreadnaughts must of hit the depot!" The Republic swore, "Damn it!" The air planes followed him as they made a rough landing in the makeshift airfield that was made in case the airplanes had no fuel and the carrier was destroyed.

The Spy had went to the control tower the and only the admiral was there giving orders to the other ships. He walked up behind him and slit his neck covering his mouth. He pushed the admiral aside. "Hello the admiral has stepped been shot! One of the stray bullets from the enemy dreadnaughts must have hit the control tower! Before he died he put me in charge. Now follow my orders directly I want the battleships to close in as close as possible and the dreadnaughts to charge directly at them guns pointed forward!" The idea was to get them all real close with minimal ability to retaliate. It worked the battleships were sunk quickly and the dreadnaughts were torn to pieces after a few hours of fighting and sinking several of their opposing dreadnaughts. The only thing left one the Republics side was the Aircraft Carrier. The spy called his supperiors and faked a surrender, "We've lost boys we give up, have mercy on us." The Republic had not only lost a major port, but had lost a project they had worked on for 2 years.


	35. Chapter 35

By the way all event you are reading in this chapter but not seeing will be written about in the future, basically showing the last couple of years in each side of the war, the war will end in 1909, so basically next chapter will tell you who won in the North American side of the war, but that doesn't necessarly mean that the whole alliance wins in this case mind you. P.S. Sorry for the long wait, plus I plan on doing a Fanfiction on the Civil War of America, so expect that coming along with this one, as I ponder how to do the following ninety years in chunks of the world war to the cold war. Basically it will be a side project as this one in the end, if all goes well will end up being a hundred thousand words, with at max 100 chapters.

Chapter 35: The Great War Part 7, Interstate Warfare part 3

After the crushing loss of their Aircraft carrier the Grand Republic was at low moral, particulary the Naval component. The Republic however still manages to hold on to its borders, and even made some progress into the Mexican lands, taking baja California, and at least half of its east coast. The Canadian front was going poorly however as the constant inability to make progress there makes it near impossible for the stalemate to break. The American front however was still progressing well leaving it only with Alabama to South Carolina.

The European allies of both sides have finally started to send naval and land support, both constantly battling in the Atlantic, each hoping to be the first to link their alliances up. The two sides have been having hell with each other over the last couple of years now in its third year of war in 1908 now the Russian Revolution had knocked Ivan clean out of the war having to with draw surrendering land to Japan leaving China alone in Asia, and European side of the Grand Alliance has been considerably weaken by this as well now no longer holding its connective ties with Asia through Russia.

The French and British have been pushing viciously into Africa slowly pushing the Byzantine colonial empire back. The Germans and Scandinavians were currently invading the British isles while the Byzantines were cutting swaves through the French lands. The South American countries have joined sides with the Former Portugess colony of Brazil aiding the Byzantines, but Argentina aiding the British, as well as this the Spanish have joined on the British side as well.

The Grand Republic of Sincere stood across looking into the Canadian wilderness, "Truly brutal landscape this is." He said and sighed, "Three years have passed, and I've yet to even dent them… hmm maybe if I used that captured technology. I was hoping to save this for the future, after the war, but I've no choice now." The Republic walked away into a farm building. As he walked in the brisk air of the fall had blown inside following him. He looked up at the refurbished tank, redesigned to be a truly deadly assault machine, machine guns mounted on all four sides with a shrunk artillery piece on the top. "Beautiful, absolutely beautiful." The Grand Republic of Sincere patted the metal that made up the Ceaser mark I tank. On the side of the Tank were the famous words written in Latin, "I came, I saw, I conquered."

The Republic laughed a bit to himself, "Foolish Alfred, never show your strengths, your enemy will be able to replicate it eventually, but if your smart in using it they might not even know that you have it." The republic opened the hatch the troops that were stationed in the barn followed him. The Republic took the drivers seat, he turned the monster of a machine on and busted threw the barn doors. He turned the tank and began to drive it into the forests of Canada. When he was deep enough in, but not far enough away from the encampment on the border he fired a shell into the air lined with a special gas that followed the canaster. The Army stood up at least 50,000 men strong marching into the border, 10,000 were in trucks, 20,000 were on horse back, and the last 20,000 were on foot. They all moved with haste unlike any seen before wishing to have a swift victory over the Canadians and a foothold in the hostile land.

Matthew was quietly drinking some tea and sitting in his country side house, He knew that his lands were very rough, at least the places that are of value, and some are even very far out of reach. Then he heard a huge bang like some one had fired artillery into the sky, and out of no where a shell leading red smoke landed busting through his house. "Maple." Matthew sighed, and stood up covering his mouth with a cloth. The red smoke now clogging up all vision inside the house. He walked outside of the house and into the yard. He walked to the line that was outside his house, and dialed the number, this new technology being used all over the world was very fickled, "No way is this catching on." He said as he spun the dial. He waited a few seconds and then some one picked up, "Hello who is this?" Matthew spoke in his wisper like voice, "Canada." The man on the other side replied, "Who?" Then chuckled and said, "Yes sir what is you want?" Matthew sighed then replied to him, "Call the men to arms we are under attack." The man on the other side replied with a quick, "Sir, yes Sir!" Then the line went quiet and Matthew put the phone down.

The Republic was estatic at how well the fire went off. He busted open the hatch and took a deep breath and yelled to the now assembelled army, "The Canadians have avoided conquest for long enough! Though there is a lot of insentive in the republic to offer them white peace, I say nay! We unite the contient, Thus bringing the glory of the republics ideals to the world stage, its time we proved that we are as powerful as any of the Euro's! Now lets go and give them hell!" The fifty thousand men cheered and moved forward with the tank which was now moving forward at full pace. The Republic turned forward towards the winter stricken Canadian lands.

The Canadian military had some intelligence on the republic's military plans and knew that their first target was Toronto, Ontario. The Canadian's however had set themselves up in a dug in fasion with some trenches and a few artillery batteries set up behind this. Almost half of the Canadian military was there waiting for likely huge assult from The Republics aircrafts and motorized battalions. The first signs were seen after an hour or so as aircrafts were seen flying towards the city and just behind them was a tiny speck and that speck was moving faster than an army, but slower than the planes it was following. Then one of the Canadian soldiers took out some bionoculars and yelled, "Its an armored vehical!" The Canadians then turned to themselves and started asking questions like, "Has the US betrayed us? Did they capture the armor? What the hell?" These however stopped as the vehical fired its main gun putting a huge dent into the trenches.

Matthew yelling into one of his commanders ears to fire the artillery, which the commander relayed to the troops. The artillery started to fall on the armored tank, but they missed it, the tank still heading at full speed towards them. The airplanes had reached them and started to fire down on the troops manning the artillery, the planes however only made a short appearance after dropping their pay load. They faded off into the horizon most likely to prevent the freezing of their engines on this very cold day.

The Republic had popped the opening to the tank once more and looked out, "Great work boys!" Then ducked back inside to avoid a shot at him, his tank rolled forward and began to unleash its hell on the enemies. The Canadian military continues to try and hold of the ferocity of the Republics modified tank.

However the tank's fuel injection system started freeze up before the tank could retreat and was stranded in the middle of the battle field the Republics military trailing behind, to catch up. The tank however was able to be saved as the Republic's men made it in time to push it to the back lines. Once the hugely motorized force of the Republic made its final push into the Canadian fortifications it only took a matter of hours before the primitive blitzkrieg broke through the Canadian line causing a mass route. The Canadians had finally been pushed back.

I would like to apologize for the lackluster amount of fighting it just that this chapter has been staring me down for about thirteen or more days now and I wanted it done with so I could move on. After this will be the Russian Revolution and I pray to the lord I don't get caught up with that one as well. That will be in two chapters, and fair warning the next one wont be to terribly long as it will just be a rap up of the ending of the war in the American front.


	36. Chapter 36

As per request by the second person to review this story I am going to try, note the word try, to implament relationships and love into this story, I can not promise you however that I will be successful. On a side note, relationships are open to be stated, and since I'm a terrible match maker I will let you guys decide the relationships, note there will be no sexuall interactions, just love talk, and maybe a kiss or two, also France does not count as sexual interaction as he is his own category. Also lastly could some one give the Republic a name, because I've got nothing.

Chapter 36: The Great War Part 8, Interstate Warfare Final

The Republic now fashioning its new name as the United Republics of Northern America, as its enemies have only one hold out now, Washington D.C. (The Brits still got Maryland.) The combined forces of the USA, Mexico, and Canada waited inside Alfred's capital. The now URNA stood outside D.C. and shouted to the enemy army, "Surreneder and your governemnts, and military will be peacefully assimilated into the new Union!" The Three country looked to each other, then men tired and weary, low on supply and nothing more than a few bullets, Alfred looked to Matthew then to Ricardo, "We have got to accept… are men and people are dieing and suffering… even a hero like me can not save us now." Alfred hung his head in defeat as he turned to a wall punching it leaving a huge fist sized hole in the wall. Matthew went up to Alfred and said, "That's not very heroic just giving up like that, come on lets give them hell just one last time." Matthew had already lost his country to the Republic, but was still helping Alfred with the remenants of his military the same went with Ricardo. Ricardo walked up to Alfred than patted his back, "You know gringo, as much as I hate you, I can't let you lose your country like we did, now give them hell hero." Matthew stood by Ricardo, the two then said, "We give you our military as your own, were done, its all you now, and don't forget you're the hero." The two walked out their hands behind their heads to the URNA, "Intelligent of you to give up without a fight." He said as his men cuffed them.

Alfred stood there alone with a bloody fist a hole in the wall. He looked up crying and said, "I'll save you guys, because that's what a hero would do!" He grabbed the flag in the oval office and walked out still crying and shouted, "You'll take their land and mine over my dead body!" He waved the stars and strips and started to sing the battle hymn of the Republic's most famous line, "Glory, Glory, hallelujah! Glory, Glory, hallelujah! Glory, Glory, hallelujah, his troop keeps marching on!" The American soldiers in dismay looked up at Alfred, who was now singing even louder waving the flag, the American troops stood up and raised their weapons and joined in the song, the White house's destroyed frame in the background, "Glory, Glory, hallelujah!" They all sang, the Mexican and Canadian troops looked up and joined in the standing and hummed along with it. Alfred planted the flag into the ground and shouted the final line, "Our Troop will keep marching on!" and with that the enterty of the three former countries armies cheered and charged on toward the URNA, a hellfire so bright in their eyes, that any man would run in fear, so passionate that it would be admired by all through out the ages, and finally and fire so bright that would win the Americans the honor of being second head in the URNA latter in time.

The URNA was so taken back by the sheer determinism and pride in the opposing country who was running full speed his flag in his hand and a pistol in the other at him, that he said nothing, until he was shot at. The URNA shook his head and turned to his men stationed in the trenches out side D.C. and said, "Boys these men are giving their lives for their country, their country is giving his life for them, the least we could do is fight them honorably and meet them in the field." The troops nodded their heads and got out of the trenches, the artillery men off the artillery, the tank troops out of the tanks, the calvalry of their horses, and met in a line, the URNA in the center holding the Flag of the contient of North America with Four Stars around it representing the four republics that once made up the contient. He finally shouted, "For the Republic! Lets give them the end they deserve, one of honor!" The entire army charged at the American and his forces.

The URNA met Alfred in the middle of the battle field the two flags clashing against each other, both dropped landing in a 'x' formation. Both pulled out a saber, and brought their blades against one another. The two armies clashing around them forming a kind of fighting circle. The URNA was pushed back by Alfred who bashed his blade against his foes knocking him back following through with a series of slashes on the blocking URNA. After just a few of these the URNA's saber started to crack, to which he then sidestepped one brought a slash to Alfred's side, but this didn't even bother Alfred who just turned to him and continued his assult. The fighting around them with bayoneted rifles and sabers was bloody men dieing left and right.

Alfred managed to catch the URNA off guard hitting him in the sword arm making him drop his saber, The URNA however picked it up with his other arm in order to keep fighting. The ferocity of Alfred's assult had demoralized the URNA's military the troops were barely able to hold one another off. This was one of the few battles after the invention of gunpowder that not a shot was fired.

The URNA threw a vicisous slice at Alfred's leg cutting it open, blood flowing down the country's leg, but this didn't even slow him down he just kept at it. Alfred stabbing the URNA's sword arm again, causing the country to scream in pain, but before Alfred could pull it out the URNA grabbed Alfred's saber with the hand he was holding his saber which he had dropped. He kicked Alfred away making him let go of his saber, which the URNA pulled out of his shoulder and threw to the ground. The two flags of both countries were now covered in blood. The URNA brought his good arm up into a boxing like form, to which Alfred just charged him punching him in the gut causing the URNA to fly backwards into the group of fighting men. The URNA stood up coughing up blood, spitting out some blood, and ran up and punched Alfred in the face, but the same was met to the URNA, both of them falling on the ground, bloodied badly. Yet if only through sheer will Alfred stood up first, bringing a huge fist down on the URNA knocking him out cold, and with a few less teeth. Alfred picked up his flag and waved it proudly in victory the URNA's troops falling back in defeat, grabbing their beaten country.

This devastating blow was the only major victory won by the American countries opposing the Grand Republic. However only a few days later the war was over, the American government surrendered to the URNA under the condition that they would all, citizens included be intergrated into the new country. The URNA went on to become a confederacy between all the republics of America, now making them all brothers in arms.

Now you may wonder why the battle hymn of the republic was in there. Well its because for one, this alternate history is loosely based on real history, plus, I don't think there would be a more inspiring song that could have existed at the time, at least in America.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: The Great War Part 9, Revolution Part 1

While all the warfare in America was faught we go back once more to an earlier period in the war, but none the less just as important to the ultimate outcome of who is victor and who is defeated. This is the Russian Revolution brought on by Stalin's letter to Lenin after the battle for Siberia.

Ivan stood outside the Kremlin with a contingent of Cossacks, their guns amed at the amassed crowd of angry citizens, wanting change and reform. Some of the citizens threw rocks at them one hitting Ivan square in the face, he did not flinch as it hit him nor did he reach to wipe the blood of his face, he just stood stairing at his people sadly.

Ivan could nto believe what was happening, of all the times for riots and civil wars to break out he thought to himself another rock flying just past his face. Ivan's face remained emotionless as the rioters grew in number. After another few minuets someone fired a gun and all hell broke lose, The Cossacks started to open fire on the rioters who started to jump run at the Kremlin in Moscow (1) the rioters however were constantly cut down by the Cossacks who's faces were filled with regreat and pain.

Several Rioters made it through the volleys of bullets the Cossacks let lose and used what ever they had in their hands, Knives, rocks, pitchforks, some with guns even and started to wail on the wall of Cossacks. Ivan had let a tear escape his eye as he watched his own people start to kill each other, but as he noticed it he heard a sudden crack. He bent over and clutched his head and started to scream loudly, the civil war splitting his mind in two, effectively shattering the fragile sanity that had held him together through out all those years.

Ivan got down on his knees and started to laugh loudly, and every one stopped fighting to see the person who found this so histerical. Ivan lifted up his face streams of tears with a smile as he looked on all of them and said, "Children shouldn't fight, Da?" He stood back up a smile on his face with tears still streaming down his face and pulled out his saber that he had brought with him, and started to kill anyone and everyone not discriminating between ally and enemy as now the split minded Russia had no ally or enemy, they were all against him and for him, therefore they must all die.

Ivan plunged his saber deep into the man on his right kicking him off his blade as he pulled back decapitating the person on his left. The fighting continued on both sides either ignoring Ivan. Ivan continued to kill effectively both sides until there was only two people left to alive both on either side of the revolution, one a Cossack a very loyal one at that. The other a lower class man who had pure determination of the working class in his eye. Ivan stood there unable to determine which was truly his enemy and which was his friend. One side yelled at him to kill the Cossack and that revolution was upon us. The other said to finish off the traitor and put down the petty rebellion. Ivan could do nothing as he fell to the ground once more, finally coming to his sense and looked around him seeing all the dead Russians. He started to cry and did nothing as the two men continued to fight.

The duel between the two men seemed to last forever, but after along time, the lower class man had managed to push the Cossack to his back and take the bayoneted gun that had fallen out of the Cossacks hand and thrust it through his head. The lower class man then threw the gun down bloody and tired he walked over to Russia and held his hand out and said, "In times like this we must band together comrade come join the revolution, and free the motherland." Ivan looked up and took the hand. The revolution had the country on its side and it was only a matter of time before they would take over.

(1) The Kremlin in Moscow was a fort, not the capital, the capital was St. Petersburg.


	38. Chapter 38

Hmmm… tell you what since I can't directly insert a relationship into this section of the story I will do so next one.

Chapter 38: The Great War Part 10, Revolution part 2

The Soviet backing in Russia was unbelievable, the failure to keep the peace and stability during the war, brought on by the incompetent czar Nicolas the second who was more a family man than a leader of nations, led to the full scale revolution. Also I would like to note this, the Russian Revolution, was actually very… much the oppisit of what is expected of one, it was not very bloody, infact it was almost peaceful… note the word almost. Also this is by no way a historicaly accurate representation of the actual Russian revolution, this is only for entertainment purposes.

Ivan now had an indescribably terrifying smirk on his face his sanity cracked after so many fragil centuries. Ivan stood in front of a large grouping of lower class people, and workers, all of them bearing the hammer and sickle flag of the Soviet Union, the blood red flag fitting well with the blazing fires in the background as the revolution went on. Ivan's childish face and smile were filled with mal intent to what he would do if he ever got his hands on the Czar, the man he once faithfully served for centuries, unquestioning, yet now with his fate in his own hands Ivan couldn't help feeling that this was not right, like a part of him just wants it all to be peaceful like a field of sunflowers.

The Revolution spread like a wildfire through out Russia the White government unable to surpress it. Quickly the red army began to form taking those they would, any able bodied man to fight their enemy. The ideal of equality amongst the classes made just about anyone who wasn't nobility shiver with delight at the idea.

The Red flag of the revolution, marched on unstopped until it reached St. Petersburg. There it would be that the first major battle of the revolution would take place, between White Russia, and Red Russia (1). The bolshivks red flag fell behind them as their makeshift infantry was marched forward to take the capital of Russia. The Czars army came forward to meet them in the snowy battlefield. A man dressed in red with a black cap marched forward, his resemblance to Ivan was uncanny, this was Red Russia, the soviet union side of him. On the other a man dressed mostly in a white military uniform stepped forward, another Ivan look alike, this was White Russia, the Czarist side of him. The actual Ivan was standing with the Red Russia, because his people followed the red sides beliefs more firmly. Red Russia cried forth a battle cry to something like, "For the Workers!" The red army cheered and charged forward. White Russia cried forth, "For the Czar!" The Cossacks charged forth, on horse and foot. The two forces met in the middle white and red Russia at the backs of both armies watching forward to the unvailing fighting, Ivan however was being torn up inside, it felt like his heart would fall out of his body.

The battle raged on Ivan lay on the sidelines, still writhing in pain, his chest covered in blood, Red Russia smiled, while white Russia frowned, the heart of the Russian empire was being destroyed by all the blood shed, a new one would be needed to take its place. The two forces continued to fight, even though the peseant masses were less trained they held more heart than the Cossacks who were ever slowly being pushed back. However a familiar flag was seen in the distance… it was the flag of the Byzantine Empire, however Triestan was not there himself, instead it was just one of his generals. He had sent an army to aid the white government with their troubles, even though they weren't in the war that didn't mean that their ally would abandon them.

The Byzantine army brought with it fresh troops and fresh supplies, but even still something was wrong it seemed that even with this major advantage the red army would not faulter and just kept moving forward. Red Russia walked forward towering over his own troops towards the middle and white Russia did this as well, the two met in the middle their eyes locked, trying to win some sort of mental battle. Yet with each passing moment White Russia started to lose more and more of his ground and started to back away, fear immenant on his face, until the white army broke and retreated away from St. Petersburg.

Red Russia walked up to Ivan who's heart was jutting out of a literally weakend Russia. Red Russia kneeled down and ripped it out, and started to squish it with his black gloved hands. This cause Ivan to crumple up further, and Red Russia simply wispeard in his ears, "Do not worry, the heart of the rebellion shall become your own." Red Russia ripped out his own heart and placed it in Ivan's. Red Russia fell backwards dead, a smile on his face, his work was done, Ivan was now truly red Russia. The white government was doomed.

(1) Red Russia is the personification of the rebellion, while White Russia is the personification of the government trying to subdue the rebellion. Ivan represents the people and the country as a whole, the majority of the people were closer to the Red Russian way do to their faith in the communist ideal at the time.

Now I'm wondering as far as stories go, tell me which would you all prefer, an assassins creed crossover with Hetalia, or another straightforward Hetalia story? I'm leaving it to you guys because I want to try and appease the fan base more, besides I think I'll enjoy writing both, but Im not going to do both. Remember when Im done with this one I am going to make a sequal to "From City to Empire, Byzantium." So you can expect that in the future, the far future.


	39. Chapter 39

The abdication of Nikolas the second was historical, however he handed the empire over to his easily injured child instead of the Soviets. The Russian house (I guess you could call it that. I don't remember the technical term.) took power as a regency council. However about a year or two later, the government voted in Lenin, and well I think we all know what happened to the Royal family then. I'll give you a hint, it involves a bullet.

The Great War Part 11, Revolution part 3

Nikolas the second Romanov stood on in front of a crowed of people who were waiting patciently for his address. Nikolas bent his head down and took a deep breath and raised his head and spoke, "It severly saddens me, however the people, and my family has found it wisest if I were to abdicate my throne to my son. Therefore, I Nikolas the Second Romanov abdicate the thrown of the Russian Empire and leave it in the hands of my only successor." Nikolas stepped down and turned around, several tears running down his face, he didn't want his son to have this, not now not ever, why did he have to become the leader of such a nation, is what Nikolas thought. White Russia was in a wheel chair bairly alive, practically coughing up blood as this happened, Ivan stood in the crowed a smile on his face and walked away.

Ivan walked up to his new leader Lenin, "All is in place da. I believe with the regency council we will be able to have you put in as leader of it, and with enough support over throw the white government once and for all." Lenin nodded his head and smiled, "Yes Ivan and soon the glorious Soviet Union will be not a dream but a reality, and together all will become one with us sharing ideals, no class, no poverty, no one without a job." Lenin's eyes were filled with joy. Ivan sat down by him, but two people walked up to Lenin, one was a man Ivan didn't know personally, the other he knew to well. Lenin opened his arms and waved them to his sides, "Yes Leon Trotsky, and Stalin come sit by me we have much to disscuss about the future of our glorious country." Ivan stood up and walked away leaving his boss to talk with his two pupils one would say.

Ivan looked at White Russia, coughing up blood dieing like the government he represented. He felt a twinge of remorse and pitty for his former self, but shed it realizing had he stayed loyal he would have most certainly died, and someone else would become the personification of Russia, or the USSR. White Russia turned in his wheel chair towards Ivan his eyes filled with contempt, anger, and most of all, disappointment. The words could be heard by Ivan alone, "How could you?" White Russia rolled away.

A few years later, Lenin was elected to lead the council, "Thank you my fellow Russians! You have given me the greatest chance to lead this country back to greatness! Together we shall put together a glorius union, one with no economic striff! One with no class! One where no one is left out! One where no one is unemployed! A glorious union where all are equal!" The crowd yelled together in unison! On one side stood Stalin, on the other stood Leon.

The Soviet Union was beginning to take shape, the White government was on its death bed, the former Royal family had been moved to a place where they would not interfere with the changes in the country. Yet something was wrong, it was like the former Czar was trying to gain support, the people who were still on the white side through up in inserection fighting against the new government. They shouted furiously that they needed the Czar. The majority of these were once of noble class, or were related to the Czar. However the Czar actually was kind of enjoying his life, no major work to do, no need to manage every little detail, he could finally do what he wanted, be with his family.

The White Rebels were either putt down viciously or they were sent to salt mines to work for the rest of their lives. Yet the Czar was still seen as the source of this striff, it was ruining Lenin's plans for a perfect society. "Ivan, the Czar is a threat… his influence is still felt through out all of Russia, we must end this, therefore I want you and an escort to take them to a remote village in Siberia, and I want you to shoot him and all his family in the head, kill them all." Lenin said to Ivan who seemed a little shocked, but did as he was told, would he actually be able to kill a part of himself? Would he be able to end the regime that lead his country to greatness for over three hundred years of rule?


	40. Chapter 40

I have to say this will probably be a fairly graphic and to say the least, one of the more… psychological chapters of this, so if you are weak willed or cant stand trama induced scenes please turn away now.

The Great War Part 12 Revolution part 4 Final

Ivan stood outside the house that held the Romanovs… he looked at the plain brown door its mundane lines and wood work must not have seen much considering how well kept it is. Ivan couldn't say the same about himself, he had seen what some would is to much, a torn psyche, a bloody past, and a living hell that is frozen, nothing could prepare anyone for the monster that would arise from this event that would follow these few minuets.

Ivan walked into the house, the Romanovs were sitting huddled around, they finally got what they wanted to be a semi-normal family, but the way they were huddled showed how much they loved one another, it was heartbreaking for even some of the fellow troops that would witness this event, even thought they hated them, they could only feel pity for the Romanovs, yet Ivan's eyes were emotionless, like a machine or an animal. He pulled out a gun and pointed at them the guards did the same and they led them down to the basement.

Ivan continued to aim at them he walked up to them and pointed at them to have them tied up. Then he kneeled down by Nickolas the second and whispered in his ear, "You reward for the hell you and the others of your family, for your hell that you've brought me, and to the people, is a quick death." He spat on Nickolas who didn't even flinch but only lowered his head. Ivan put the gun to Nickolas' head but before he shot Nickolas spoke, "I never wanted this… I never wanted you to be in hell Ivan, I never wanted to lead this country… If I can offer anything it is this… I'm sorry, for everything I've caused." Ivan twitched a bit, a single tear ran down the side of his face, and he said one thing before he fired, "I know." At that moment Nickolas fell to the ground a bullet in his head blood flowing from the wound.

He walked up to Nickolas' wife and put the gun to her head, and following suit she didn't flinch she didn't flee, she accepted her fate and died more blood flooding the basement. With each shot fired another tear fell from Ivan's face. Finally he was at the former heir, he placed the gun to the head of the young child then dropped it. Ivan saw in the young boy's face, his own, having lost everything, the only thing left to keep him going now was the cold, yet the boy didn't have his sisters, no he had nothing anymore, Ivan couldn't kill the child in cold blood. Ivan picked up the gun and tossed it to one of the guards and walked out not a word said. When he was at the door he heard a bang and a final tear ran down his face, the Romanovs were dead, the family that had brought him to the modern age, the family that had raised him from the ground up was dead, and it was his doing, save for the last one.

Russia didn't leave the house however, but sat in a chair in the upstairs looking off into the distance, his eyes not conveying the grief he felt, nor the frustration in himself. Instead the conveyed satisfaction, Ivan however was putting on a ruse for the soilders that carried the bodies out of the house. Ivan caught a glimpse of the boy he had spared, that the soliders had not, the bullet went clean threw, he died instantly. When all were gone Ivan still sat there finally after and hour he stood up and he walked back to the basement and took off his gloves and placed his hands in the now dry blood the lifted them up and cried. Everything came out and this was the last time Russia cried for death, and this was the last time Russia showed compassion for humans, now they were but pawns nothing more, he would take every last one of them and use them like they had used him, and then all would be one with him and all would be his pawns, no one would make him commit this atrocity ever again, at least not on this personal a level.

When Ivan left the building, a part of him was dead, that part would never live again, he would live the rest of his life with an empty place in his heart, and in his being all together, Ivan had lost himself in the monster he had become and was undone. He was no more, and all that remained was the Soviet Union.


	41. Chapter 41

You know I… kind of hate myself for doing this, but for those who are not willing to endure some angst then just skip this chapter, I will say no more. This will be the last chronicle of the Great War, and I have to end this with a bang.

Chapter 41: The Great War part 13, A Death in the Family

Triestan stood tall his forces behind him Francis' army was faultering beneath the strength of the retaliation set against him, Ludwig and Gilberts armies were moving in the north, while Triestan's moved in the south. Triestan looked back to his armies and sat down and put his hands in his head, "Is this all worth it anymore? Can I keep this up? How much longer can I survive… Yet here I stand so close to victory, my goal of bringing my brother back with in my grasps." He looked at his hands, which were stained with so much blood. "It's my fault he's dead… I couldn't save him, I was worthless back then, yet now I stand in his light, instead of resurrecting him… I've taken his place, that means… Oh god… I killed him, I've become him." Triestan slammed his hands on the table tears running down his face.

Triestan hit the table again breaking it, "I've caused all this bloodshed trying to chase an impossible goal, and now that I have it with in my grasps I relies that my goal is unitanible! This…. This war is hell! Well if I'm going to suffer the loss of my only brother, everyone should, I shouldn't have to suffer like this forever." Triestan stood up grief over his new ideals on his old goal completely clouding his mind. He walked out of the tent his head hanging down a soldier asks him what his orders are and speaks up, "No, Mercy, shell them and charge, we take France, we Annex Spain, and we kill Arthur, I'm taking no one shit anymore."

The Byzantine military moved with unrelenting force through France, with the combined German forces they took it in a matter of weeks, the invasion of Spain was succesfull and the two pronged attack made them an easy target. The only one left was Arthur.

Triestan sat at a table with Arthur, all of the Nations that made of Triestan's Empire stood behind him, "Hello nephue, you relies you will die, you've instigated this war, and with your death I'll have all I need to be what my brother never could." Arthur looked acrossed the table at the huge amount of countries in the empire, his former allies Spain and France were there as well. Arthur looked with determination, "You won't take me, I can guarantee that, and you wont Kill me either, were Immortals we cant die." Triestan stood up the chair falling down, "You want to talk about a nation dieing, alright we will talk, you want to know how a nation dies? They are killed by another nation, their legacy destroyed, their culture eradicated, I killed the Ottoman Empire, I Mortally wounded Kievan Rus, and I've destroyed several Northern African countries, I've seen them die and I've lived a long time, your just another casualty of this war Arthur." Arthur looked sternly at Triestan, "You say you killed them, but did you deal the blow or did you just watch?" Those words stung like a blade through the heart.

Triestan lowered his head, "This war ends in one of two ways, Status qoe and I lose All I've gained and start again, with this cycle I've gone with for years on end, or I take you down and we all live happily." Arthur sighed, "I'm afraid its going to be the first option." Triestan turned away and walked out the nations that make up his empire making a path way for him, and he said, "Remember Arthur it was your choice here that decided this war." Arthur simply stayed seated and watched as the large group of former nations followed Triestan out.

Triestan returned to the city of Rome where he found the tomb he had laid his brothers body and he knelt by it, he hadn't opened it for fourteen hundred years. He placed his hand on the door and pushed it open and walked inside the largest tomb was grandious and poorly lit. Triestan lit a match and lit the tourches one by one. He staired at the stone coffin and walked up to it and placed his hand on it. "Forgive me brother… Its all my fault your dead and your never coming back." He opened the tomb to find his brothers corpse gone, not even dust. Triestan then fell to his knees and cried for hours, so it was true he had become the new Rome. Yet something wasn't right Triestan felt his back seep with blood and he turned around to see Feliciano, "Why? I've given you everything, I've protected you and helped you, why would you do this now?" Triestan fell to the coffin blood seeping on to the floor and Feliciano spoke, "Because, you never gave us freedom."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: The Great War part 14, The Final Statement.

Triestan lay in the tomb of his brother, blood flowing like it had never before, his body felt cold. He breathed slowly, he started to push himself up, but could only do this barely able to stand. His body felt like it was tearing itself apart. Triestan coughed up blood on the floor, and turned to Feliciano and fell onto him, Feliciano just catching him. Triestan looked up to him, "I'm going to die now… I don't know how long, but with your betrayel, you've caused full scale revolution… I'm going to lose everything I have, but know this Feliciano… I regret it all, I should have been content to disappear on that faithful day five hundred some years ago, yet no… This is more befitting for someone like me… Always betrayed by my own." Triestan passed out, his blood pouring out of his body rapidly from the wound.

Feliciano lifted Triestan up and placed him in Rome's coffin, the blood finally slowing down, and he closed Triestan's eyes. The glorious reign of the Byzantine empire was put to an end, the nations that made up the former empire all declared independence, except for Greece which retained Anatolia, and Greece itself. The last few years of the Great war were no longer against the English who the other nations of the former empire had declared peace with, but fighting amongst themselves, for title of Emperor of Byzantium.

Hercaules had gone to the tomb where his brother lay, Triestan lay there so barely alive that he could only breath, his body on fire, like he was dieing hundreds of times. Hercaules kneeled by him and placed his hand on Triestan's heart and bowed his head, "I'll avenge you brother." Before Hercaules could leave Triestan grabbed him, and said weakly, "These days, the bloodshed isn't needed… just… remember my mistakes, and… don't try to revive me… its not worth the pain." With that Triestan's hand fell back into the coffin, the empire who had cheated death for over three millennium was dead.

The warring nations of the former empire all gathered in Constantinople, which is where the body of Triestan was moved and was placed inside the Hagia Sophia, His coffin was embroidered with gold and gems. All nations had arrived for this event, enemies, friends, and strangers they all came to the city to pay their final respects to possibly the greatest empire that ever lived, truly he was the king of kings, but his story does not end, no, he was not truly dead, but in a death like coma. No one knew, his heart beat was so slow they couldn't notice, his skin so cold, his body so stiff.

The ceremony was held for him, the first to speak was Arthur, "I may have been his rival, and his greatest enemy… but that is behind us now, the war is over… I think we have all lost a great nation here, maybe under different circumstances, could he have survived. He was however like a father, or brother figure to almost all European nations here, in fact he was, but he was our uncle. I regret that the last memory he will have of myself is an enemy and some one to hate… We could all learn a lesson from his follies." Arthur stepped down for the next nation, who was the only, formerly, religious ally he had.

Ivan stood by the podium and spoke up, "I may not be a nation of religion anymore, but what I can say is that… he was like a father to me, abusive yes, but endearing, and defensive and now that he is gone, I can only think that he will be remembered for his greatness. A shame he could not become one with me, but that is something I can except, I respected his prowess, he held integrity to the end, and I admit, it is all our fault he is dead."

Next up was a man who was wearing a cloak his face obscured, but a burnett stuble could be seen and something akin to two curls on his head, his eyes were brown. He spoke in something similar to an Italian accent, but it was different, wiser, older. "He was a good nation, hopeless yes, reckless yes, but a strong willed man. If anything, he was the most human a nation could get, he felt for his family, he was greedy, he was proud, and he was most of all ignorant. I feel that in his death we have all learned how close to those people we've out lived for so many years we truly are." Arthur spoke up after the man finished, "Who are you?" The man smiled and shrugged, "Just a stranger who's morning the loss of a brother." The man disappeared just as mysteriously as he came.

The final speaker was Hercaules, "He raised me from birth, he gave me all I could ask for, and he protected me, he was the greatest brother in the world. He showed me the world around, I would only ever leave his side when he was at war, he didn't want me exposed to what he called hell… he never once he had gained so much land, enlisted one Greek solider, he kept me from war, he protected me, and I believe he died protecting me. He may have been stabbed in back by family, but in the end family was the thing he cherished most. Yet with his death we all have our freedom, but let me ask all of you, was he not kind to you? Was he not a great man? Was it worth it?" Hercaules stepped down from the podium and the mass continued as his coffin was lowered below the Hagia Sophia, thus signifying the end of the Byzantine empire… for now.

Alright let me tell you this, Triestan is not dead, the story is not over, but I feel that with this it will give cause for another war, so that World War 2 can happen, if I didn't do this, there would be no reason, I could fabricate one, but this gives the best legitmate chance of a war right here.


	43. Chapter 43

I would firstly like to apologize greatly for this taking a month and being so… small well here the thing, I've got writers block out the wazoo, so don't expect anything amazing from this chapter.

Chapter 43: Interlude to War Part 1

The former Empires lands divided up between at least ten major nations. Egypt Took eastern Africa, Persia invaded later and took the middle east. Greece got, Anatolia, and the core of the Empire. Two cultural unions were made, one called Romania in the Eastern Balkans, and in the Western Balkans, Yugoslavia. Italy got, just Italy, France and Spain returned to normal. Austria and Hungary formed a Union.

The German Empire was still intact, not gaining any land or losing any land. The Soviet Union was clawing its way to the top. The URNA is at full strength and is competing with Great Britian for greatest power.

The conferences began again, now that the world was once again civil.

(Also these conferences will be more focused towards well… my poor attempt at comedy, with a hint of things to come, so don't expect all laughs… or any, I'm a terrible comedian.)

The conferences began, all was quiet for the first few momments, Arthur sitting at the front of the table opened his mouth and then the conference roared, Arthur sitting with his mouth open. Alfred walked up to him leaned in and shut his mouth gently, "Keep it up and you'll catch some flies with that thing." Alfred laughed and walked away, Arthur glairing at him.

The Greek confederation (somewhat different from normal Greece, seeing as he was not… conquered at all, but most of the troops that Byzantium used were Greek so, he's a little more aggressive, but… still very laid back.) or Hercules was sitting by the other members of the proclaimed Byzantine alliance, which was made up of the former countries of the Byzantine empire. The members of the alliance were as follows, Arabia, Egypt (being called Agyptus as that would be closer to what the Byzantines would call the area.), Greater Byzanta (West Africa) Lesser Byzanta (central Africa), Carthago (Northern Africa, excluding Egypt.) The Kingdom of Jerusalem, (obviously Israel), Romania, Yugoslavia, and The Austro-Hungarian Republic. (consisting of modern day Hungary and Austria.)

However certain people were banned from the alliance or did not join it at the fall of the empire, Italy being one of them, The URNA declined invitation to the alliance on terms that it was it's own sudo alliance.

A fairly tan man wearing a dark brown uniform and whose face was covered with a turben/mask combo walked up to Hercules. (1) This man spoke with a distinct middle eastern accent, "So how does it feel having the middle east taken from your little 'alliance' or should I say pathetic attempt to keep that empire of your brothers alive?" Hercules looked up a very bland expression on his face and he said in a slight wisper, "Agrivating to say the least Persia, now please go bother some one else." Persia leaned on Hercules chair, "Awe but I thought you would be more violent, your nothing like your brother, heck had I said that to him he would of punched me in the face." Persia laughed, "But I digress, so I here your having conflicting interests in that 'alliance' of yours." Hercules sighed, "Yes we do, the lower half of Africa has yet to be divided up into separate countries, but the other nations in Africa namely Greater and Lesser Byzanta and Agyptus, want the land. Then you have Yugoslavia and Romania-" before Hercules could finish his sentence the said two nations went rolling past them choking each other stopping then waving to the two and continueing to do this. Hercules clenched the bridge of his noes as Persia bursted out in laughter, "Their worse than England and France!" Arthur and Francis popped out of no where, "WE DON'T FIGHT THAT MUCH!" they yelled in unison, then turned to each other Arthur speaking first, "Shut up frog and stop copying me!" Francis held a hand towards himself mocking shock, "Aw but Angleterre your so interesting its hard not to copy you!" he said with sarcasm. Chaos ensued.

Ludwig was holding his forehead then slammed the table, "Gottverdammit can't you people just calm down for five seconds and hold a civilized conversation, I mean Gott isn't this what killed Triestan this kind of Recklessness? Now everbody take your seat and lets try and have a civil meeting!" Ludwig breathed heavily after finishing.

Hercules spoke up first, "I would like to make a statement first if I may?" The rest after sitting down and quieting down as well nodded, "Thank you, I would like to demand that Persia give me back the Middle east, as it is rightfully free land of the Byzantine Alliance." Persia looked at him, "Oh really I think that's a crock load of bull crap, in fact If I remember correctly, I've owned the middle east for ages before your rat brother came along, hell I beat him so many times I lost count, taking back my land to no less." Hercules looked sternly at Persia, "All I want is a very calm and peaceful out come to this, please Persia do not make me bring the hammer down on you." Persia raised an eyebrow, "I dare you, do it, I'll just trounce your little 'alliance' like I trounced your brother so many times ago." And so the first minor war began in the Interwar period. (2)

1 Fun fact, the Selujk Turks came from western China, they migrated to the Middle east and took over the majority of Persia, Iraq, and Saudia Arabia, so by the notion that Sadiq failed to beat Triestan, he never really disappeared, he just became the personification of the land that… trounced the Byzantines in the middle east and acted as main rival to them for centuries.

2 This is not the second world war, this is a minor war just to keep the pace flowing… and so that I don't have to come up with bad jokes, but that's besides the point.


	44. Chapter 44

Evening gentlemen and gentlewomen, I would like to present this evening the fourty-fourth chapter in this story, that has been postponed for over a month now. I would like to apologize for my tardiness but I was just having a conflict, the way I see it is that this story lacks the lightness of the actual series of hetalia which is what probably turns it off for some people, but thing is I'm no good at writing that kind of stuff, So in turn I'm considering re-writing the story to one improve quality, and two lessen the serious war focused overtone I've set in this story, basically expect that changes will come, but I digress do enjoy. Oh and do remember I said consider, which does not mean I will, if you enjoy it in it's current for than just say so.

Chapter 44: Interlude to War part 2, Greco-Persian war.

(Not a good start to brightening this up, but I'll explain that later.)

Hercules was waiting on the border of the middle eastern land taken from him by the Persians after the Byzantine Empire fell apart. The Persians would stand to fight on a four front war against the Kingdom of Jerusalem, Saudi Arabia, The Ptolymic Kingdom, and the Greek confederation as well as aid being shipped in from the other African, and Balkan nations that were once part of the alliance.

Bi-planes could be seen flying towards the boarder landing in an airport near by preparing in wait for the intial invasion run. Dispite the fact that the Byzantine Alliance is but a fractured form of what it used to be it's might was not to be underestimated as they worked well together seeing how they were all under one roof for so long.

Persia could see from an outpost near the border of the Greek confederation a military gathering at the borders. "Well…" was all he said before the army started to move out armored cars and tankets rushing forward in surprise, but the army still stayed in mass as it moved together the tanks and cars leading the way, in a primitive blitzkrieg.(1)

The troops from all four borders of the nations struck in an scary syncranization fighting on all sides began as the war entered full force.

The Persian troops who were still setting up trenches were ran over by cars and tanks the few that were in pre-prepared trenches were being shot at constantly from the forward moving army, none of the opposing troops dared to stick their heads out of fear of being shot.

The same could be said from all sides of the war an unstoppable wave swarmed through the border lands of Persia quickly knocking the army back wards towards the edge of Iraq. (2)

Persia could only stand and gape at this, "But… they're a shattered empire! They shouldn't work this well together! It doesn't make any sense they should be fighting over a claim to succession!" Persia said as he threw rock at a hill that was near the town the Byzantine alliance was coming to.

Then over the hill came a line of tanks and other war machines charging down a veritable sea of infantry following them down the hill firing as the mobile vehicals moved forward to take down their enemies encampments.

The Persian army hid inside the buildings around the town several of them only able to fire blind into the mass troops and armor moving throw the town. Several of the troops invading the town fell to the ground, but the army didn't even falter they pushed further and harder, tossing grenades into the house that the enemy soldiers were in.

The many countries that made up the alliance stood at the top of the hill watching as their long time enemy was being smashed at the horde that swept through his lands.(3)

Persia was caught up in the town hall of the place which was heavly fortified with barbed wire and some expiremental mines laid on the grounds outside of it. The troops in the upper floors of the place had rifles while the lower floor was riddled with sub-machine guns and at the door was machine gun emplacement.

An artillery bombardment was launched towards them effectively putting multiple wholes in the building. The men inside of it flying out or ducking for cover in areas that were not already hit. Then the tanks charged forward towards the buildings.

A few of the rifles still at the top of the building managed to toss several specially developed grenades to handle tanks. One of the grenades was rolled over by a tank causing it to blow prematurely, but the explosion lifted with enough force to tear the treads and even flip the tank on its side, the troops on the inside were so surprised they didn't notice the fuel leak that was also created by this. One troop lit a match to get some light in the tank as their visors were slammed shut when they were rolled on their side.

The other tanks continued on and the infantry was right behind them charging forward, but then suddenly a heart stopping explosion with a plum of smoke so tall that no one could explain other than an act of God had just occurred. The Tank had been destroyed.

The men inside the building saw the unstoppable war machine of the Alliance had finally suffered its first defeat ever. They cheered loudly, and then the men on the bottom floor took their anti-tank grenades out and tossed them to the tanks that were starting to reach the first line of barbed-wire.

The grenades flew from the building some tanks being flipped others being stopped in there tracks, few however managed to get through the barrage of grenades. Those tanks trampled the wire in front of them as they moved into the minefield, which ended up halting the rest of the tanks by breaking their treads.

The infantry decided to continue regardless of their formerly dubbed unstoppable warmachines being beaten for the first time. One of the charged straight behind a tank which had a leak near him, but his adrenalin had clouded his judgment as lit one of the few outdated grenades that the alliance still had on them, lighting the fuel.

Another earthshattering boom ripped through the air as another tank blew up. The Persians cheered again this time charging through their safety path towards the alliance, getting their second wind.

Persia himself was at the head firing his sub-machine gun at several troops in front of him. The actual alliance member however were now moving forward, due to the fact that their war machines were being destroyed.

Persia's troops were still grotesquely outnumbered by the alliance troops, but they fought with a fury that scarred the alliance troops who were actually considering running away.

However before they had the chance to support had arrived in the form of the imported air fighters from the Americas. As they flew over head shooting at any troop in their way bullets riddling the streets as troops on the Persian side were floored in a matter of seconds, only for the town hall to be bombed at the end of the attack run, completely destroying it and the remaining troops inside.

However as unlikely as it was Persia still stood only hit once in the shoulder, many of his men and citizens laying dead around him, "Damn it how do you stop these bastards?" he shouted, "We beat one of their monsters and another rears its damn head ready to strike before we can even push them out!"

One of the troops turned to his leader, "I… Think we should wave the flag sir!"

Persia turned to him, his turban and mask torn his eyes and face clearly seen with a dark tan on him as shook his head, "Go out then, see if their take your rifle or shoot you in the head you idiot!" The troop lowered his head.

The four nations that were currently attacking Persia had moved forward towards the front lines to put the nail in the coffin, but before they did they would offer Persia a chance at peace.

The Greek Confederation shouted, "We'll give you one chance hand over your lands up to Iraq and we'll leave you be from now on!"

Persia answered him with a grenade being thrown at them.

The group quickly rolled out of the way, though some of the shrapnel hit them they weren't terribly affected by it.

The four then took up cover behind debrie that had been knocked off the near by buildings. The Greek Confederation was the first one to fire back using a semi-machine gun.

The Four nations and Persia exchanged fire for a while as the streets were clear and the town had all, but been destroyed by the fighting.

Persia however was the first to run out of ammo. He looked around seeing that there was nothing in reach he could use to fight back with except the old saber that most militaries keep just as a sign of honor or rank now.(4)

Persia sighed, "So it all comes back to the blade doesn't it." He stood up his arms in the air no gun near by and walked out into the open.

The four nations walked out their guns trained on him as he continued to walk forward.

Just as Saudi Arabia was about to grab him he kicked him in the gut tossing him to the ground taking his gun away smacking The Ptolymic Kingdom with the gun then dropping it tossing him into Jerusalem knocking them both to the ground.

He then pulled his blade out of its sheath and slashed Greece's gun in half charging him with the saber raised only to be tackled to the ground by Greece. The saber flung into a nearby rock.

Persia managed to lift Greece off him punching him in the face, then getting up and running to the blade only pulling it out.

When he turned around the four were all on their feet again this time the all had their blades out.

Persia did the only thing he could do and charged into them some how managing to block all four of their swings at once.

Persia pushed them away swinging his blade hard enough to break Saudi Arabia's in two, then returning with the hilt of the blade to the side of his head knocking him clear to the ground.

Persia then turned to the Ptolmyic Kingdom ducking under a swing and slashing him in the stomach. Then he threw his blade up in the air punching him in the chin hard enough to break it.

He turned and caught it now with only two foes left. He sidestepped a heavy swing from Jerusalem kicking him in the stomach causing him to rech on the battle field, then bringing his blade down on his skull sending him to the ground.

Then there was one left. The two nations staired across the battle field the tension so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Greece spoke up, "So this is why you were called the Bane of the Empire." Persia was not a foe to be trifled with, not after he had crushed the Byzantines some many times before.

Persia didn't reply but only charged forward where his blade was met with Greece's.

Greece then flipped his blade down slashing upward cutting Persia's arm then slashing again across his chest. Blood flowing from the wounds Persia feel to his knees.

Persia looked up at Greece and spat at him, then slashing at his knees only to have it dodged and his blade stompped on and kicked away.

Persia had lost the war.

A/N: Oh sweet lord almighty… I apologize again for how long it took me to do this, pure writers block from hell… and a slight lag in interest of the story, but I have an epic comeback planned for Triestan, trust me.

(1)I said Primitive because well, for one an effective Blitzkrieg is what I may have displayed, but know this they were very well known for going straight through cities with out a problem in fact I dare say that's where the Blitz excels, but as you saw this one had some problems doing that.

(2)For simpler terms I said Iraq so most people would know where it was instead of guessing where in the middle east they were.

(3)Long time enemy… Alright the Persians, The Turks, the Parthnians, all came from the same direction through the same route, the cultures also blended a lot. The Byzantines fought off the tide from the east many times. Plus they are fragments of the empire that fought along side Triestan so it would be their enemy as well.

(4)Sword play was outdated by this time in fact if a blade was issued at all it would have been to a commander or cavalry unit. The only infantry I know of that still used blades were the Japanese.

Now the whole comedy thing, it's difficult to come up with history humor when your doing an ahistorical story… I cant really do much about that either, plus I don't think I'ld be able to pull off humor at this time heck not even until maybe after the cold war. Romances… I can try but I've no freaking clue what pairing I'd do. I hope you enjoyed after the long wait.


	45. Chapter 45

Good evening fair viewers, I've come to inform you that this guy here who is writing this had his writers blockade busted down into tiny little crying pieces. I'm back baby! Oh and by the way this chapter will be extremely dark and bloody. Someone is going to die.

Chapter 45: The Return, part 1

The Interwar period for these days was rather peaceful as the people all felt that the world had finally equalized, but pain, and suffering had spread through the world even if it wasn't in the form of war. In Germany the people were forced to pay extrodanary amounts of money to their foes in compensation. The Greek confederation and its alliance had an economic crash as the allies began infighting over true ownership of the lands of the empire.

The Italian nation was having delusions of grandjure as the people seek to regain the glory the lost to the Byzantines. These feelings brought rise to the first facists in the world and these people brought down the Kings of Rome and replaced them with their dictators.

The world around had suffered a hellish economic decade with a recession that would come to be known as the great depression.

The many representatives of the United American Nations had severe recations to each other the giant nation splintered up into many different factions resembling that which had made up the pre-great war time except one thing the Republic of Sincere was dissolved and assimilated into the United states of America.

But, these were nothing in comparision to two events that would unfold into the rapid succession of events that would lead to the next and most brutal and hated war that the world would ever delve into.

An Austrian man had created a party for the German elections in the form of the National Socialist party, this man had one the elections and now in power had one goal, total conquest.

However down in the tombs of the 'dead' nation Byzantium a stir was felt. The city of Constantinople was in a dreadful riot the people demanding that the glory be restored to the Empire, that in fact they deserved to lead Europe in an age of 'prosperity'. The leader of these Rioters busted down the tombs doors.

He proclaimed loudly to his followers, "The Rebirth of our glorious nation will mark this new era! Quickly to the tomb!" The people rushed forward into it behind the man.

The man stood in front of the casket and pushed of the lid to see the perfectly preserved body of Triestan Byza.

Over at the capital building the doors were breached. The people charged through the halls the Leader of the Confederation held at gun point, Greece held to the wall.

Back at the tomb the man lifted Triestan up and gave him to the crowd and they walked to the capital building.

Upon reaching the capital building the man walked forward to the leader of the confederation, "You've done little to regain our lost glory you old pathetic man!" he slapped him.

The man took the gun that was pointed at the man, "These are new days, the Empire will live again! For we are the people who rightfully should rule over all kings, we are the children of the empire!"

The man held the gun to the leaders head, "But there is one obstical in our way."

Silence was all that was heard outside the city, but if one listened closely they could hear a bang like the firing of a single bullet.

The man turned and dropped the gun and walked over to the group of people holding Triestan Byza's comatose body.

His grin grew wild, "Rise my empire be born in fire once more!"

The whole room grew quite as the body twitched, and raised its head, but something was different from the nation that once only sought to bring his brother home and reunite his family, no the deep brown eyes with compassion and pain that once exsisted were no more.

All that lay were eyes that had a pitch black feel something that would swallow a persons soul like they were nothing more than a pawn on the playing field.

The once well kept brown hair was now wild and rugged giving off a feral feeling.

The body of a man who should be dead smilled, "I live." He stood up straight the people behind him slightly dwarfed by the six foot tall man.

He was dressed in the clothing he was buried in. A Purple and black trench coat on. The back adorned with the symbol of the empire. Yet the clothing was torn from poor handling by the crowd. His pants were black as well.

He cracked his neck twice looked up to the sky and breathed. He was alive.

Greece held against the wall saw this all, he was shocked and terrified by this. Yet when he opened his mouth to say something Triestan had already turned his head to him his eyes cold, dead, and wanting nothing more than the death of all that had wrong him in the past.

He walked over to Greece who's face was in perpetual shock and terror. He kneeled down to him and looked him in the eyes, "Here I thought you would be happy to see your brother alive and well." He said his voice so cold that it sent shivers down the spines of the people who could hear the barely audible wisper.

Greece snapped out of his trance, "You're… not my brother!" Triestan just stared at him blankly no emotions, no shock, no pain, no remorse, nothing, like he was a husk of his former self standing.

Then he spoke again, "Oh, but I am…" he rubbed the back of his hand against Greece's face turning and grabbing his chin. Then suddenly he brought his other hand hard smacking Greece in the face sending him to the ground, "… I've just changed." He said his face completely full of bliss as he staired at his brother who he just floored with one slap.

He then knelt down by him, "Death can do that to a person." He threw a hard kick into Greece's gut kicking him up into the air for a second before he fell back down.

This time he lifted Greece up holding him by his neck, "I lied dead for almost twenty years, stabbed brutally in the back, my whole world shattered, everything I had worked to build destroyed. Yet I stayed in a perpetual state of dream, and all I could see was me getting stabbed then getting cut into pieces… and each and everyone of my children, my siblings all took a piece, and two pieces were left the heart and the head." He drew Greece's sword from his hilt rubbing the flat of the blade across Greece's chest.

"Yet there was one who hadn't taken anything yet…" he said looking into his reflection on the blade then moving his hand to his chest.

Suddenly his face became dangerous, full of frustration and betrayel, "It was you dearest little brother." He said so quietly that it could have been mistaked for him just mouthing the words.

With that he slammed Greece into the wall, "Do you know what you took from me?" his voice grandually getting louder with each word.

Greece was so terrified he didn't say anything.

Triestan spoke again this time so loud that it practically shook the building, "Well do you?" He waited a second.

Then he raised the blade stabbing Greece right above the heart, "You took my heart!" his face was full of murderous rage, the people in the room had either ran away or backed away. The man who had brought the former empire's body here smiled.

Greece coughed up blood his lung punctured and many arteries severed. All he could think as his vision faded was, Who is this man, that has stolen his brothers body.

Triestan continued to cut out the shape of the heart not cutting the main organ until the shape was complete.

Triestan then pushed the shape out of Greece a huge hole gapping through him, blood dripping down the whole area where he stood and on the floor behind him was a still beating heart.

Some how Greece still alive opened his mouth in vain, but Triestan put his finger to his mouth, "The dead can't testify." Those were the last words he would hear.

When Greece fell to the ground dead Triestan picked up the heart and held it close to him, "Yes I'm back." With those words all hell was about to break loose.

A/N: The stage is set gentlemen and women. War on the horizon and generally a very bloody future is in store, but trust me it's all in proportion and well you'll understand later.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: If your nation is brutally murdered by Byzantium do not take it as an offense as it does not reflect my true feelings towards the area, I love the Balkans and the Middle east as it's a very rich and cultural area filled with many wonderful things… it just happens to be a hot bed at times.

Chapter 46: The Return part 2

The Byzantine Empire had returned. Many of his former 'children' and siblings returned to him except for Austria, Hungary, and the Italys.

The first thing Triestan did was hold a meeting with his siblings. The man had a mask of rejoice and happiness plastered on his face hiding the murderous entent and darkness quiet well.

He smiled brightly at them all, "Welcome back to the empire brothers and sisters!" he said to the group of nations. They were all smiling and happy. "Yes I know my return is abrupt, but I just felt that I was needed once more."

Yet one thing felt off and Serbia couldn't help but notice this, "Uh… Triestan where's Greece?"

Triestan's face became solum and tired. He his mask falling to the ground, "Dead." He wasn't about to sugar coat this more than he had to.

The entire group gasped, one spoke up, "What do you mean dead a nation doesn't just die!" This was an undisputable fact, in turn the only true way to kill a personification was entire racial eradication, removement from history, and razing of the capital. Seeing as how Greece and Byzantium shared the same culture it was almost impossible for one to die without the other.

Triestan sighed as he put his hand to his forehead and walked down from the podium he stood atop, "Children, he had betrayed the empire, he wanted nothing more than to own it for himself, growing so greedy in his new position of power." He waited then laughed, "No I'm lying terribly hear I murdered him." He said bluntly the lifeless expression returning to his face not at all complementing the loving smile he had on his face like he enjoyed those words.

The whole group backed away, "Oh and I took back what was mine, rightfully atleast… each of you took a part of my empire when I died." He walked into the center of the semi-circle they had formed.

His emotionless eyes looked at them all, "As the fates are kind to me you've all seemed to come to me here in a state of joy and bliss not questioning how I had recovered, so now I've my entire body back, but unfortunately for each of you… you must die for me to live."

He grinned sadistically his eyes growing wild as he drew fourth a bloody saber, the same that cut greece's heart out.

The group looked at each other than at Triestan one of them yelling, "What the hell are you!"

Triestan shrugged it off, "The Empire of Byzantium, the Byzantine Empire, the Eastern Roman Empire, the Empire of the Greeks, or if you will the Impirium of the Byzantines." The words were cold and blunt.

One of them charged Triestan not wanting to stand there and let him cut them to pieces, but Triestan only smiled, "Bravery and Stupidity usually yield to different rewards ." he said as he ducked a swipe for his head slashing brutally into the nations leg cutting it off.

The other nations looked at the now de-legged one, "W-What just happened!" yelled Jerusalem.

Byzantium turned to him, "Oh didn't you know nations can kill each other, it's just obserdly hard to do even for us, but seeing as how I've already intergrated you all with in myself, all I have to do is dissolve you all de-jure then kill you like any other human, you may be immortal, but your no longer invunrable."

This shocking new revelation that there was another way to kill a nation scared the group there.

Byzantium rolled his shoulder, turning his head to the nation he had just de-legged, whom was now grabbing Byzantium's leg, "Cute." He said as he kicked him in the face stomping on him releasing a sicken crack with the nations ribs shattered.

Byzantium rubbed his chin as he kneeled down to him, "Now which one were you?" he turned the nations head towards him, "Oh hohoho Bulgaria you foolish fool. How did I know you would be the first to try and attack me?" he picked up Bulgaria's leg.

"Luckly enough he stole my leg." His face no longer contemplative, but insane. (Death really screw with this guy am I right?)

The other nations turned to the door but found that they were blocked by a small army guarding the hall ways with rifles pointed down it.

Triestan took out a match book and lit one of the matches, something odd about those matches however is how each one was painted with the flags of the states that made up the empire. The one currently lit was Bulgaria's. He knelt down and put in front of Bulgaria's face, "This is your light, your time on this planet is over, sleep well child of the Bulgars, you Barbarian scum!" he blew the match out dropping it down Bulgaria's throught then stomping on his face.

Byzantium breathed in, "Yes I've wanted to do that for years!" (1)

He turned to them, "Next?" he didn't even bother cleaning his blade which was dried with blood and now wet again with fresh blood.

Byzantium spun his saber in contemplation of who he wanted to do in next when the phone rang. He turned to the table that held the phone frowned then went over and picked it up, "Yes? Who is it, I'm very busy." He said in a monotone, but annoyed voice.

He was answered by his new boss, "Now, now Triestan we can't have you killing the pawns so quickly now can we? We need the cannon foughter. Besides I can't have dissolving to many states to quickly, without the country going into complete failure and revolt, remember gradually bring them in!"

Triestan's face twitched, "Yes… sir." He put the phone down, turned to them and smiled the same mask that he dropped earlier was back, "Meeting is dismissed."

Yes he would wait and each one would slowly become his again, each part of him returned. The insanity was continuely rising in his mind behind the mask he wore. The men at the end off the hallway he waved off happily and he shoed the other nations out of the room, "Go now go and do what states do and remember…" his face returning to that one of murder and coldness, "… I'm always watching you." He leaned back into his chair turning to do some paper work.

No nation that night would ever question why Bulgaria went missing, or why the Bulgarian people were suddenly evicted from the nation into an excile.

Yet Byzantium knew what he had to do, "A pure empire is a healthy empire… no traitors… no **Backstabers**… nothing to stand in my way."

A/N: Each part of the return takes place a year after 1936 part 1 being 1936 so now it's '37. WW2 won't start until part 4. Also I just want to point out to you all, no one is eternally dead here, but they will remain dead until their nation is either reformed or they rebel, so some nations which may not have been dissolved de-jure or de-facto may be considered dead, or imprisioned. For the most part imprisioned and in a lot of pain. What why are you people looking at me like I'm a psychopath? I'm not about to sugar coat the worst war that has ever happened to mankind! If you don't like it than leave.

The Bulgarians were notorious for screwing the Byzantine empire taking away land that they owned for many years, or rebelling and screwing the over. The Bulgars came from the east somewhere in Russia I'm not quite sure where they exactly came from, but I know they weren't natively from the current area Bulgaria is now.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: Nation 'death' is a possibility and brutal treatment will be a definite. I can not promise you will enjoy these following chapters after the second world war has started as I will not lighten up this historical events, and the ones I will add to history will be very dark as well.

Chapter 47: The Return Part 3

"I've seen war… I hate war." President Franklin Delano Roosevelt.

The year was 1938 and tension was building, The Germans and the Austrians had formed an alliance together, however through suave politics and cloak and daggers the Austrian government was shattered, fractured into Hungary, Austria, and Czech-Slovakia. Of which the Germans had annexed Austria and Czech-Slovakia. Hungary the only remaining ally to Germany now.

In the shadows a pact among three nations had also taken place dividing up the world in claim for each of them. The Axis had been born.

On the other side of the spectrum the members of the Entente had reformed their alliance bring them together again as the Allies except for America now under an isolationist policy as to consolidate their people and recover from the great depression.

The Soviet Union and the Comentiern waited watching for its chance, in secret they had formed a deal with the leader of Germany to particion Poland. Yet a stronger force was working here the Soviets knew what they would do, they just had to wait.

However a rouge element was in this equation that few of the alliances had thought of, The Impirium of the Byzantines, the newly reformed super nation owning the majority of the Middle east, Anatolia, and the Balkans along with parts of Northern Africa watched with envy and thrist for the other nations to make their move.

*Mid-Year*

The alliances had to take into account the ferocity that the empire would show if apossed… or even the strength it offered if befriended. The first of these factions to make its move was the Axis, much to the jargen of Italy.

Germany stood in front of the door to the Byzantines house. He thought to himself calmly, This should be easy enough seeing as how they were are allies last time. When the door opened he was taken aback at how different the formerly dead nation was.

He couldn't tell anything from the face that the empire wore.

The empire however spoke first, "Ah Ludwig long time no see, welcome back to my humble abode." He waved him in taking a seat by a desk in a very casual way.

Ludwig followed him in taking a seat across him, "You seem different…"

The empire smirked hollowly, "The same could be said for you Ludwig, why I can see the persecution in your eyes, the prejudice and pain you feel from the imprisionment of parts of your population, the hell you must be going through to follow the orders of your boss. Tsk."

Ludwig almost gapped at him, but instead caught himself regaining his composure thinking to himself, How… how could he read me like that.

The empire sighed leaning in taking a more business like posture, "Now tell me what you wish to discuss."

Ludwig nodded, "Straight to business, I would wish to formally propose an alliance between our nations."

Triestan closed his eyes, then lifted his head opening them stairing dead into the eyes of Ludwig.

He spoke in a supercilious tone of voice, "Really? You honestly think I would join your petty little alliance? Ha! You are barbaric scum, and your ally to the south is nothing more than a backstabbing little piece of cowardly shit that isn't worth the time to train or converse with. I'd sooner shoot myself in the head than join that little Axis you have." He spat on Ludwig's Iron cross.

Ludwig stood up extremely insulted, "How dare you! What place do you have to make accusations like that!"

Triestan stood up slowly lifting his arms up and putting them on Ludwig's shoulders pushing him down holding him in place, stairing him down, "You think I don't know boy, I know your bosses little plan, hahaha, its pathetic you honestly think that you can trick me, you would just use me, then once you have Europe in your hand stab me in the back and just turn my people into slaves or sub-humans that you think exsist."

Triestan tapped Ludwig's forehead with each word he said, "I. Will. Not. Be. Betrayed. Again." On the final word he brought a fist into Ludwig's forehead knocking him back.

He then spoke loudly, "Get out of my house Ludwig, and don't come back unless you've got a death wish." He said viciously and deadly.

The Axis failed.

The next contender was the Allies. However they didn't know who to send seeing as how the majority of their members were people the Empire didn't get along with. So they tried sending emissaries from each nation, all of which were treated the same, with failure.

The final contestant was the Comientern. Ivan actually sought to bring communism to his former religious brothers, to show them the way.

Ivan however did not meet Triestan at Triestan's house, but instead he set up an arrangement for a field someplace in Ukraine.

When both were there, Triestan spoke first, "Give me one reason I should join a traitor to the faith such as you?" his voice full of disappointment.

Ivan was somewhat shocked, but his face didn't betray it, "I've much to offer and to gain my fri-" Triestan held his hand to Ivan's lip, "Don't finish that sentence."

In the next moment Triestan was walking away leaving possibly the most terrifying nation ever born baffeled in a field.

For once in a long time Ivan did not get what he wanted.

*End of Year*

The Rouge element of Byzantium still stood on its own, not bending to either side, completely alone. It would fight by itself for itself, no allies required.

Yet a thought passed through each of the factions minds, What are they planning?

Triestan sat silently in his home alone nothing on his desk , and he was smiling, his hand was dealt to him and he like it, "Now all that must be done is wait."

With that the clock struck midnight and the new year was ushered in 1939.


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: Good evening. Say hello to the phoenix of fanfiction. After much deliberation I've decided that I don't give a damn if no one reviews this, I don't care how many people favorite, I want to finish this story, this damn thing has been glaring at me for two years now and I'm making it my mission to finish this story professionally as opposed to what it began as which was frankly. Shit. Expect a much more polished story from this point on.

Shall we begin?

* * *

><p>Chapter 48: The Purple Phoenix<p>

The year is 1939, and war looms over Europe. Everyone has their eyes on Hitler's Emerging Third Reich, especially as his actions become even more radical and demanding.

This attention on Hitler and his Third Reich has drawn eyes away from the looming wild card that is the Reborn Byzantine Empire. Hitler may have formed the Molotov-Ribbentrop Pact with Stalin, thus sealing the fate of Poland as a soon to be partitioned state between the Soviet Union and the German Third Reich, but the Byzantines have their own plans.

The Greco-Roman Fascists in power of the Byzantine Senate which was reformed upon the reinstatement of the empire have decided that the time has come to re-realize the dream of Justinian the Great, or die trying. The main problem that lies with in this plan is the fact that the recently reunified empire is industrially backwater, militarily large, but completely outmatched by something like the German Wehrmacht, which is the brick wall that stands in the way of the empire.

The Empire sat in a war room with some of its highest military staff, including the man who started the Imperial rebirth, as the Empire has taken to calling the pan-nationalistic movement that swept over former Byzantine states. This man is the new Emperor who has taken upon himself the title of, 'Emperor Constantine the X'. An extremely nationalistic man, with an ambition that would put Alexander the Great to shame sit at the head of the table in the war room.

He looks at the map which was detailing the invasion plans into Italy, which involved multiple Naval landings all along the coast line in the Adriatic sea and a land invasion from the Illyrian coastline into Italian-Veneto. However something was off, there seemed to be no plans to do anything other than a full out offensive.

Constantine looked up, "And what if the information that was 'leaked' to us by, unknown 'allied' forces of the supposed invasion date of Poland by the Barbarians to the north is wrong?" the Generals around the table muttered about, "Sir that seems unlikely…"

Constantine scowled, "You would so easily trust people who would just as soon see our empire crumble again just as much as they would see Hitler's Germany fall back into a state of economic failure?" he shook his head, "The first rule of Roman politics, Trust no one, the second rule, Use everyone."

Some could say that Constantine was one of two things, he was either a paranoid ultra-nationalist, or he was a true Roman politician. Many would say that was the same thing.

Triestan looked down at the map, "What does it matter? We handily outnumber the Germans at least three to one, a few fortifications here, and here." He pointed along the Austrian-Yugoslavian border, "and down along Hungary and we'll be fine." Despite having limited intelligence on the German military, Triestan didn't know of the significant military advancements the Third Reich had over the Byzantines outdated WWI Military.

Constantine however was not convinced, "Numbers alone don't win battles, Besides we lack the time to properly establish a defensive line there that would be anything more than men sitting in trenches." He leaned forward deep in thought.

A general spoke up, "I propose that we reopen diplomatic channels with the barbarians, Perhaps, if our intelligence is correct we can reach a similar agreement with them that they have with the Russians."

Constantine shook his head, "Is my military cabinet run by idiots?" the general looked confused, "Hitler's on thin ice with one ally in Europe proper. Why in Gods name would he throw that ally to the wolves and live himself at odds with another super-power?" he did make a fair point, as it would be out right folly on the part of Germany to abandon their only mainland ally.

The men in the cabinet sat around the table looking at the map still, but while this was going on the last steps were being taken in what would lead the world to another conflict.

Hitler had already sent his ultimatum to the Polish, "Danzig, or War".

Poland chose war.

Just now is the message being received by the Germans back in Berlin, and soon the ground rumbled to life, as tons upon tons of iron and diesel roared to life, and men began mounting into the back of their military trucks. The German War machine had awoken to life, with enough fuel on the fire to for world conquest. Their first destination was Poland


End file.
